Destined For Completion
by LadyGinevraMalfoy
Summary: Chapter 13 Real Chapter Up! Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy will complete each other to shape the world. Romance, drama, humor, and mystery ensue as the fate of the world depends on their love.
1. There's Nothing About Ginny

**A/N:** This story was first posted under the title "An Ordinary Beginning To An Extraordinary Destiny". I re-wrote and edited the piece, and hopefully I have corrected any and all problems. This is my first fanfic, and I would really appreciate reviews. Please try to make any criticism, constructive, that's what I do for others. I've tried to make the story correspond with the MAJOR points in the books. Please keep in mind that any events that blatantly stray will eventually be explained. Oh, I could also use a beta…although I am not quite sure what one is, so if anyone is interested, or could at least explain to me what one is, I would really appreciate the help! Thanks! Amy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except this story's plot. J.K. Rowling and her infinite perfection and creativity deserve all the credit, without her, there would be no world for me to play in. I grovel at her genius, I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy!

**Spoilers**: All Five Books at some point.

**Chapter One: There's Nothing About Ginny.**

Ginevra Morgaine Weasley was as ordinary and mundane a witch as could be found in the wizarding world. Yes, Morgaine, not Molly like most people believed. After seeing the middle initial 'M.', people assumed that her parents named her after her mum, Molly. Curiously, no one in her family ever attempted to correct this incorrect assumption. She was the youngest of seven Weasley children, so she was certain that the birth of yet another Weasley was of no great or special importance. The one novelty she supposed was that she was the only girl born to the family in as many generations as anyone could remember. She supposed that was why she was given such a strong, mythical name. Ginevra was the name from whence Guenivere, the legendary King Arthur's queen's name was derived. Morgaine was the name of the Arthur's sister, the one time High Priestess and keeper of the legendary land of Avalon. Name and gender; Ginny Weasley knew that was all that made her special.

She sat on her bed in the quaint, simple room and pondered these thoughts as she had done hundreds of times before. One would think that the fact that she has her own room, though it was not much larger than a pantry, would count as special. Ginevra knew better. This was more common sense than uniqueness. It would simply not be proper for her to share a room with her brothers. Truth be told, it had often served as more a hindrance that a blessing. There had been countless times when she and her brother Ron, the two being the youngest, had been sent to their rooms so the family could discuss matters they felt were not suitable for such young ears. While Ron had roommates that would happily fill him in on the missed conversation, Ginny had only her four walls staring back at her.

She got up from her tattered blue and yellow quilt and walked over to her weathered and worn white dresser. It had at one time belonged to her eldest brother Bill. Actually, Bill owned it, then Charlie, then Percy, and come to think of it, Bill probably wasn't the first owner. Nonetheless, when her parents presented it to her on her eighth birthday she was thrilled. Her father had refinished it, and the dresser could almost pass as new. After four years of wear and tear, though, it was beginning to show its true age.

"Oh, well, just the joy of being the youngest," she sighed.

Ginny, no one ever called her Ginevra, was used to this, being the youngest and all. Though she was the only girl, the Weasleys had many friends who were more than willing to provide hand-me-downs. Since the family was on a tight budget, when "new" clothes were the only option, Mrs. Weasley would find suitable wears in one of the second-hand shops in Diagon Alley. Yes, second-hand rose, that was Ginny Weasley. Actually, more like second-hand dandelion. She glanced up to the mirror over her dresser to look at herself.

"Ugh!" She huffed. "I'm a twelve year old woman. You'd think I'd at least begin to look a _little _special! Thank Merlin for my long hair; otherwise people would refer to me as _Jimmy Weasley_ rather than Ginny! But, what did I expect? I've always been ordinary, and I always will be."

She was a petite girl with curly shoulder- length hair in the trademark hue of Weasley red.

"Well, at least its not blazing red-orange like my brothers," she murmured in a defeated tone while plopping herself backwards on her bed.

True, her hair was more of a dark auburn color, much like her grandmother's had been before turning white. She did, however, have the pale, almost white Weasley complexion sprinkled with freckles. She had not yet begun to develop, and her figure was non- existent. She did have the most spectacular eyes, though she failed to notice them. They were dark brown, almost black, actually. When she was happy or excited they twinkled. And when she was angry or feeling mischievous they flashed. The times she smiled, that is truly smiled, those eyes lit up brightly, and captured the room.

But lying on her bed in her tiny room, on her hand more down quilt, Ginevra had little to smile about. In about a week she would be returning for her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, she enjoyed school, but even Hogwarts, the most wonderful and safest place in the entire wizarding world held its own problems for Ginny. Afterall, she did have six older brothers who attended before her, leaving quite a legacy to live up to.

First, there was Bill. He had been Head Boy, and one of Hogwarts' most popular alumni, with both the students and professors at the school. He was now a curse breaker for Gringot's Wizard Bank working in Egypt on ancient tombs. He was highly regarded, for the bank was run by goblins, which were known to be very clever, and did not trust wizards very much. Yet he was one of the best employees they had. Then there was Charlie, though he was not Head Boy, he was a Prefect. After graduation, he went to Romania to work with dragons, some of the most dangerous and awesome beasts on earth. It took a special type of wizard to work with these creatures, and much like Bill, Charlie was one of the best in his chosen profession. Oh, and let's not forget that this was a big turn on to the ladies! Ginny couldn't count the times she'd heard silly witches giggle about what a turn on her two older brothers were!

Next was Percy, the perfect child. Yes, he was stuffy and pretentious, and could easily be mistaken for a man in his fifties by his demeanor, but there was little doubt he'd go far in life. He'd most likely end up working for the Ministry of Magic, and then marry his equally stuffy girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. They would have a respectable number of children, all a result of straightforward, boring missionary sex. _'Oh my gosh, did I just think that!Mental picture! I'm scarred for life! This is PERCY!' _Ginny grimaced at the idea.Unlike their father, Percy was ambitious. Ginny had little doubt that he would one day be the undersecretary to some high ranking Ministry Official.

Fred and George arrived next on the list. They were her identical twin brothers. That alone made them unique, but never ones to settle for the minimum or to be just like the other boys; they had a level of greatness all their own. Neither were prefects, and no one would accuse them of being model students. They were not dumb; no, they used their intelligence to pursue different ventures. They were the masters of mayhem; the official school clowns and pranksters. If they had spent half the time on scholastics as they did developing magical pranks and goofing off, they would make Percy look like a dunce. She would not be surprised at all if one day they opened their own joke shop and put Zonko's out of business.

Finally, there was her brother Ron. He was the youngest boy, and one year older than Ginny. Because of this, they were always close. Ron's best friend was The-Boy-Who-Lived himself, Harry Potter. Harry was the boy, who, at the tender age of one, survived an attack by the most powerful Dark Wizard ever known, Voldemort. Voldemort, whose name struck fear into the hearts of wizards everywhere had his reign of terror on the wizarding world ended when he tried to kill young Harry. No one really knows how it happened, but that attack stripped he-who-must –not-be-named of his power and body. Thus, Harry was the most famous and admired wizard in the world. Ron's claim to fame was not just his friend Harry, though. Plain and simple, Ron was brave. In his first two years at Hogwarts he had not only been into the Dark Forest, and area off limits to students due to the danger it contained, twice, but he'd helped Harry thwart two of the plans the Dark Lord had to rise back to power. Simply said, Ginny Weasley had a lot to live up to.

Voldemort. The name struck fear into the hearts of all in the wizarding world, He was yet another reason Ginny did not smile much. She knew first-hand just how evil and powerful he was. Ginny had _been_ him. Well, rather a form of him. During her first year he possessed her and made her do terrible things.

It started simple enough. Upon arriving at school, Ginny discovered a diary amongst her books. When she began writing in it she quickly realized that it was magical. It actually talked back to her! Thinking her parents knew she'd be lonely, she figured this new friend was a gift from them. She'd tell the diary everything, from silly happenings, to her crush on Harry Potter, to how lonely she felt. The diary, which called itself Tom Riddle, was only too happy to listen and commiserate. She was so happy; she finally had a friend all her own. She did not realize that as the year went on, there would be periods of time in which she would have no recollection of her actions. Whilst this was occurring, students were being attacked by the "Heir if Slytherin" who, by opening the Chamber of Secrets, was trying to rid the school of witches and wizards who were muggle born.

It was not until she woke up in the Chamber, with Harry by her side after he defeated a basilisk, that she learned that Tom Riddle was the teenage Voldemort. He had used the diary to possess her and open the Chamber.

Although it had not really been her that opened the Chamber and attacked her fellow students, she still felt awful. Her one real friend had used and betrayed her. It was of little comfort to know that she had been used by one of Voldemort's biggest supporters, Lucius Malfoy, in an attempt to bring the Dark Lord back to power. Though few knew of her involvement, and despite the fact it was not her fault, she still felt very guilty about the whole event.

All in all, between the shadows of her brother's success and the guilt over the Chamber, she was NOT looking forward to returning to Hogwarts

**A/N: **First of all, I KNOW that Ginny's real middle name really is Molly. I believe that I neatly explained that difference in the story. **Stick with the story, and you will learn why I gave her this name**. The name Morgaine is from _Mists of Avalon_, and as for the origination of Ginevra, I believe I read on that this was her given name. I know we all know most of the info in this story so far, but I am attempting to show how ordinary Ginny feels…as the story progresses, you will see the importance of this method. I warn that the next Chapter, which is already written, is much the same, though I am concentrating on Draco. Please stick with me, and I PROMISE, ch.3 will begin the interesting part on the plot. Yes, this IS a Draco/Ginny story, and it will get racy at some point, think of it like this…all good things are worth the wait…Ginny isn't a quick wham bam, and neither is this story. Please review, can't wait to hear some unbiased comments, as I feel my husband's opinions don't really count!


	2. It's All About Draco, Or Is It?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; my fortune has been sought being a pageant director, writing is simply a hobby. I'd love to know the art of Legilemancy, if only to get a peak at the HBP, but there is a very long waiting list for Lessons with Professor Snape. This story is simply an attempt to humor myself and others who like to visit J.K. Rowling's fantastic world, while paying homage to the Queen of Magic, herself!

**Chapter Two: It's All About Draco, Or Is It?**

Power, wealth, privilege; that was Draco Malfoy. He was the son of Lucius and Narcissa Black Malfoy. Lucius controlled a vast fortune. He was one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain, even without the considerable wealth he gained by marrying a member of the '_most noble and ancient house of Black'_. His marriage simply ensured that the Malfoy family now controlled nearly a quarter of the wealth in wizarding Europe! Yet, for as rich as he was, he was as equally evil. Lucius was cold, calculating, and abusive. He was one of the most devoted servants to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Lucius descended from a long line of pureblood wizards, and believed that they were the only type of wizards worth anything. This is why he wed Narccissa. Like him, she was a pure-blood from an ancient and respectable line.

You see, respectable is the key word here. In Lucius' eyes, respectable families first and foremost were pureblooded; secondly, they did not associate with muggles, muggle-borns, or inter-magical couples. Yes, anything less than pure wizard affiliation was a sin to Lucius. He was so fanatical in his beliefs that he forbade his wife to associate with her distant cousin Molly Prewett Weasley, a close friend of Narcissa's.

Molly had married a man who, though a pureblood himself, did not feel there was anything inferior about muggles. In fact, he made a career out of protecting them through his job at the Ministry. To Lucius, the fact that a pureblood, especially one from a family as old as Arthur's, had to work at all was a disgrace. It made little difference to him that these "people" were his wife's distant relations. There was also the fact that the Weasleys had more than one child. So many children in fact, that Arthur's low-paying job could not keep any of them in proper attire.

"Merlin, have they never heard of contraceptive potions?" he'd been heard to say at his social functions. "Then again, what should we expect? Those potions are not always reliable, and really, what else do they have to do? It's not like they can afford to go to the symphony or other dignified social events! What a disgrace!"

No, children were not something that Lucius felt he needed more than one of. You had them simply to carry on the family name. An ancient spell had been cast on all Malfoy wives on their wedding day (without their knowledge, of course) ensuring that the child would be male. Therefore, the need for any other children simply did not exist. It is quite fortunate, because the spell also guaranteed that once a viable heir was produced, the mother would then be barren. This was the world to which Draco Malfoy was born, and he was expected to follow suite.

Yes, Lucius knew his son would be the perfect Malfoy. How could he not? Draco's every move; his every action had been controlled by his father. Lucius had plans for his boy. Draco would possess wealth and power, and become the greatest source of evil the world had ever known. He would be second only to the Dark Lord himself.

The thought of his son's future brought a smile to Lucius' face. With most parents, this elation would be a result of love and devotion for their child. With the elder Malfoy, however, nothing could be further from the truth. No, Lucius only saw the benefits he would enjoy as a result of his son's success. From a young age, Lucius set about systematically torturing and abusing his son. At the tender age of seven, Draco was forced to watch his father murder a muggle child. To add insult to injury, Lucius had allowed Draco to form a relationship with the young girl before murdering her. After the deed was done, with his traumatized son whimpering, the elder Malfoy explained that this brutality, Lucius referred to it as "entertainment", was necessary to show that muggles were no better than the dirt beneath their feet.

"Think about it, Draco, if _it _was worth anything, _it_ would have been able to defend _itself_. Then again, _it_ was a female, and Merlin knows they are not worth much more than muggles. Their only good qualities reside under brassieres and between their legs. Remember this day boy; I've given you a valuable lesson. Only pureblooded _male_ wizards are worth ANYTHING." Lucius would lecture like this for hours.

"We are the chosen ones, entitled to rule over the earth. Thank Merlin we have the Dark Lord to share and promote these ideas. With this priviledge comes responsibility." He paused momentarily to take in young Draco. The small boy was cowering before him. His tear filled eyes darting between his father and the lifeless form of the small girl.

"There can be no room in our character for compassion, especially tears. I see that I must deal with this flaw in your character." Lucius' speech, though calm in its demeanor hid venomous anger that was truly terrifying.

That anger was quickly turned on his son. Lucius instantly turned on his son. Upon witnessing Draco's continued tears, Lucius formulated a plan. Draco then suffered the worst beating of his life. Considering the fact that Lucius never shied away from enforcing physical violence on his "loved ones", this was saying something. Only after three days of sadistic and systematic torture of his own flesh and blood, with Draco near- death, did Lucius feel his message rang loud and clear.

The only thought that kept Draco sane during this torture was the thought of his mother. He knew that had she been at the Manor during this punishment she would have tried to intervene. Draco knew it would not have helped; no, instead she would have also received the same treatment. Knowing his father, Draco knew he would have tortured them together. His mother was a saint in his mind. She did not fear for her own safety, she _always_ attempted to protect her son, knowing it would mean her own torture. The thought that he was protecting his mum got him through that hell.

_Narcissa_, the name was beautiful to Draco. She was as close to perfection as Draco could imagine. Once, while bored at Hogwarts, he happened upon the biography of a muggle woman named Mother Theresa of Calcutta. At first, he began reading it because he knew his father would be really pissed. Since he was safe at Hogwarts, there was nothing that man could do about it, even if Lucius was having him monitored. This woman was a celebrated Catholic nun who worked with the poor, mistreated, and unwanted. She dealt with death, despair, abuse, and deprivation on a daily basis. She reminded him so much of his mother. Sure, she was rich, but she lived with and was bound to Lucius. If anyone knew about pain, abuse, and suffering, it was Narcissa.

His mum had been forced into a loveless, arranged marriage to one of the most callous, stingy, abusive, and archaic men in the entire wizarding world. On more than one occasion, she secretly felt that she would be better off with a muggle. Though he was rich, most of his fortune was spent on the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord, two things she really hated. Appearances were everything to the Asshole Malfoy, so their lifestyle reflected the epitome of wealth, style, and class. That is, at least to the standards he felt were appropriate. He had to approve all purchases. 'Malfoys must be a shining example of the wealth that is associated with only the most elite wizards.' This was a statement that he used so often that it haunted both Draco's and Narcissa's thoughts continuously.

Lucius insisted that his wife always wear black. He would permit her robes of green and silver only for extremely special occasions. While she was always seen in the height of fashion, there was a lingering air of depression about her. In fact, she was mourning. She mourned the loss of her independence, her youth, her passion for life, and her innocence. Her husband had practically raped her on their wedding night.

The past fifteen years of marriage to Lucius had sucked the life out of her. Though she was married, she was practically as celebat as a nun! True, she knew a man's touch, but their sex life mainly consisted of trying for a child. Once Draco, her precious son, was born Lucius no longer had any interest in her. Not that she really minded; sex with her husband was just that, sex. It was no secret that her husband did not care for her. The marriage was simply convenient. There was no blood relation between the two, a rarity in the pureblood world, thus the child they produced would not have any deformities. That was all that Lucius was concerned about.

Narcissa was well aware of her husband's wandering eye as well. Actually, his _eyes_ weren't all that wandered. Not that it bothered her; she'd only submitted to him, for as his wife, she was expected to give him an heir. An heir…Narcissa wanted nothing more than to be a mother, even if it meant procreating with a monster like Lucius. Yes, she wanted children. Children; not a child. She adored Draco, but she always dreamed of a brood of children filling Malfoy Manor. She had sisters and she wanted her son to experience the joy of a family. After really thinking about it, her sister Bellatrix would have made a more suitable wife for Lucius. She had already been betrothed by the time the offer came for Narcissa's hand, though.

But that was another story, all together. Back to children…when Draco was nine months old, she had mustered the courage to approach her husband to tell him she would like at least one more sibling for Draco. Truth be told, she would **love** to have a daughter. Narcissa thought that her husband would be flattered by her request. Afterall, a man with Lucius' ego should simply relish the idea of his wife wanting to bare another of his children. Much to her disappointment, she could not have been further from the truth.

"Have another child with you, and risk it having _your_ weaknesses?" His voice dripped with contempt, and there was a flash of hatred in his eyes. "You may view the compassion the boy has as endearing, but I assure you, wife," he spat the word at her, "it is weakness. Look at your son…he has a soft spot for muggles and mudbloods! I have enough trouble dealing with _his_ shortcomings without the pressure of yet another flawed brat running about!" He knew his words pained her. She was the type of woman who prided herself on her child's well being. "Besides, my dear wife, it is simply not possible. Not that there is anything wrong with _me_." his growing enjoyment obvious in his tone. "No, wife, you see, _you_ cannot bare anymore children."

"You are off your rocker, Draco's birth was fine. The medi-wizard said we were both in perfect condition, in fact, he assured me that there would be no problem with me conceiving, carrying, and delivering another child as perfect as my Draco."

At Narcissa's comment, Lucius boiled over with anger. He advanced on his wife and punched her knocking her across the large room they were in. "Listen bitch, you will NEVER speak to me with such insolence." His voice was cold and harsh, but never raised in volume. "True, your pregnancy and delivery was perfect. You were carrying a _Malfoy_, afterall. Not just any Malfoy, but _my_ son. You may have carried and delivered him, but he his mine, not yours." He had crossed the room and yanked her to her feet. His face was mere inches from hers. His eyes bore into her blazing with hatred. "You are like a dog; you were picked because of your pedigree, and though you were useful, you are here because of my goodwill. Learn and accept your place woman. I am the master, and you shall bend to my will."

Narcissa was trembling under his fury. He was truly enjoying this. Physical torture was great, but to Lucius nothing quite compared to psychologically destroying someone. Seeing she was nearly at her wit's end, he went in for the kill. "Besides, the truth of the matter is this…the medi-wizard could not have possibly detected the true _nature _of your condition. You see, Malfoy's need but one heir to carry on the family name." seeing the perplexed and terrified look on his wife's face delighted Lucius. "On our wedding night, a spell was cast upon you. This spell not only ensured that the child we would one day produce would be a male heir, but once that child proved to be viable, you would be rendered barren. Draco is 'out of the woods', as you women say, so our need for another son is un-necessary." These words were said with an air of superiority that turned Narcissa's stomach.

Upon seeing the pain and betrayal in his wife's eyes, and noting that she was on the verge of tears and hysterics, he added, "Now, my pet, (she hated that name) you could have another child, but that would mean that Draco would have to be rendered sterile, or in some other way inadequate. Merlin, few things short of his death would reverse the spell. Actually, only tragic occurrences to our son or our divorce would break it." Seeing the flickering in her eyes, he cruelly added his final insult. "Oh, and before you get any bright ideas, we both know that YOU'D NEVER HURT Draco. For a damaged son, being of no use to me, would definitely meet an untimely and painful death. Before you get your hopes up on the later option, I will **never **let you go! Again, death would cut short dreams of more brats, and you'd also be leaving him alone with me and my new wife." He added with a triumphant air.

Always being one to push everything to the edge, he smugly add, "Oh, my pet, we are still married, and as such you are bound to me. What kind of man would I be if I no longer showed you any interest just because you were barren?" The words stung Narcissa's very soul. "No, I will have you time and time again. I must say, I find sex with you rather refreshing. After sleeping with my experienced whores, it is nice to come home to you. You're so intimidated and inexperienced that I must work a little harder. I don't usually like challenges, but you are the exception".

That silenced Narcissa. He was right; she would never leave her precious son at the mercy of his father and whatever whore he took up with. Draco was the one good thing that came out of their marriage; mother and son adored each other. Draco was supposed to be as cruel and harsh as his father, When Lucius would voice his concern about the leniency Draco showed his mother the boy would explain that he was only humoring the woman. Acting as a dutiful son was what the rest of the wizard world would expect. He would explain he was trying to put forth a good foot with society, and present a dignified air; even if it did disgust him to have to be gentle with her. She was a Malfoy, afterall, even if only in name, and thus was entitled to the respect that went along with the name. Draco would paint a picture of his mother being looked down upon from common wizards and mudbloods, alike to Lucius. If anything, Draco knew his father did want not this, not out of concern for Narcissa, but from concern for the Malfoy name. This was the story he always fed his father, and the fool believed it. Draco loved his mother, and would die for her, and she for him.

Narcissa was the only reason Draco felt special. Sure, everyone everywhere bowed to his demands and wishes, but that was because he was the Malfoy heir, and they were just plain scared of him. Though he knew the reasons behind it, he did get a kick out of the extent to which people would go to please him, thus pleasing Lucius. When he was younger remembering these moments would usually pacify the young man. Now it did not.

No, dwelling on the subject was not helping him. It no longer made him feel special, it depressed him. It did, however distract him from thinking about the reality of his current life situation. Since his return from Hogwarts, his father had begun telling the boy that he one day receive a great honor. Draco knew his father well enough to know that nothing good could come of this _treat_. He spent the entire summer in agony formulating in his mind just what his father had in store for him. He should have been carefree and looking forward to the future like normal 13 year old guys. He had his whole life ahead of him, yet he dreaded every day of it. Though he feared to acknowledge it, he **knew** what the special honor was. He would be forced to take the Dark Mark, thus becoming a follower of Lord Voldemort.

About one week before the start of school Draco's worst fear was confirmed. Narcissa was out for the day, and Lucius was entertaining one of his "lady friends", whores more like it, really. Hearing a male and female voice, Draco had at first thought that his mum was with the bastard, as Draco tended to refer to him, in his study. From afar the voice sounded like his mother. He was about to enter the room when he realized who the woman was. She sounded like his mum because she was Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix. 'My own aunt, how could she?' Draco thought with disgust. Draco was sure that while they were talking, there was much more going on in there. After all, his study was also where Lucius fucked his whores, or at least his trusted and favorite ones.

What disgusted Draco more was the fact that his aunt was supposed to be in Azkaban. She should be serving time for the unmerciful use of an Unforgivable Curse on two Ministry aurors, the Longbottoms. She (and her husband) tortured them to such a severe degree, that they had both gone mad. Leave it to his father to pull strings to arrange the occasional day trip for this dangerous, evil woman for their mutual engagement of acts of sexual deprivation. Draco realized it was true that everyone had their price.

Yes, his aunt would have been perfect for Lucius. It was well known that her appetite for kinky, rough, and deplorable sex was insatiable. Unlike her sister, Bellatrix would gladly fuck Lucius' brains out. Much like his father, Bella did not care that she was married. Hell, Draco was sure that her husband even knew about this little affair. His uncle probably even encouraged it, thinking he'd receive some compensation and respect from Lucius.

"Yes, Bella," the words confirmed the boy's suspicions, and sickened him, "I have great plans for Draco. Our lord's return is eminent. Soon, he will be restored to his former glory." Draco could heat what could only be described as joy in his father's voice. "When he rises, I will be able to present my son to him as the next generation of Death Eaters! He will be so powerful, and it will be because of me! As young as he is, Draco will prove to be a valuable servant. It will be the proudest moment of my life. My son, the heir of Voldemort, can you believe it?"

"Not to spoil your elation, no one deserves this honor like you do," Bella began, careful not to upset her lover, "but what about the weakness we've discussed in my nephew?" She asked. Upon seeing the dangerous flash in Lucius' eyes she quickly added, "Not that any fault lies with you. Merlin knows you are the perfect father, but my _sister_," the word was said with venomous distain; "she has always coddled the boy, and has encouraged him to pursue his own interests. Who knows what damage she has done? That _thing_ is a piss-poor excuse for a mother." Bellatrix finished.

"I appreciate your concern, my love, but I assure you, the devotion to his mother is no more than an act. Draco realizes that he must keep up pretenses, and make the world believe he is a proper young wizard. He has the makings of a perfect Death Eater, using people to his advantage." He explained with pride and glee. "Besides, I have already begun to limit the exposure he has to her. He only sees her performing demeaning domestic tasks, like taking him to Diagon Alley to fetch his new wares for school, much like a house elf."

'If only Lucius knew how much I enjoyed those trips, and not because I view them as a chance to humiliate my mum'. Draco smugly thought to himself. No, he truly enjoyed the shopping trips. The first two years had their bad points, true, for Lucius had accompanied them. Thankfully, he spent minimal time with his wife and child. He only appeared when it was time to buy his wand, Lucius had to be sure the wand was just right. He even over ruled Mr. Ollivander when he tried to sell Draco the wand that was best suited for him. 'This piece of junk is not befitting the Malfoy heir. No, this one, made from yew with a dragon's heartstring is appropriate'. To this day, Draco remembered the callous speech. Mr. Ollivander knew better than to argue with the elder Malfoy. Hiding his disappointment, Draco chose the wand his father wanted; not that he had a choice. Before his departure for his first year, Narcissa came to her darling son with a gift. The words she spoke were embossed in his memory,

"Son, we both know your father, but I have more faith in Mr. Ollivander than him, so…this is a special gift from me to you." She removed a velvet box from her robes and handed it to her son. "Use it at school, but discreetly. Your father must never know about it. The wand is better suited to you, and I'd rather not see it destroyed by that bastard."

Those words and that simple act meant so much to Draco. He needn't ask where she got the money. Narcissa came into the marriage with her own fortune. She had more money than Lucius, actually, but he did not know that. He was only aware of the money her father wanted him to know about. The rest was placed in a secure trust that only Narcissa and Draco could access. When he was younger, Draco wondered why she did not leave Lucius. Draco knew she had money and could support herself and her child. As he grew older, however, the answer became crystal clear. Lucius would rather kill her than allow her to disgrace him. Draco treasured that wand, he used it in all his classes. He was great at Transfiguration, and was even able to cast a spell to make to good wand look like the one his father picked out.

Yes, Transfiguration was Draco's favorite class. He was good at it, but he really liked it because he knew that was one of the only courses in which he truly _earned_ his high marks. Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, was not intimidated by Lucius Malfoy. She would not lower herself or her professional reputation for the likes of the elder Malfoy. The rest of the staff was a different story. Draco knew they all marked him high because of who his father was. That was how the world worked, everyone bowed to Lucius Malfoy. Even the hated Potions Master, Severus Snape went along. Draco, though thought this had more to do with the fact that he was Draco's godfather. This idea had actually been his mother's suggestion. Much to everyone's surprise, Lucius went along with it. He had been surprised by his wife's suggestion. He even thought that she had finally come around and accepted, not just learned her place. Draco secretly felt that, much like McGonagall, Snape put far less stock in his ties to the Malfoys as he did Draco's abilities. Although Snape was not as miserable to the boy when he made a mistake as he was with the other students, Draco felt that was the extent of his familiar devotion. Like Transfiguration, Draco knew he had earned his Potions grades.

So, this is where Draco found himself; surrounded by the finest things galleons could buy, awaiting another year at Hogwarts, and eventually being forced to pledge allegiance to a monster he wanted nothing to do with. He was surrounded by people who did not respect him, but did fear him. There were only two things in his life he looked forward to. First, he knew he would have one pleasant day exploring Diagon Alley with his mother. They would buy his new school things, and then spend quality time exploring the many shops, restaurants, and museums that filled the shopping district. The second would come when he made it to Hogwarts. He could count on Harry Potter and his gang of friends for entertainment.

Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived, the most famous wizard in the world. At the tender age of one, he survived an attack by the Dark Lord. That alone was an accomplishment, for once the Dark Lord decided to kill you, there was no stopping him. Harry was different. The Dark Lord attempted the worst of the Unforgivable curses on him, and to everyone's amazement, not only did he live, but the curse stripped the would be assassin of his powers. It did not kill him, but he was reduced to little less than a spirit, and the Dark Lord had spent the past 12 years trying to kill the boy and regain his "human" form. Despite his terrible lot in life, Harry succeeded. Everyone was pulling for that boy. That made Draco's blood boil. He wanted the love, compassion, and respect Harry had. Draco felt he was owed it, not because he was a Malfoy, but because he, too, suffered. Draco also envied the friends Harry had. True the whole world bowed to his every request, but it was the close group of companions that he had that really got under Draco's skin. They were there for Harry because they liked him! True these friends were of a lower class, afterall, they were the Weasleys and Hermione Granger, blood traitors and a mudblood, but they gave Harry unconditional devotion. The type of devotion that only came from respect and love.

The trio was always besting him in one way or another. Potter was the youngest Seeker in a century, and a fantastic one. He always caught the snitch, even Draco could not beat him. Granger was the top of their class, always beating Draco's grades. Oh, and the Weasel Ronald…Potter had picked an alliance with him over Draco in their first year. Yes, all of these facts brought the wrath of Lucius down on his son. He wanted perfection, and could not stand that these dregs of the earth were besting the Malfoy heir. As usual, Lucius felt physical abuse would motivate his son to do better. Yes, Draco had many reasons to hate the Dream Team, but truth be told he envied them. As sickening as it was, it was still true. Poverty, being muggle born, and being and orphan did not stop the trio.

All of this flooded Draco's mind as he prepared for his third year at Hogwarts. In one week he would be heading off to endure another year. His thoughts then returned to his trip with his mother, selfish as it sounded, he knew it meant he'd receive a gift. The gifts from his mum were the best, for they came from the heart...

"One more week," he thought, "one more week." With that, he began to pack.

**A/N:** I know, long chapter, I hope it wasn't too long. I had a little more liberty in showing Draco's background, and I figured after the somewhat mundane first chapter I'd get a little creative all the while giving you very important background info. The next two chapters will begin the plot line.

Make my day, send me a review, no flames. Please remember I am not a writer, we are all taking liberties with J.K. Rowling's world.


	3. A Gift For Ginevra

**Disclaimer: **I've said it before, I'll say it again, I own nothing. Aside from my little plot, there is nothing in this fic that I can or would call my own. So, please, before the legal team descends on me, I am not, nor have never claimed any of this as my own, I do not and have never financially profited from this, and I don't own enough to make it worth the hassle of legal wrangling, (Unless you want my animals, or the beauty pageant I run). That being said; enjoy the story.

**Chapter Three: A Gift For Ginevra**

"Ginny, dear?" Molly Weasley called. She had just returned home from Diagon Alley. "Ginny, please come down here." She once again called up; she knew full well that her daughter was home.

Ginny had heard her mother; but quite frankly, she didn't care. No, as immature as it was, she was mad. For as many years as she could remember, long before she was old enough to attend Hogwarts, Ginny had accompanied her mother to Diagon Alley to pick out the required supplies for school. It was tradition, and it made Ginny feel important. Afterall, Molly had explained that one day Ginny would have to take her own children shopping for such things. The fact that she was not allowed to participate in this tradition broke her heart. It was as if her mother was confirming her own thoughts. Ginny would be a spinster. She knew it, and apparently Molly did, too. She would never fall in love, never marry; no she'd be alone her entire life. What man wanted to marry a plain- Jane, underdeveloped, poor woman?

"Well, I suppose its better that I learn and accept it now," she began to sulk.

"Ginevra Morgaine Weasley, get down here right now!" Molly's best howler voice interrupted Ginny's little pity-party.

Grudgingly, she made her way down to the cozy Weasley kitchen. Though she did not want to face her mother, Ginny knew better than to disobey the Weasley matriarch when she used_ that_ voice.

"There you are, dear." Molly cheerfully announced. Ginny was actually taken aback by her mother's sudden mood change. It was a well known fact that when Molly Prewett Weasley got mad, hours, sometimes even days, of fury awaited.

"Now, I know you are upset over missing the trip, but I was going for a special reason. I did not buy one school supply. We will still go for them together next week." This explanation shamed, confused, and intrigued Ginny. As if reading her daughter's mind, Molly added, "I had a meeting at Gringots, and you know how I hate having you or your brothers there. Just because we are not rolling in money they treat us like trash. You'd think they would be a bit kinder, seeing how your brother increases their wealth on a daily basis. I truly cannot fathom how Bill works for those goblins."

This revelation worried Ginny. Money always worried Ginny. Her parents recently came into some limited wealth after Molly won a recipe contest through _Witch Weekly_ _Magazine._ Being the doting parents that they were, Molly and Arthur decided to use the winnings to take the whole family to Egypt. They went and visited Bill while he was stationed there working on ancient tombs as a curse breaker for Gringots. Oh, how they had all enjoyed the trip, especially Ginny. Though she was closest with Ron, Bill was definitely her favorite brother, and he in turn doted on her.

"Oh, no," she thought. "What if they overspent their budget?" A feeling of true terror washed over the girl. "What if they can't afford to send me back to Hogwarts? What will I do? Oh, how can this be happening?" The thoughts made her nauseous. This would explain why her mum was being so nice all of a sudden.

"Don't worry, dear, everything is going to be just fine." Molly's words cut into Ginny's thoughts of doom and gloom. "No, sweet pea, I had to pick up a special item. They were holding a gift intended for you, and I wanted you to have it before we became so caught up in the school preparations."

"A present, for me? I never get anything new; Mum, you haven't been into the Ogden's Fire Whiskey, have you?" The words escaped Ginny's lips before she could stop them, causing her to quickly blush. Her mother, however, laughed.

"Oh, it's okay, dear; I know how hard it is to never have anything new. Maybe this will make up for all of that a bit." She explained as she held out a small velvet box to her only daughter.

Hesitantly, Ginny took the box from her mother. She was captivated by its beauty. The soft deep blue velvet felt heavenly in her hands. It was so beautiful, in fact, that she forgot that the box itself was really just fancy wrapping, and that there was something _inside_ it.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Molly's voice broke into Ginny's revelry. "Go on, dear."

With shaking hands, Ginny slowly opened the box, flipping the top of the blue velvet back. She gasped at the beauty she saw inside. There she found a necklace; the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was so lovely that she was afraid to even touch it. She simply stood there examining it closely. The chain was white like in color, and she assumed it was silver. She could tell it was old; workmanship like that was not done anymore. Despite its assumed age, it held no tarnish, and it glistened. She presumed her mum or the goblins cleaned it up for her. There was also a pendant on the chain. It was made of the same metal as the necklace. It resembled an upside down, three- dimensional rosebud. It was pointed at the bottom and gradually ballooned out towards the top. A large bail held it on the chain. The rosebud was not solid; no it was actually a small cage. Ginny slipped the pendant off the chain for a better look. The rosebud cage could be opened to allow access to a small stone. It looked like a pearl.

"Go ahead, child, take out the stone", Molly urged.

At that, Ginny removed the pearl like stone. As soon as it was in her palm, it seemed to take on a life of its own. She could feel it pulsate, as if it had its own heartbeat. She felt as if this odd stone was an extension of her. She looked at it even closer. It was not a pearl. It was milky white with a fluid quality to it. The stone was a mix of opalescence and glitter. It seemed to be in constant motion.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" her mother asked; totally enjoying her daughter's awe and joy.

"Oh, yes, mum! It's beautiful. But why, and what charm have you put on it to make it look so expensive? I mean, the metal looks fabulous, almost like real silver, and that stone is awesome!" Ginny quickly fired at Molly. "There is some great magic at work here, I mean, we can't afford such things, but the magic that would be involved in modifying it; that's within our budget. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried into her mother's extended arms.

"Take it easy, dear, slow down, and let me explain." Molly said in an attempt to calm the frantic girl down. "This necklace is an ancient family heirloom. Its only owners have been female born members of the Weasley family. You are only the third such child to own it. Your other two relatives each had fantastic destinies before them…"Molly began.

"Mum, who were they, what were their destinies? Did they fulfill them, what happened?" Ginny was frantic with anticipation.

"Don't interrupt, darling. Right now, all of that information is not very important. Let's just say that they were strong, powerful women, still revered in our world. Neither; however, fulfilled their destiny. They did not put their full trust in their respective destiny. They failed to believe that good would come out of seemingly horrid situations. As a result, each woman witnessed great loss. I believe that the third time will be the charm, though." Seeing the inquisitive look on Ginny's face, Molly went on, "Oh, but I am getting ahead of myself. No, first you must learn about the necklace, itself, and the powers it will bring you."

"Now, the necklace is not silver; it is platinum, a precious and valuable metal. As for the stone, it is definitely not a pearl. No, it is a rare stone called the 'Heart of the World'. No, it's not the same as calling it a diamond, or a ruby, or such; this stone is so much more than that. No, it truly is the heart of the world; made to be worn by the woman who would fulfill her destiny, and bring peace and love to the world. That woman must posses a heart capable of pure, unconditional, complete, and powerful love. Ginny, you have that kind of heart." Molly paused to consider her daughter's reaction. Seeing amazement and confusion, she felt it best to go on with the explanation.

"Now, don't worry, you aren't being sent off on some epic journey. It is just time that you receive this gift, your destiny. A destiny that you may not want at times. I encourage you, though, to always think very hard before turning your back on it, for once you do, there is no turning back. Now, I can tell some things about this necklace and all that goes with it. As I said before, this stone is very rare. There is only one other like it in existence. Actually, they were created at the same time. They are two sides to one face. As the legend goes, two individuals come to this earth to follow the path towards greatness. If they can overcome the challenges before them, and learn to love each other, they will become the most powerful force in the world. Of course, I am paraphrasing here, and I have left out a great deal of the legend." Molly carefully explained this to her very confused child.

"What do you mean you're not telling me everything?" Ginny yelled. "It's my life, my destiny. I demand the whole story!" she was steadily growing confused and angry. Molly knew her youngest, and most spirited child was about to lose all control. She quickly resumed her explanation. Years of experience told her that words, not hugs were what Ginny wanted.

"I left out information because it is your duty to discover that in time. Eventually others will explain things to you, and at times you will have to learn them on your own. I know it's confusing, dear, but remember, this is only the third time in the entire history of the world that this event has occurred. The rules are ancient, and such there have been few chances for modernization." Molly carefully regarded her daughter, then continued. "Well, where were we, oh, yes…the other stone. It is identical to yours, with one noticeable exception; it is black. It is known as 'The Soul of the World'. The man who owns that stone will possess a soul that can withstand all of the problems of the world. He will suffer through hardships that would destroy an ordinary man; yet he will maintain a true sense of himself. He is your soul mate. You are betrothed to him." Molly delicately added.

"Betrothed? Betrothed? Are you out of your ever loving mind, mother?" Ginny could not hold back her anger now. If this was some idea of a joke, she wasn't laughing. A joke, that's it! This was one of Fred and George's pranks, and they convinced Mum to join in. "Ha, ha!" Ginny said with an air of triumph, "I see behind your little joke. Wow, I was really going for it! Fred, George, where are you. I give up, you got me!" She called out through the house. Her brothers did not come running. No, much to her disappointment, no one came. Her mother became even more serious.

"I know that this is hard to comprehend, sweetie. I know it sounds so archaic, but it is important that you and this man are eventually together. In some way you will both shape the future of the world. I do not know who this man is; you won't even find out who it is until the time the stones feel it is appropriate." Molly apologetically explained. "I can tell you that you might get hints from the stone. You have already realized that the stone has its own pulse, so to speak. Legend tells us that once you have the stone, you will have a magical connection to your mate, and he you. You will feel this connection much stronger than he will, at first. After all, your stone is the symbol of love. Neither of you will understand the feeling at first, either."

Molly paused for a short moment. "Yes this is all confusing and overwhelming. Now sweet pea, this is the most important part of your destiny; the first step. If you do not follow these requirements, your destiny cannot be fulfilled." Ginny could see that her mother felt somewhat uncomfortable about their conversation, but soon Molly continued. "You must always wear this necklace, but you must be discreet about it, as well. I know it is beautiful, and quite the showpiece, but you must wear it under your jumper. This pendant is well known throughout the magic world, as is its significance. You may be viewed as a valuable commodity to some wizards. You need time to come into your own. At this time, only Dumbledore knows about your little secret. Secondly, you must remain a virgin until you meet your soul mate." Both mother and daughter blushed at these words.

"Wh-what did you say? What does sex have to do with this? You mean I have to HAVE SEX with this unknown guy? Oh, mum! Well, might as well give up on this whole destiny thing now." Seeing her mother's face contort in horror, Ginny knew the woman was making up lurid scenarios in her head. She quickly added, "I don't mean because I've already done anything with anyone mum! I just meant I can't imagine anyone having any interest in me…even if the fate of the world lies upon our union."

"Oh, sweat pea, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are absolutely gorgeous!" Ginny rolled her eyes at this statement. "No, I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother. You are at an age when you feel there is nothing special about yourself, that you're plain. You'll see in time, luv, that you and your brothers, for that matter, will be fighting the boys off with sticks. Literally, in your brothers' cases." Molly chuckled at the thought of Ron chasing some poor boy around the Great Hall with a Beater's stick because the young man dared ask his little sis to a school dance.

Before her daughter could ask what was so funny, Molly turned to her little girl. "Oh, the funny moments this will bring! Now, after you have had a nice long time to think about all this new information, you can come to me with questions. Remember, though, I cannot answer many of the questions you will have. "Molly added with an air of sadness.

She gave her daughter a small hug, and got up to leave the room. Before leaving, she turned to Ginny, "I know it is a lot to absorb and understand, but this is a blessing. You one day you will become one of the greatest forces in magic history. Just don't let all of the power go to your head," she warned. "If you chose to accept this destiny, and follow its rules, your powers will grow. Every time you fight temptation you will be rewarded" With that, she left the room.

Ginny sat there quiet and stunned. She did not have any idea how to process this information. It was truly mind boggling. After close to a quarter of an hour's deliberation, she came to a rational decision. Her parents, afraid that their only precious daughter was feeling lonely and ordinary, formulated this plan to boost her confidence. They wanted to keep her from jumping into bed with the first wizard who gave her a second look. She absentmindedly scratched behind her brother Ron's pet rat Scabber's head. The little fur ball had been in the room the whole time the two female Weasleys were speaking. Yes, this was just an elaborate ruse her parents concocted.

"The plan might be far fetched and corny, Scabbers, dear", she jokingly spoke to the rat, "but you have to admit, she deserves an 'O' for creativity!" With that she made her way slowly back to her room.

**A/N: **Okay, I hope this came out the way it was supposed to, and that you like what you're reading, again, reviews help, a lot! The ideas may seem far fetched, but I do have a realistic and captivating plot devised. As for some things that might not make sense…THEY AREN"T SUPPOSED TO YET! If you knew where the story was going, and what was going to happen, what would be the point of reading or writing it? To krflex, author of the wonderful story, The Weasel and the Kneazle, and many other awesome fanfics, thank you so much for all you help and guidance. You've really boosted my confidence! For all of you out there looking for truly fantastic fiction, I highly recommend her works; they will not disappoint!


	4. Hi Ho, Hi Ho, Its Off To Hogwarts He'll

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling would never write this bad. I am not her, she is not me, she owns it all, and I'm poor, yippee!

**Chapter Four: Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's Off To Hogwarts He'll Go**

_Draco made his way towards the young woman, the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. Her features were captivating. Her eyes, her smile, that gorgeous body; she was the living embodiment of perfect. Merlin, himself must have had a hand in her creation._

_'That's odd, she is in black and white' he thought to himself. 'This is simply NOT normal! Oh, wait, I'm dreaming.' Even in his unconscious state, Draco knew what was going on. This was one benefit from being brought up by Lucius Malfoy. His father insisted that he always be in control; even in his sleep. _

'_Ah, fuck it, I may be dreaming, but I might as well enjoy this little fantasy. Damn, she's beautiful! Let's see where this little dream takes me,' he thought to himself._

_Draco made his way to the vixen before him. She was about his age, or rather the age he was in his dream. Although she was short, she was proportionate. Nothing about her was too big or too small. She looked at him adoringly, her eyes beckoning him to her. He could not believe it, at first, but he was happy she was doing this. He felt so vulnerable around her, yet complete. This was a new experience for Draco. He was always in control, females came to him. He made them nervous and self-conscious, not the other way around. The woman quickly crossed the distance between them, and took him in her arms._

_"I know that neither one of us wanted this at first," she began. "Now, before you get all defensive, I do find you quite attractive; alright you are drop-dead sexy. You do have a reputation, however. You know, love them and leave them. I must tell you upfront that I am NOT that type of girl." She leaned in closer to Draco, making the hair on his neck stand on edge. "I will honor my part of the deal, but you must hold up yours. I give you what you want, and you give me what I want." The woman's lips curled into a seductive smirk that was worthy of the most wicked Slytherin female._

_"You realize, luv, I cannot promise that I can give you what you want…" He replied in a voice he hoped did not betray his nervousness. Apparently, it worked, for the woman frowned, and began to walk away. Not wanting to let her leave, he quickly added, "Of course, if I get what I want, I'm sure it would convince me to put a serious effort into giving you what you want."_

_That seemed to do the trick, for after a moment of consideration, she turned back to him. After a slight nod of her head, she leaned in towards him. She was almost touching his lips, leaning even closer; she closed her eyes, and moved right in to… _

"Young Master, please wake up…" a shaky voice interrupted the interlude. "Your father wants to talk to in," the voice was interrupted by a groggy Draco.

"Wh-what?" he mumbled. He realized he was no longer with that beautiful woman, and it was a blasted house elf's fault.

"You stupid creature!" He yelled, throwing a pillow at the trembling elf. "You interrupted my dream. What, may I ask was so important that you felt the need to disturb me?" Draco was thoroughly annoyed. His steel gray eyes flashed as he verbally assaulted the elf.

"Begging your pardon, young Master, but your father wants you in his study at precisely quarter past the hour. Tibby was only trying to tell his young Master." The elf was now on his knees groveling before Draco.

"Quarter past? That gives me less than half an hour! Why you incompetent…" Draco had started into a rage, but quickly stopped and composed himself. "My father," he spat the name with disgust, "Figures he would disturb my lie-in. It's Saturday, for Merlin's sake! Tibby, prepare my shower, and then lay out my clothing. Oh, and do not bother punishing yourself; however, if my father asks, tell him I had you shut your hands in the door several times." He ordered the elf, and then began to prepare for the day.

'_I handled that well", _he thought to himself as he showered. '_I wasn't too strict, but I did make it clear who was boss. Mother will be pleased with me. Besides, father would go round the twist if he knew I told the elf not to punish himself. Now _that_ was worth being interrupted for!' _His mind began to think back to the dream, trying hard to remember the now fuzzy details.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he caught sight of his clock, which no read five after. 'No time for daydreaming, "his majesty" awaits.' With that, Draco looked himself over in the mirror. The young man was the epitome of perfection. His platinum blond hair hung loosely around his face. He had on a pair of neatly pressed black pants, and a white linen dress shirt. He finished his ensemble off with his summer dress robe. His father insisted that he always be properly dressed in traditional wizarding attire. He gave one last glance in the mirror, smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in his robe, and headed to Lucius' study.

Arriving at the study, he paused in front of the massive English Oak doors. He cleared any sign of emotion from his face. The younger Malfoy sharply wrapped twice on the door, and awaited an answer.

"Enter". The one word command was said plainly, but by a voice as hard as stone. Draco turned the silver knob, and entered the room. There could be little doubt that this room was Lucius Malfoy's private study. It practically screamed wealth, power, arrogance, and evil. The floors were made of the finest black marble. The walls were carved ebony. Portraits adorned the walls in various places. A particularly menacing portrait of Lucius' father hung directly above the fireplace to Draco's right. The windows were clad in heavy green velvet drapes that blocked out any sunlight. Throughout the study were items that Draco knew were used in the Dark Arts. Some looked down right menacing, like the severed head with what looked like black telescopic lenses for eyes.

Behind intricately carved ebony desk sat Lucius Malfoy. He was a sight to behold. His white blonde hair was neatly pulled back in a ponytail, secured with a black satin ribbon. Lucius' face was set in a hardened mix of superiority and distain. He carefully watched as his son entered the room. Lucius was pleased to see the arrogant and distant appearance the boy presented; not that the elder man would ever admit it, though. Draco made his way to his father's desk and stood beside a dark green leather chair.

"Sit." Lucius commanded. Draco followed the order. The chair was carefully selected to put its inhabitant at a psychological and physical disadvantage. When one sat in the chair they had to look up to regard Lucius. Draco felt the familiar sensation of inferiority in his father's presence.

"You will be starting a new year at Hogwarts shortly." He began in a controlled tone laced with arrogance. "I expect you to be at the top of your class. I will not tolerate you allowing that mudblood to receive better marks than you, again" He added the last remark with an air of sheer disgust. "I also expect that you will not allow Potter to make a fool of you on the Quidditch field either. I do not want to see a repeat of last year's pitiful display. You are a Malfoy, a sorry excuse for a Malfoy, but that is beside the point. Our lord's return is eminent, and when he calls I must be able to present you as a viable resource for our cause." Lucius glared down at his son, leaving little doubt that he was serious in his demands.

"Now, I will be leaving in the morning, and will not return before you depart. My whereabouts are not your concern, but should you need my attention, I will have an owl available and ready to contact me. Your mother will be escorting you to Diagon Alley for your supplies on Monday. I trust that you will present yourself as an upstanding pureblood, worthy of the name Malfoy." Lucius' tone was now businesslike, but brisk. "You will also keep watch on your mother. We both know that she is weak and easily lead astray. Any inconsistencies will be reported to me immediately. I am trusting you with this task. Do not disappoint me. Have a good year, you may go." With that, he turned his attention to some papers on his desk.

Draco quickly seized the opportunity to leave his father's presence, and left the room. _'Well, that could have been worse.'_ He thought to himself. Draco was actually quite surprised by the lecture. He would not have to see that man for the entire week before returning to school. Sure, he would have preferred some encouragement, but this was Lucius Malfoy. Encouragement was not something the man knew anything about. What really brightened Draco's day was the revelation that he would be going to Diagon Alley with just his mum.

Draco thoroughly enjoyed the day he spent in Diagon Alley with his mother. They spent the day leisurely shopping for his supplies. They visited the Museum of Wizard History, had ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, and even stopped by to see Mr. Ollivander. After a few hours being measured for new custom robes at Madam Malkin's, and a quick stop at Gringott's, mother and son headed home.

Draco and Narcissa spent the next week enjoying the peacefulness of a house without Lucius. Mother and son talked for hours about what they each hoped the future would bring. Needless to say, Lucius was not in any of those dreams. Narcissa listened as her son explained that he wanted to be a man completely different from his father. He wanted to be a man who loved and respected his future wife and children. Draco did not want his family to ever fear him. Respect him, yes, but not fear.

He told his mother that he did not want to ever become a Death Eater. It was not that he did not believe in their cause, entirely. He felt that there was some validity in the Dark Lord's Mission. Draco felt true pride in being a pureblood. There were not many left in the world, and that sacredness should be preserved. Yes, he did in fact feel he was somewhat better than others because of his pedigree. There was also the fact that he was rich. Logic dictated to him that wealth gave him a level of superiority. Despite these beliefs, Draco did not want to fall into legion with Voldemort.

It was the way Lucius raised him that led Draco to this decision. He had always been told that as a Malfoy, he should not bow to anyone. Draco could not see himself taking orders from, and blindly following anyone; especially not someone his _father_ idolized. This is not to say that the young Malfoy wanted to fight against the Dark Lord, either. No, Draco saw allegiance to either side as wrong. At this point in his life there was no need to affiliate with any side. It was not as if there was a war going on. He was thirteen, why should he be concerned with adult issues? He simply wanted to enjoy being young. He had his entire life ahead of him. If and when the time ever came that he needed to pick sides, he would think about it then.

All too quickly, the day before the journey to King's Cross arrived. Draco was finishing packing his items for the term. Yes, he actually packed. He had never had the opportunity to do this before. Lucius had always insisted that the servants perform such a menial task. Draco, however, wanted to see what it was like to do this for himself at least once in his life. Who knew when he would get this chance again? As he was placing the last of his belongings in his trunk Tibby arrived and announced that Draco's mother would like to see him in her parlor when he was done.

'That is such a nice change', he thought to himself. 'Quite wonderful, really; not being ordered around.' Draco made his way to his mother's personal chambers. He gently knocked on the door, pausing for just a brief moment before entering. He knew he need not wait for permission. Draco adored his mother's salon. It was a sanctuary within the Manor; the only room Lucius allowed her to decorate as she saw fit. The walls were a luxurious butter cream silk with delicate roses embroidered in mauve and sage. Highly polished light- oak hardwood floors gave the room a warm feeling. A large Oriental rug covered the middle of the room. Narcissa sat on a sage colored setae with an intricate brocade pattern. She looked quite striking. Her platinum blonde hair was neatly pulled back in a sophisticated, but not too harsh twist. She wore a fashionable lavender robe. Since Lucius was not home, she was able to dress as she pleased.

Draco made his way towards his mother, and sat on the plush chair by her. "You wanted to see me?" He asked as he took a cup of tea from her waiting personal elf.

"Yes, I did, Draco. I know that you will be going off to school tomorrow," Narcissa began in a sweet and calming tone. "I want to speak with you about this upcoming term. Now, I realize that Lucius has already given you instructions, but I am quite sure that they were insufficient." As she spoke her husband's name, a look of pure disgust marred her beautiful face. "Anyway, I want you to have a good year. Try your best; that is all I ask. I realize that you have a great deal of pressure put upon you from him. I have confidence that you will succeed in all your endeavors." A warm smile crept across her face as she regarded her son.

"Now, that being said, I have something very important to discuss with you." Narcissa became a bit apprehensive at this point, "You are a very special young man, Draco."

"Mum, stop it, I'm your son, of course I'm special." He began, shrugging off his mother's comment.

"No, Draco, let me finish. You are special because you have a destiny to fulfill." Narcissa knew this was not going the right way. She was beginning to uncharacteristically fumble for words. "Oh, where to begin? Draco, from the beginning of time, guardians have been born to protect the magical world. They come to earth at times when there is to be a great shift in magical power." She was beginning to calm down, and the words were coming to her more easily. "Our ancestors, mine and yours that is, are descended from this line of guardians. Now, son, what I am about to tell you will change your life. I have something for you." Narcissa reached into her robes, and removed a small velvet box. "This is for you."

Draco took the offered box. He paused for a moment, trying to read his mother's emotional face, and then opened the box. Inside he discovered a pendant identical to the one Ginny had received, but the stone was different. Much like Ginny had done, Draco opened the small cage and held the small black stone. He noticed the fluid and opalescent qualities it possessed, as well as the pulse that seemed to radiate.

"Okay, I am confused. While this is nice, isn't it a bit girlish? Oh, and what does this have to do with this destiny you were speaking of?" Draco pleasantly asked his mother. He always loved gifts from her, but he was quite perplexed by this one.

"Now, what I am about to say to you is going to sound somewhat far-fetched, and it will be confusing." Narcissa began, she knew that this conversation had to take place. It pained her, though. This child before her had already suffered, and she was now condemning him to a life of struggle. "Draco, that stone is very rare. It is called the 'Soul of the World'. It is far more valuable than any diamond, pearl, or other gemstone. It contains great magical qualities. The owner of this stone is truly the soul of the world. This man is capable of taking on the pressure and responsibility of protecting and leading the world, and all its inhabitants. Draco, you are that man." Narcissa paused to take in her son's reaction.

"Okay, mum, what is going on here?" He began to question, but he was quickly quieted.

"Shh, child. This is going to be overwhelming. I will admit that even I do not know the whole story. But here is what I can tell you; throughout the course of history there have been two individuals that have held this stone. They were alive during times of great transition in the magic world. These two men were meant to complete legendary destinies; but each failed." She could see the questions forming in his mind. "I cannot tell you who those men were; at this point it is not important. The point is that you have been chosen to carry on this legacy. There is an ancient legend that dictates who shall receive this honor. I am paraphrasing, of course, but the gist is this. The man who would carry this weight would be born into the line to a mother that was the compilation of her two sisters. That woman is me, Draco. I am the middle child of my sisters. Bellatrix and Andromeda were at opposite ends of the spectrum; I fell somewhere in the middle. It is the Black family that carries on this destiny, and I am the only one born with two other siblings. I really am a mix of my sisters. I have Bella's pride and Andi's acceptance." She took a deep breathe thinking of her sisters.

"Now, here is what all of this means. Draco, you will one day be called upon to carry the world. You have the type of soul that knows and can withstand torture and pain without losing your sense of self. You and your partner will decide the direction the earth will move towards." At these words Draco perked up. "Yes, you heard me right, your partner. There is another stone out in the world known as the 'Heart of the World'. The woman who carries it completes you. She has enough love to carry the world, and to see the goodness in anyone. One day these stones will draw the two of you together. You are betrothed to her son, and no, I do not know who she is. By taking this stone you are beginning the first step towards accepting and completing your destiny." Narcissa continued explaining.

"Now, I must give you the guidelines that must be followed in order to accept the destiny. You have a choice, Draco. You do not have to do this. I know you son; you want to be your own man. This destiny provides you that opportunity. Lucius does not know about this. I know the Dark Lord would be quite interested to know your identity. The power you and your partner will one day harness will be fantastic. Your allegiance will tip the scales towards whatever side you both choose. That is the key, there; both of you. You are two sides to a coin; you and this woman will complete each other."

"So, these stones will bring us together? She had better be good looking. I am not marrying a hag. I don't care what depends on it!" Draco commented. He was a thirteen year old boy, afterall.

"I'm sure she will be lovely. Now, I know this is a quick run through, but I have little information for you. Since it is not my destiny, I don't know the particulars. Seeing how this has only happened twice before, there is little information from research, either. Now, as you progress through this destiny, your powers will progress. This will only happen if you obey the following rules. First, you must keep this pendant with you always. I realize it is girlish, so here." With a quick flick of her wand the pendant was transfigured into a pocket watch. "You get your talent in Transfiguration from me." She added with a smile.

"You must carry this with you at all times. Since I have transfigured it no one will know what it is. It is safer this way. You can never tell anyone about this legend. There will be certain people who know, of course, but they will never let on. Remember, you are now a very valuable commodity in the wizarding world. If you want to experience the full extent of your power, you must keep this secret. You will have the chance to become your own man, to make your own decisions. Oh, and one last thing, Draco." Narcissa hesitated at this point, she knew Draco would not like what she was about to say. "You must remain a virgin until you meet this woman. You are both meant only for each other."

"You have got to be kidding me! What the heck does that have to do with anything? Mum, come on now, I am Draco Malfoy. Chicks are always throwing themselves at me." Draco began to protest. He could not believe this, what about him, what about his needs?

"Draco Arthur Malfoy you will not throw away this destiny so you can have fun with good for nothing little whores. I did not raise you to be a philanderer like your father." Narcissa spoke with distain and force. This was quite out of character for her, and Draco quickly changed his tune.

"Okay, mum, I'm sorry. I will do what needs to be done. If that is what it takes, I will do it. I can still have some fun now and then, right?" He added with an impish grin.

"Oh, my precious son, you are too much. I am glad we are this close. You will be a fine man someday. Think over all of this. I know you have a rough road ahead of you. Stay true to yourself and your destiny. Each time you refuse temptation you will be rewarded with more powers. I will see you in the morning, son. Pleasant dreams." With that, Narcissa kissed Draco on the cheek and made her way to her bedchamber.

Draco slowly walked back to his room thinking about all that his mother said. He wanted to make her proud, and to have this power for himself. Above all, he wanted to be his own man; this destiny sounded like it would afford him that luxury. 'No sex until I meet this woman; whenever that might be,' he thought to himself, feeling somewhat dejected. 'She better be worth it, that's all I have to say!'

With that he prepared himself for bed. Soon after lying down on the expensive sheets he was fast asleep, dreaming of a beautiful woman in black and white.

**A/N:** This chapter was very difficult to write. I knew what I wanted to say, but that is much easier said than done. I love writing Draco. He is a very complex character; that is why I felt he fit this plot line perfectly. Again, I know some things are a bit far fetched, but they will be neatly explained as we progress.

This chapter may have grammatical mistakes, and I apologize. I do not have a beta. I am attempting to find one, but want to continue with the story in the mean time. If anyone out there is interested in beat-ing, or can recommend someone, please let me know. I also have some major plot twists that I feel I need to discuss with someone; so anyone who can keep a secret, contact me.

Okay, I have a question for ya'll. I do not plan to have the two of them get together until after they have graduated. Now, how much time at Hogwarts do you want to see in the story line? I am still pondering this myself, and I figured I'd give you a chance to voice your opinion.


	5. Looking Back

**Disclaimer: **I wonder what would happen if I claimed all this was mine? On second thought, I don't want to know. I own nothing, there, I said it. Damn, I'm depressed.

**Looking Back**

Ginevra Weasley stood in her flat overlooking muggle London. She was dressed in a beautiful black Armani suit and black Manalo Blahnik heels. Her hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. She was the epitome of muggle style and sophistication. It was 2005, and she had finished her elementary studies six years ago. She actually had left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 8 1/2 years previously. Shortly after the end of her 4th year she was forced to go into hiding. When she went along to help Harry fight off the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic at the end of her fourth year she had made strong enemies in Voldemort's followers. Despite the fact that the Ministry incarcerated those caught in the incident that night, there was little doubt that they would all escape. The Dementors had chosen to follow the Dark Lord. The Aurors that were placed at the wizarding prison had little chance to keep such powerful prisoners locked up.

Dumbledore had felt it prudent to send Ginny into hiding. He did not want to give Voldemort the chance to get a hold of her and attempt to corrupt her in any way. Dumbledore had been certain since the beginning of Ginny's third year that Voldemort was aware of her special destiny. The spring before it had been discovered that Ron's pet rat Scabbers was in reality an Animagus named Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew had once been a dear friend of Lily and James Potter. He was the one who betrayed the couple's whereabouts to the Dark Lord. The Animagus hid with the Weasleys until he was discovered. Since he was privy to all conversations that went on in the household, there was little doubt that he had learned Ginny's secret. Information like that was a valuable commodity, which he surely relayed to Voldemort.

As she looked out the window of her palatial flat, her thoughts were transported back to her days at Hogwarts.

_FLASHBACK_

It was Ginny's third year, and she was at the Yule Ball with Neville Longbottom. The previous two years had been a blur. When she was first given the necklace she was skeptical. The first time she placed it around her neck she felt empowered and comforted. It was as if strength and love radiated from her very being.

As she stood in Hogwarts' Great Hall, she looked around in wonder. _Could he be here?_ This was a question that she had begun to ask herself often. As much as Ginny wanted to doubt the validity of the legend, she was finding it more and more difficult to deny as time went on. Upon her arrival at Hogwarts that first year, she experienced a strong sensation of warmth through her body whenever the school was together. She assumed this meant her betrothed was indeed there.

Ginny found it quite amazing, really; this destiny became more real everyday. She found herself finding goodness in everyone she met. At first, her friends thought she had gone mad. Not that she blamed them. She remembers vividly the first time she realized she was being overly understanding towards others. It was during Potions, one of her least favorite classes.

Professor Snape had always been the coldest, strictest teacher in the school. He had just finished docking fifty points from Gryffindor because Colin Creevey could not seem to fight the urge to talk continuously to Ginny. Rather than being outraged by the harsh punishment, Ginny shrugged her shoulders and told Colin that he had it coming. When Colin asked what she meant by that, Ginny responded that Professor Snape had a difficult job. Many of the ingredients they were working with could be dangerous if not properly handled or mixed. She cited that as a professor it was Snape's responsibility to keep them all safe, and he had been infuriated by Colin's lack of respect for the potentially dangerous situation they could be in. If Colin was talking, they could not hear the instructions; someone could get hurt. Needless to say, Colin was not the only one surprised by Ginny's little lecture. She could not believe she had even put two and two together to come up with that line of reasoning. She had never been particularly good at Potions, and was not a fan of Snape's. From that day forward, however, she found the subject much easier. It was as if someone flipped a switch in her mind. Though she did not want to acknowledge it, a little voice spoke in her head, 'Each time you embrace your destiny you will be rewarded.' Her logical side knew that her sticking up for Snape could have nothing to do with her sudden turn around in potions. Her heart, though told her differently.

"Ginny, hello, you in there?" Neville waived a hand in front of Ginny's eyes to snap her out of her daydream. "I know the hall is beautiful, quite mesmerizing, huh?" He squeaked, trying to make small talk.

Snapping out of her trance, she replied, "Yes, it is, Neville, yes it is. Why don't we go say hello to my brother for a moment?" Not wanting to have her poor feet assaulted anymore by Neville's lack of dancing prowess, she dragged him towards Ron and his friends.

"Hey there, Ginny-bean. How's my favorite sister doing this evening?" Her brother looked thoroughly pleased to see her. "Ladies, you don't mind if Harry and I visit with my sister for a moment? Neville, be a gent and dance with Miss Patil here, would you?" Ron added, obviously looking for any excuse to get away from his date.

"Oh, I see how it is," Ginny joked, as Neville walked away with a very irritated looking Parvati, or was it Padma; she could never tell them apart. "You just wanted a way to get rid of her. Oh, and Ron, I am your only sister." She added with an over dramatized huff.

"Small details, sis, small details," Ron added with a jovial smile. "Now, let your big brother twirl you around the dance floor for a few times. Then Harry can dance with you a moment; we gotta give him a break from his date, too, you know." At that Ron led his little sister onto the dance floor.

They danced for two songs, laughing and joking about how funny some people looked in their dress robes. Ginny tried her best to keep her brother's attention focused on their little chit chat. She knew he was rather jealous over the fact that Hermione had come to the dance with Viktor Krum; not that Ron would ever admit to it.

As the second song ended, Ron caught sight of Viktor leading Hermione towards the balcony, and decided he needed to investigate. Harry noticed that Ron deserted her, and approached Ginny quickly.

"Well, I guess since he feels the need to spy on Hermione, it's my turn to twirl you about." He said as he offered her his hand. Ginny smiled and was nearly dumbstruck when she looked into his twinkling green eyes. "Shall we, my lady?" At that Harry took Ginny into his arms and they began to sway to the music.

The dance floor was quite crowded, and couples were continuously bumping into each other. Ginny felt a warm sensation spread throughout her body. Her pulse quickened and she felt short of breathe. She looked up into Harry's eyes, and felt an overpowering sensation as she bumped into someone behind her.

"Watch where you are moving you filthy little weasel!" Draco Malfoy's voice growled at Ginny. She turned around to see him and his date Pansy Parkinson glaring at her. Ginny was still too overcome by the feeling to say anything, but Harry was quick to defend her.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy. You don't own the dance floor. Just leave us alone." He spoke up. Ginny was over the moon, Harry Potter, the man of her dreams, was defending her.

"Oh, how nice, Potty is sticking up for his wittle admirer. Better be careful, you won't be able to get rid of her now you've showed her some attention." Malfoy sneered at the two, his face in his trademark smirk. With that he and Pansy waltzed away.

"Come on, Gin, let's go make sure Ron didn't hex Krum into oblivion." Harry said, walking off the dance floor. No longer in Harry's arms, and alone on the dance floor, the feelings and sensations Ginny experienced disappeared. 'I wonder what that was all about.' She thought to herself as she made her way across the room. She abruptly stopped. 'Oh, my gosh…that feeling, oh, could it be? Could Harry Potter be my mate?' The thought was almost too much. She never thought she would be this lucky, she actually liked him. 'Please, Merlin let it be him.' Suddenly, the whole destiny concept was very appealing to Ginny Weasley.

END FLASHBACK

Ginevra had to laugh to herself as she recalled this experience. She had long ago come to terms with the realization that Harry Potter was not her mate. No, he was currently married to Hermione Granger. Despite the fact that Ron was quite taken with her, she chose Harry. It was always a testament to the strength of the trio's friendship that they did not allow this potential love triangle to get in the way.

As disappointing as it was to know that her childhood crush was not her true love, the knowledge was not a devastating as one would have assumed. Truth be told, Ginevra felt comfort in the fact that her true love was not destined to kill or be killed. She knew it would be very difficult for her to sit in her London flat and worry constantly about Harry. Not that she didn't already worry, but if he was her mate, the agony of uncertainty would be unbearable.

Ginevra was a very fortunate witch, and she knew it. She was wealthy, all by her own talents. Her time in the muggle world had been well spent. She was not allowed to help the Order in any physical way; Dumbledore insisted that she stay hidden. She did, however send regular monetary assistance to help finance the war. She was beginning to get fed up with he forced, exile, though. She would never meet her mate this way.

She picked up her pen and began writing. This was a constructive outlet that Remus Lupin had encouraged her to do. He was one of the few wizards she saw regularly. He was the one who spirited her away in the dark of night all those years ago. He had been her one constant link to the wizarding world. She knew that he was an outcast, and felt a connection to him. She would talk with him about her experience with Tom Riddle's diary. At that point in he life, she feared writing, and it pained her, for she had always enjoyed it so. Remus bought her muggle paper and pens to use. He showed her that there was nothing to fear. Slowly, she began to write again. She found great comfort in it, and was proud of her work. She had become quite the story teller.

"Gin, what are you doing? The press conference is in half an hour and you cannot go like that!" Remus' voice broke her away from her writing. "Come, on, now, we need to get going. What are you writing, anyways? Get a sudden burst of creativity? Well, glad to see, it but you have a book about to be released, and your focus needs to be on promoting it!" He rambled along.

"Remus, I look fine. This is a beautiful suit, and" She caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror, and pause mid sentence. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to do the appearance glamour." Realizing her oversight, she flicked her hands (she no longer needed a wand to do magic), and took on her muggle identity. "All set, let's go", she said exiting the flat.

"You know, you definatley look interesting like that", he said motioning towards her new identity. "Blond hair suits you." With that they left for the press conference.

**A/N:** Okay, confused yet? First I want to thank everyone for their input on how the story should progress. I decided to split the difference, and show their time in Hogwarts through memories. I know this chapter is short, and I could have added more, like what Ginny does for a living, and such. I have a really big twist planned here, and I felt it deserved it's own chapter. Next chapter we will find out what's up with Draco's life. I know some of this chapter does not mesh with the books, but you are VERY close to that being explained away. I've given you some clues, but I hope no one can guess it yet.

In case I don't get a chance to post again before hand, Happy Easter!


	6. Double, Double, Draco's Trouble

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this fic and the world in which they reside still belong to J.K. Rowling. The only profit being made is in the joy I receive from this creative outlet.

**A/N:** Sorry this took a few days to update, but I think you will find it was worth the wait! I was busy enjoying Easter, my husband had a few days off, and we tackled the evil (dun dun dun) SPRING CLEANING. For a while the cleaning was winning.

**Double, Double, Draco's Trouble**

Draco Malfoy stood in the kitchen of the small house he had called home for the past seven years. The house itself was not really what most people would call small. There were eight bedchambers, five of which were suites, a library, only slightly smaller than the one at Hogwarts, and many other large rooms. To Draco, however, it was quite small. His current living arrangements paled in grandeur to Malfoy Manor. The fact bothered him little, though. This house, no this home was rather wonderful, actually. Home; that is exactly what this abode in the Scottish countryside was. The home was one of the many estates that Narcissa had access to, and was known only to her and Draco. Narcissa's father had insisted that she keep the house a secret. No one in the family, not even her sisters, knew of its existence. It had always been her little piece of insurance if life with Lucius became life threatening; to her or more importantly, Draco.

He had just finished his morning run around the palatial grounds. Draco made his way to the breakfast nook, and sat down at the small table that he and Narcissa usually shared breakfast at. He had grown to cherish the coziness he felt in that room. He and his mother shared many long conversations there. They would talk about the future, and their pasts. The past; that was what Draco's mind was lingering on this morning.

FLASHBACK

It was the morning Draco had been waiting for; graduation day. After seven long years at Hogwarts, he was finally a grown man. He had spent the years trying to live up to so many expectations. While he could give a damn about what his father wanted from him, Draco was well aware of the consequences of openly defying the man. Instead, Draco made certain that Lucius could not find outright proof of his son's disloyalty. He had lived up to what others at school had expected of him. He remained arrogant, cold, and calculating; never letting anyone past the facade he had created.

He also had lived up to the requirements of his destiny. As hard as it was to believe, even for himself, Draco had remained a virgin. Yes, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God, the guy who could have any girl he wanted any time he wanted, had never had more than a heavy snogging session with any girl. Of course the rumors flew; everyone _knew_ he had bedded half the school. Draco found it quite humorous how easily people believed in this fictional reputation. He took true delight in the fact girls would willing allow the school to believe they had been a notch in his bedpost. It had been as if they believed permitting these rumors to abound elevated them in some way.

Draco stepped into the shower in his Head Boy's dormitory for the last time. As the hot water pulsated against his skin his thoughts wondered to the future. He knew full well that his father would insist on him becoming a Death Eater. Voldemort had been back since the end of his fourth year. The Dark Lord's power had grown since then, and over the past two years war had ravaged the magic world. Draco's resolve had not wavered in the past four years. He did not want to blindly follow Voldemort when he was thirteen, and he did not want to now. While he pondered this thought, another crept into his mind. There was his destiny to consider. He had spent years contemplating it. He would be lying if he said he had always believed in its validity.

That first year after learning of the destiny was trying. If it had not been that his mother told him about it, he probably would have chucked all thoughts of it. The end of that first year was when he truly began to believe. He was alone in his room with a much endowed, very drunk 5th year Slytherin girl. Being a normal 13-year old boy, he was quite interested in just how far he could actually get with this older woman. She was far too inebriated to protest, in fact she was encouraging him. He had removed her top, and was making short work of his own clothing. As he was disrobing, the pocket watch fell from his robe, clinking loudly as it hit the ground. Draco froze, remembering the promise he made to his mother. Grudgingly he covered the now passed out girl up with a blanket, and let her sleep in his bed. He spent the rest of the night in a chair. When she awoke the next morning she found Draco gone, and a note beside the pillow. It simply said, _Thanks for last night._

In the days following that event, Draco found he was able to recall, verbatim, whatever he read. _Must be my reward_, he smirked to himself. Over the years, this gift progressed to where he had what was referred to as total recall. He could remember any and everything he read, heard, or saw. This gift proved most valuable in his studies, and he was certain it had helped immensely in his earning the Head Boy status.

Having showered and prepared for the day, he made his way to the Quidditch pitch for the Commencement Ceremony. It was a glorious day. The sun shone brilliantly in the sky. The summer air was warm and enveloping with a gently breeze flitting about. The ceremony went on elegantly. Both he and Granger gave speeches, being the top students. After it was over, Draco began to make his way to the Great Hall for the Graduation Feast when his godfather, Severus Snape pulled him aside.

"Draco, you must come with me, now." The Potions Master said in a hushed, yet urgent tone.

Draco was quite taken aback by this. His godfather was not one to ever show any hint of emotion. "What is going on?" He asked, trying to hide his concern.

"Do not ask questions. Follow me. Do not under any circumstances leave my side." Snape answered. Though he was now composed, his eyes revealed to Draco that this was a matter of life and death.

They made their way into Hogwarts Castle, and slipped through the doorway to the dungeons. Draco followed Snape through a labyrinth of twists and turns that he was not familiar with. After walking for a good quarter of an hour in complete silence, the pair came to a heavy oak door. Snape paused before it and turned to his godson.

"Now, before I open this door, I must warn you, what you will see will not be easy." His voice was barely above a whisper. "It is imperative that you do not allow your emotions to take hold of you. This door leads to the lake, there is a boat waiting on the other side. You will find your mother there. You will take yourselves to a spot outside the grounds where you will both Apparate to a safe place. Your mother knows where to go." He added. Draco could sense the urgency in his words.

As Snape spoke, Draco's mind whirled with a million questions. He had no idea what was going on, except that his mother was involved. He was jarred out of his daze upon hearing Snape's voice say, "_Alohomora_" and the unlocking of the door. Draco quickly found himself being pushed out the door, and he came upon a ghastly sight.

Narcissa Malfoy, his guardian angel, his rock, lay before him in a small row boat. She was nearly unrecognizable. Her beautiful face was marred by large, dark bruises. She was barely able to open her left eye for it was so swollen. Her flaxen white blonde hair had a pinkish hue to it, and was matted to her face and head. Her usually pristine robes were tattered, torn, and stained with blood. Draco noticed her right arm hung as if it was no longer attached to her body. Draco wanted to vomit at the sight. He felt himself begin to shake, and the world was spinning. His insides were burning with rage. He was brought back to reality by a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, I know…" Severus' voice was shaky, but insistent. "She will be fine, but we must work quickly. They will be looking for you soon. Hold out your hand," he commanded the young man.

Draco held out his hand to Severus. The elder man then took a dagger and sliced Draco's palm. He winced slightly at the pain. Snape held his godson's hand over a lump of clay he now held in his hand. Drops of blood fell onto the mass and sizzled. Letting go of Draco's hand, Snape picked up his wand and clearly said "_Corpus Creato", _and flicked his wrist in a controlled mannerInstantly, the clay transformed into a perfect replica of Draco's body. Severus then took the young Malfoy's hand and said a quick healing spell. The wound healed over perfectly.

Draco stood for a moment staring at the lifeless replica of himself lying on the ground. He had no idea what to think. He looked over to his godfather, who had an uncharacteristic mist clouding his eyes. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't speak. Get in the boat, magically row out about 3 kilometers, you will be out of the castle's wards, and Apparate from there. The boat has been charmed to disappear once you are both gone." The Potions Master said as if giving instructions in class. His demeanor softened again, and Draco could sense the man was trying desperately to stay composed. "Heal your mother; you are more than capable of helping her. Do not worry, son, everything will be alright. Trust in your mother and me." Snape put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know when I will see you again. Take care of yourself and your mother. She will explain all of this when she is better. You are a good man, Draco, and I am proud of you." Snape pulled him into a full hug, which took Draco by complete surprise. Severus let him go and said, "Now go." With that, Snape reverted to his normal stance, turned around, picked up the Draco double, and headed back towards the door to the castle.

Draco was bewildered, but did has he had been instructed. He made his way over to the boat and gently climbed in. He was careful not to rock the small vessel more than needed. He did not want to cause his mother more pain than she was already in. Narcissa whimpered slightly, and Draco struggled to hold back tears. He quickly cast a spell to make the boat move across the water.

"Don't worry mum, I'll protect you. It will all be okay." He whispered to his mother's crumpled form. She gave him a weak nod. When he reached the set Apparation point he put an arm around her and said, "Okay, mum, I'll do the wand movements, but you have to say the destination point." She nodded in agreement.

Draco raised his free arm and made the appropriate movements. His mother's frail voice whispered, "Chateau Camelot". With a small pop the pair disappeared along with the boat.

END OF FLASHBACK

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed audibly. What was supposed to have been a day of joy and celebration had turned into a nightmare. Due to his vivid memory, the events of that day and the following weeks were permanently etched into his mind. When he and his mother arrived at Chateau Camelot he quickly set about healing her. Most of the wounds were superficial. He had learned later on that Severus had healed her more critical injuries before bringing her to the lake. Her shoulder had been separated, and Draco quickly fixed it. He also healed her numerous cuts and bruises. Narcissa slept for two days after they arrived at their new home.

After she awoke, Narcissa explained to Draco what was going on. She had been preparing for the graduation ceremony when Lucius stormed into her personal chambers. Since the failed attempt to retrieve the prophesy from the Ministry, Voldemort had been searching for any magical means to solidify his power. In the search, Bellatrix had come across the Heart and Soul of the World Destiny. When the destiny had been discovered, Voldemort was informed by one of his followers of the girl's name. The Dark Lord kept her identity secret. These two individuals held great power, and he did not want anyone to get their hands on the pair before he did. After careful research, Bellatrix realized that it was her family line that would produce the male counterpart of the destiny. Since the female was already alive and coming into her powers, the male was obviously Draco.

Lucius had been told the morning of graduation about Draco's destiny. He had been '_Crucio-ed' _by the Dark Lord for his failure to know what was transpiring under his own roof. Lucius was beyond livid. He grabbed Narcissa and berated her for keeping secrets. He pointed out that Draco was his son, his heir, his property. He alone would be the one to guide the boy towards greatness. He then began to beat her. It was then that he allowed his anger to get the best of him. Lucius explained to his wife that the Dark Lord knew who Draco was, and who the girl was as well. Draco would be whisked away after the Graduation Feast, and would be immediately initiated as a Death Eater. As he gave her one last kick to the face, he told her that she would never see the young man again.

As Narcissa lay bleeding in her parlor, she knew she had to get Draco to safety before Lucius got his hands on him. She did the only thing she knew to stop this from occurring. She sent her personal house elf, Bitty, to tell Dumbledore of Lucius' intentions. As the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot , it was his responsibility to look after the well being of the two carriers of the destiny. He had been informed of their identities when the children came of age by their respective mothers. Although he was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, he was magically bound to ensure the safety of these children. He was not permitted to sway them from their personal desires or reveal their identities to each other. He was, however, obligated to keep others from forcing the duo's hands in any manner.

After a brief meeting with the house elf, Dumbledore summoned Snape to his office. The two men devised a plan to get both mother and son to safety. Severus was to retrieve Narcissa, heal her enough for travel, and intercept Draco before he went into the Graduation Feast. He created the double from Draco's blood and enchanted clay from the Dead Sea. The combination of the clay and the blood, coupled with the incantation, ensured that no one could detect that the end result was not the actual person. Unbeknownst to Draco, Severus had done the same for Narcissa.

After Draco and Narcissa had Apparated, Snape carried the body of 'Draco' up to the boy's room where the body of 'Narcissa' already was. He carefully positioned the bodies on the floor and bed, and placed a half eaten poison-laced truffle in each of their lifeless hands. Snape went on to magically infuse the poison into the two bodies. He then set a box of the remaining tainted candies on the bed, along with a note that read;

_Lucius,_

_ I would like to congratulate you on all the battles you have won throughout the course of our "marriage". You successfully made mine and MY son's lives a living hell. As you can see, however; I have won the war. _

_ You may remember a conversation years ago in which you told me that death would be my only escape from a life of your domination. Oh, yes, you reveled in the knowledge that I would never leave Draco alone with only your influence, and that I also did not have the courage to harm him. Well, today I have proven you wrong. I would rather see my son dead than have you and that monster exploit him and his destiny._

_ By now, we are together in the great beyond, enjoying the happiness denied us on earth. Remember, "husband", when that hideous monster is torturing you for your incompetence, we will be looking down from the heavens in bliss._

_Rot in hell,_

_Narcissa Black _

Draco had been amazed at the lengths to which his mother, Snape, and even Dumbledore had gone to help him. Narcissa had explained, as Dumbledore requested, that the Headmaster helped because he was bound to ensure the safety of the children of this particular destiny. This information intrigued Draco. He had asked his mother if this meant that Dumbledore knew who his betrothed was. Narcissa explained to her son that while the Headmaster did know the girl's identity, he could not reveal her name. The same magic that bound him to protect the two bound him to secrecy.

While Draco still felt no allegiance to either side, he was thankful that Dumbledore had saved his mother's life. The elder wizard could have left Narcissa to face Lucius' wrath. In the grand scheme Draco was the person who was of value, not Narcissa. This was a distinction that Lucius would have been sure to exploit. He knew that his father had planned to have him initiated as a Death Eater, and Lucius had already nearly killed Narcissa for getting in his way. The magnitude of this realization hit Draco like a ton of bricks. No, he did not toss his quaffle into either side's ring, but he did respect the Headmaster's compassion for human life.

What a life it had turned out to be! Over the past seven years he had enjoyed the freedom of being his own man. Without Lucius carefully monitoring his son's every move, Draco was able to discover who he truly was. He could explore his feelings and dreams. There was no one to disapprove of his enjoyment of art, literature, and music. At the age of twenty-five, Draco had become an intelligent, well- rounded, creative young man. He knew the importance of compassion. Though he was not comfortable with open displays of affection, he was no longer as cold and distant. When one considered this change coupled with his growing magical powers, Draco Malfoy had become a much better wizard than he had ever thought possible.

**A/N:** I loved writing this chapter! It felt like I was being really creative. I hope to update soon, but as you can see, I am beginning to get more in-depth. I find that I have to put much more careful attention into how I lay out the plotline. I am really excited, though. My wonderful husband and I sat this evening and talked about this story. I gave him the complete story lay out. This story is going to be long and involved with a tightly woven plot. It was great to tell the whole story and have someone be interested in it, as well as think it can be plausibly explained. Yeah, I know, he's my hubby, he has to say he likes it if he wants to sleep in the bed. Its still cool to hear the encouragement.

Okay, I'll stop rambling. Next chapter we will all learn just exactly what Ginny has been up to since leaving Hogwarts.


	7. Authors, Feuds, and Eavesdropping

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, I ended up w/ pneumonia, so writing wasn't on my list of things to do. This chapter will reveal serious plot twists. What is revealed about Ginny is what this entire story was born from. I hope you find it up to par. Oh, and I will explain more once you've read it.

**Disclaimer: ** I am not J.K Rowling, this is a simple attempt to honor her fantastic abilities.

"Albus, we have been fighting this war for eight years now. Harry is beginning to grow weary; we all are. Something must be done." Remus Lupin pleaded to the Hogwarts Headmaster.

True, the past eight years had ravaged the wizarding world. The war had been perfectly balanced since its beginning. Neither side ever seemed to have the upper hand. For every victory the Order had, Voldemort's Death Eaters matched them. The young were forced to grow up far too quickly. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, many times had wished he had not. After a life full of struggle, he was ready for it to be all over; or at least see some light at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh, and of course, we should all act according to Potter's will." Severus Snape spat back at the former professor. Years of fighting on the same side had not softened the animosity between Snape and his former student.

"Severus, be reasonable. I am only pointing out that we must take advantage of the information and position we have. You know as well as I do of the potential greatness the two of them can bring. Ginevra is becoming restless. I fear that if we do not move forward, we will lose her affiliation." Remus explained. He was the only wizard Ginny had contact with since she had been forced into hiding. He knew her better than her own family.

While Ginny had become a powerful young witch with a very successful writing career, she was not what one would call happy. She missed her family and friends. She missed the wizarding world. Not magic, but the wizarding world, itself. Remus had made sure that she was always able to practice her magic. Because she was constantly gaining powers, it was pertinent that she learn how to deal with them. It would do neither her nor the Order any good if she did not have control over her own abilities.

"Oh, yes, the little princess has had it horrible, hasn't she?" Snape hissed venomously. "She lives quite comfortably from what I can tell; writing those books as a means to pay homage to the great Boy Wonder! Honestly, it is a wonder Voldemort hasn't found her out yet. She might as well hang a big sign over her head announcing her whereabouts." He scoffed, thoroughly disgusted.

"How dare you!" Remus shouted. "You don't seem to mind all the money those books of hers bring into the Order. She is doing what she can, and receiving very little credit for her efforts. She gets hounded by muggle reporters all the time. Her life is not her own, she" He tried to continue, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Now, now, Severus, Remus, calm down. You are acting much as you did when you were at school. I would think that we are beyond such childish behavior." Albus Dumbledore's stern, yet calming voice interrupted. "Now, I agree, Remus, we must begin to act on bringing both Ginevra and Draco back into our world. It will not be easy, though. I cannot come out and reveal their identities to them, as you know; nor can I push them towards ours side versus Voldemort's." Albus, folded his hand in front of him, and looked off into the distance, deep in thought. After a few moments, he asked, "Severus, please contact Narcissa, and arrange for her to come to Headquarters as soon as possible."

"Of course, Headmaster. I am sure that she would be more than happy to meet with you. She was beginning to become worrisome concerning Draco, herself. I will contact her after tonight's meeting with Voldemort." Severus explained to Dumbledore. With that, he turned on his heel, and left. His black robes billowed behind him.

Dumbledore then turned to Lupin and indicated that the werewolf should have a seat. Lupin made his way to a plain wingback chair by the fireplace. His former Headmaster, the man who had always placed so much trust in him, sat across from him. Remus was quite thankful for all of the help and trust the elder wizard had placed in him over the years. First he allowed him to attend Hogwarts, despite the fact that he was a werewolf, and there were few safeguards for the condition. Then he hired him to teach at the school. Though Remus was a skilled Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the fact remained that he was a werewolf. True, a potion could now prevent him from being dangerous to others during the full moon, but many in the wizarding world still feared his kind. Despite the trouble that brief appearance had made, the Headmaster still had enough faith in Remus to trust him to serve as Ginevra Weasley's secret keeper.

Because of his condition, Remus could never have a family of his own. Over the past eight years he had come to regard the youngest Weasley as a surrogate daughter. Yes, he always had a soft spot for Harry, but he had to share the young lad with the whole wizarding world. Ginevra was his and his alone. He would literally do anything for her. He understood all too well what it was like to have to hide your true self from the world. Though the two hid for different reasons, they appreciated the struggles involved with such a clandestine lifestyle.

"I cannot thank you enough for the loyalty and dedication you have shown Miss Weasley." Dumbledore's voice broke the calm silence. "I do not believe she would have made it through these past years without your support. Now, I am concerned by some of your comments. Please tell me about Ginevra's state of mind."

"Oh, her state of mind," the younger wizard began. "She has grown restless. Ginevra wants to return to the wizarding world. She feels as if she has been abandoned." Though he knew this was not in fact the case, Remus could sympathize with the young woman's feelings. "She takes pride in the contribution her writing has made for the Order, but she does not feel as if it is enough." He finished with a sigh.

"Ah, yes, her writing. I must say, Remus, encouraging her to write was one of the most ingenious ideas that I have ever heard of." The weary headmaster complimented. "Yes, you gave the young girl a way to break free from the trauma Riddle inflicted on her. I do believe that it also allowed her to feel close to the wizarding world. She has truly started to become the extraordinary witch she was destined to be." He added with a twinkle in his eyes.

Shortly after Remus had given young Ginny the muggle stationary, she began to focus on writing about magic. Actually, she wrote about a specific part of magic; Harry Potter and his magical life. Yes, in the muggle world, she was known as J.K. Rowling, a near forty year-old, married mother of three. Now, her lifestyle, of course was but a mere glamour. Just as Ginny used magic to make herself appear older with different physical characteristics than her own, she had done the same for her muggle 'family'. They were in fact squibs from prominent wizard families. Her husband was actually a younger non-magical brother of Dumbledore's, and the two were not married. He was a prominent doctor in the muggle world, and had spent most of his life in hiding. Voldemort had sought him out for many years. The Dark Lord felt that if he could locate a vulnerable member of the headmaster's family, he would have the upper hand. The same held true for the rest of the little family. Being the great wizard that Dumbledore was he cleverly devised a plan to protect them all and give Ginny some needed practice in nurturing.

The children in her care were obviously not hers; she had remained a virgin, yet to the muggle world she had appeared as if she was pregnant in order to keep the image going. No, they were the children of different loyal Order members who had produced a Squib child. It is amazing what can be done with glamour spells. Ginevra, naturally was each of the individuals' secret keeper. Having this surrogate family around was good for her. Rather than having a brood of brothers watching over her and dousing her spirit, Ginevra was the head of the family. These people were neither her flesh and blood, nor her true love, but she regarded them as family. Their safety and well being were her responsibility. Each time she took one of them into her home and protection her powers increased.

This lifestyle also afforded her many benefits; some she did not even realize. Muggles adored her books chronicling the boy-who-lived. The non-magic world was fascinated by her intricate tales of Hogwarts and the world in which it existed. They brought great happiness and joy to a world of pain and despair. Her work encouraged children of all ages (adults too, she'd been told), to read. She had set up programs in the muggle world to help the less fortunate. Although she had more money than she could ever spend, she never forgot what it was like to be poor. The truth was that Ginevra spent precious little of her earnings on herself. Besides her philanthropic works for the muggles, she sent the majority of her wealth to the Order. Despite her feelings of abandonment, she still believed in the objectives of the Light Side. While Ginny did not fully realize it, her true nature motivated her to make these actions. She was a nurturer at heart; it was her very essence.

Her writing also gave Ginevra a means by which to heal herself. She had seen so much evil and pain in her young life. Writing about Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave her hope. In a way it was as if they were there with her. True, she embellished the story here and there, but she needed to. Anyone who read the books that actually knew the characters and situations would most likely have some problem with them. The Harry in her books was fearless, selfless, courageous, and all things considered, affected only slightly by the tragic events of his life. The real Harry was not nearly as perfect. She idealized him, not because of a girlish crush, but because she needed the hope he represented, and so did the muggle world. She did this to most of the individuals in her books. Ginevra also changed events here and there. She did not go into great detail about the horror Tom Riddle inflicted upon her and Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. She glossed over some of the more painful events, and exaggerated the happy ones. Though the books told the truth, it was the truth as Ginevra saw it.

The most prominent example of the artistic liberty she took could be found in her newest book; the sixth in the series. This was the first book in which she changed from chronicling the real events to making it all up as she went. Dumbledore was correct in thinking that writing gave Ginevra a sense of healing. Although the war was still raging throughout the wizarding world, she planned for it to only last two years in her books. Shortly after beginning to write the first book, she had decided that by time her Harry graduated from Hogwarts, the war would be over and done with. Doing this gave Ginevra s sense of control, and also exercised her creative side.

"Yes, Headmaster, I believe you are correct. She has gained so much from writing. I am concerned, though. Ginny understands the reasons why she has been sequestered, and realizes the important role she has been able to play by financing the war, but…" Remus' voice trailed off. He had no idea how to fully explain the situation to Dumbledore.

"She is not happy. She has been ripped away from everything she ever knew. Although we have gone to great lengths to make sure she may practice magic in her home, she misses the wizarding world, and all that is in it." Albus interjected. He was a wise man, and could understand the feelings the young woman must be experiencing.

"No, she is not. I am quite concerned how this destiny of hers will play out." This statement intrigued Dumbledore. Seeing the look on the elder wizard's face, Lupin pressed on. "She already feels as if her life has been stolen from her because of this destiny, yet she has followed the brief instructions she had been given. I fear what will happen when she learns that Draco Malfoy is her mate. He was not exactly kind to her when they were younger. Actually, he tormented her mercilessly. You have seen in Severus and Sirius, when he was alive, that is, how difficult it is to get over childhood rivalries." Lupin bluntly finished.

"Yes, Remus, I am aware of how much they disliked each other during their time at Hogwarts. True, Miss Weasley has sacrificed a great deal. It is my hope that the time away from her family will soften the rivalry between the two of them. Not that the Weasleys are bad, do not misunderstand me. However, they are so overwhelming that she never would have been able to accept that people can change. I am sure that Draco has changed. He has not been under Lucius' thumb all of these years. It is unfortunate that children so young must endure such hardship." Dumbledore explained.

He was well aware of the ancient Weasley-Malfoy feud. It was the one factor that he had never been able to completely control. The details behind it were quite ironic, actually, for in an indirect way it prevented the second carriers of the destiny from succeeding.

It all began when the founders of Hogwarts were young adults. They were from a different era in which purebloods were akin to royalty. They held court, and socialized within those confines. Damien Malfoy was a member of this high society. He was madly in love with Rowena Weasley, one of the most beautiful young women of the time. She, however was the carrier of the destiny, and unavailable for courting. Damien did not take the rejection easily. He was much more evil and far more proud than Lucius, and vowed she would pay.

Like Ginevra, Rowena did not know who her betrothed was. She only knew that he was not Damien, for the necklace did not pull her towards him. Damien had gone to Master Weasley, a wealthy pureblood of the time, and asked for Rowena's hand. He of course was denied with no explanation. Damien Malfoy was enraged. No one said no to a Malfoy. He decided then and there that he would do whatever it took to disgrace the Weasley name. He concocted a most devious plan. He enlisted the aid of a member of the court known for his brutish behavior by the name of Alexander Ravenclaw. The plan was to have him take Rowena out on a chaperoned outing, the normal procedure of the time. The chaperone would be paid in advance to leave the two alone, and although Ravenclaw would not commit any intimate acts with Rowena, she would be disgraced, nonetheless. In those times being caught alone with a young man without a chaperone was devastating to a reputation. The couple was expected to marry immediately. If they did, some semblance of dignity could be maintained. Ravenclaw would then refuse to marry her, and Malfoy would step up and be a proper gentleman and wed the disgraced girl. It was the perfect plan.

Rowena did in fact go on the outing. She had never had contact with Alexander, and she needed to know if by chance he was her mate. It was the perfect plan, except that Damien did not count on Alexander's devious nature. The chaperone was paid, and left on cue, but from there the plan went tragically awry. Alexander forced himself on her. Because of this action, there was no choice but for the couple to marry. The only other option they had was death. Although Rowena married him, she and her entire family were disgraced. It did not matter that it was not her fault. The archaic minds of the time blamed her; she had obviously enticed the young man in some way. Slowly, her family lost their power and wealth. The only comfort she took was that Alexander died shortly after their marriage. She never remarried. She felt there was no point. Her destiny had been destroyed. Even if she learned who her betrothed was they could never find greatness. She was tainted now. Rowena then dedicated her life to education and learning, and eventually helped find Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She never forgot the pain that was inflicted upon her. To her credit, she took that experience and formed the belief that purebloods were no better than muggleborns.

While Dumbledore did not believe that the Weasleys or the Malfoys knew the particulars of the feud, he knew they all understood it was long standing. He hated that young Ginevra had to be separated from her family for all of those years. His loyalty, however; was to the development of the destined couple's relationship. Narcissa did not want to control Draco, and she was not a part of the feud. He knew she would rear him correctly; allowing him to explore himself and his feelings freely. Dumbledore was not as sure that Ginevra would receive the same treatment. Remus was correct; childhood pain is difficult to overcome. While he had no doubt that she would be able to make her own decisions regarding Draco, he was equally as certain that the Weasley boys, Ron especially, would block her at every attempt.

It was around four in the morning when Severus Snape Apparated into Chateau Camelot. He was one of very few who knew the chateau existed, and among the even fewer who were able to pass the extensive wards guarding it. He had opted to visit after his meeting with the Dark Lord in order to keep himself, Narcissa, and Draco safe. Snape was well aware of the power which Voldemort possessed. Every time he was around the mother and son he felt happiness. It was an emotion that the Dark Lord would recognize immediately; no matter how hard Snape may try to hide it. Besides, after so many long years of spying for the Order, Severus needed something to look forward to in order to get through the meeting. He knew he could easily mask the excitement as being for the new tasks the monster would order to be done..

Snape quietly Apparated into the foyer of the mansion. He did not want to alarm Draco or Narcissa, for neither of them were expecting him. Since that fateful graduation day, Snape had seen Draco twice, and the last meeting had been years ago. Narcissa, on the other hand, he saw almost regularly. She was a bona fide member of the Order, and would make clandestine visits to Dumbledore and Snape in secured locations. Draco, of course did not know this. Narcissa and Dumbledore agreed early on that it would be best for the boy if he was kept away from both organized sides of the war. He was a wild card, and they did not want to take the chance that he would grow to resent the Order for imposing on his life as his counterpart had come to feel.

"Master Snape, it is good to be seeing your, sir." Tibby warmly greeted the Potions Master. "Sir never drops in on Mistress unexpected. Tibby wonders if anything is wrong?" The small elf asked with a worried expression on his wrinkled face.

"No, nothing is wrong, Tibby, but I must speak with your Mistress, without the young Master knowing I am here, of course. Please let her know of my arrival, and that she must not worry." Snape spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Master Snape, sir. I will let Mistress know immediately. Please make yourself comfortable in the parlor." The small elf bowed, and with a soft snap of his fingers, was gone.

Snape made his way into the parlor. Though it paled in size to the one at Malfoy Manor, it was nonetheless opulent. The room was warm and inviting; it reflected the woman he had known before Lucius had poisoned her life. Ten minutes after the elf had departed, Narcissa Malfoy entered the parlor. She was radiant. She was dressed in a gorgeous robin's egg blue velvet robe with cream satin piping. Her hair was loosely pulled back by a matching blue ribbon.

"Severus, dear, I am quite surprised to see you here, especially at this hour." Narcissa said while pulling the man into a friendly hug. "Now, Tibby said that nothing was wrong, but I know that there must be something amiss for you to arrive here unannounced. What may I do for you?" She guided him over to a small couch, and they both sat down.

"I am here to arrange a visit for you and Dumbledore. It seems that he and certain _others_ feel it is time to bring Draco and his betrothed back into the main fold of the wizarding world." He said with distain. While Severus knew that Draco had to face up to his destiny, deep down he did not want to subject the boy to such responsibility. It was not that he felt Draco was not up to the challenge. He simply wanted to give the young man as much peace as possible.

"Wait, his betrothed? You mean to tell me that you know who she is?" Narcissa was practically beaming. She knew in her heart that the girl, whoever she may be, would be wonderful for Draco.

"Yes, I do. I am not at liberty to tell you at this point in time, though. I imagine that Dumbledore will divulge that tidbit to you when you meet him." A hint of agitation was evident in Snape's voice.

"Oh, yes, of course. Well, then, tell the Headmaster that I will be at Headquarters tomorrow afternoon. I will make arrangements for Draco." She paused to ponder for a moment. "Yes, I will tell him I am going to tea with Lady Astrid. He does not care for her much, and will not insist on accompanying me."

"Well, well, mum; it appears that all those years of living with Lucius paid off. You can be quite deceptive, it seems." Draco's voice startled both Narcissa and Severus, and they whipped around to see him standing in the entranceway.

"And you, Draco have learned his perfected art of eavesdropping." She added, barely missing a beat.

"Why, Severus, it is so good to see you! May I take your visit as a sign that the war is waning, or that Lucius is dead, Merlin willing?" Draco's tone was not sarcastic, it was actually rather hopeful.

"No, my son, it is neither. I am here to invite your mother to an audience with Dumbledore. Then again, you probably heard all of that while you were spying." Snape answered with a sly grin. He had a hint of pride in his chest. He had no idea that Draco had been within earshot during his conversation with Narcissa.

"Yes, I did figure that out myself, but a little wishful thinking never hurt." He added with his trademark smirk crossing his lips. "So, all these year, Lucius has been a Death Eater, and my mum is in the Order. Now that's something you don't see every day." Though his demeanor had been friendly until now, he quickly became cool and distant. "I also decipher that Dumbledore as well as _others_ know of my destiny, where I am, and who my mate is. Anyone care to explain that? What, have you all been isolating me here to persuade me to your side?" He finished the statement as detached as when he started.

"That is the trouble with eaves dropping, Draco; you do not always hear the full story." Snape added, equally as distant. "Now, if you will sit, I shall explain the finer points that you have missed." Though it was a request, Draco did not miss the pointed look Snape gave him.

The young man made his way from the doorway over to the area where Narcissa and Severus were seated. He was quite interested to hear the explanation for this recent turn of events. Draco did not like to be manipulated by anyone. His father had done that to him his entire young life, and he did not want to think that his mother had been doing the same since their arrival at the new home.

"There are but four people who know of both yours and your mate's identities. As Head of the Wizengamont, Dumbledore has known for many years. It is his duty to protect both of you so that you may one day freely embrace your destiny, and the duties that go along with it. Remus Lupin and I both know your identities. We act as guardians. I realize that you and I have not seen each other in years, but I have been in constant contact with your mother since the day I helped you into hiding. Remus Lupin keeps a watch over your betrothed. The other who knows is the Dark Lord. While he believes you are dead, he knows that she is alive. Because of this she has been sent into the muggle world." Snape did not feel he needed to elaborate any more. He had given Draco the straight forward truth, and would simply wait for the young man to sort out the information.

Draco sat for a moment pondering all that Snape had said. He slowly became less angry with the situation. It was easier for him to accept things knowing that the entire Order did not know about him. Realization dawned that they were all only trying to protect him.

"Well, I always said I'd rather be dead than have to live with muggles." He finally said, as a half-smile, half-smirk crossed his face. "Looks like in a way, its the truth." He finished, then with a determined look on his face he said, "So, now that I am in the loop, why don't we all pay Dumbledore a visit together."

Snape was expecting this reaction. He knew that once Draco had come to terms with the actions everyone had taken, he would want to work towards the next step of his destiny. Snape knew that taking Draco to Headquarters would excellorate the process, but Remus did say _soon. _This thought brought a smile to Severus' face.

"Well, I am sure that we will cause quite the stir," he drawled out. "I suppose it will be acceptable, though. You are both thought to be dead, and you are each under the Fidelius Charm. If you are sure that you are ready to begin this journey, I will take you with me." He wanted Draco to know exactly what he was getting into by going to see Dumbledore.

"Yes, I am ready. This is what I was meant to do; whatever path I follow, it is my destiny. From my understanding, the two before me failed, but I will not." Draco was firm in his resolve. He could not promise Snape that he would follow his destiny towards the side of the Light. Draco was not one to be lead around. No, he would meet his betrothed, and they would decide on their future. After quickly packing, Severus, Narcissa, and Draco left for the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

**A/N:** Okay, there is one of my BIG revelations. I hope you like it. I did not add the books and her identity into this for no reason. Remember, Ginny idealized Harry in her books, (you know the one's we have all read), and as a result it will cause some problems in the budding relationship Draco and Ginny will form.

**2nd Disclaimer: ** Okay, I want to now say that this story is a product of my silly little mind. It is not my intention to cause any pain or embarrassment to J.K. Rowling or her family. This is a simple attempt to pay homage to her and her world. She has already figuratively created magic by inspiring so many individuals to read, that I thought I would have her create it literally in my story.

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, you are truly wonderful. To anyone who hasn't reviewed yet, drop me one. Oh, and if you really hate what I've done, let me know, but be gentle about it, okay?


	8. Something Malfoy This Way Comes

**A/N: **In this chapter, our lovebirds FINALLY meet. It's about time, right? Sorry for the delay, you know, real life called. I know that updates have been coming a bit slower lately, but I am working hard on this piece. I even posted it w/o beta approval to appease you all! So give me a moment of your time and submit a review. I already have the next chpt. half way done, but I'd like to hear from you all. Think of it like this; I give you what you want, you give me what I want.

**Disclaimer: **We've been through this before; this is not JK Rowling, I own nothing, and am making nothing from this fic. Why must we rub this in, don't you all think it hurts enough?

It was near dawn when Snape, Narcissa, and Draco arrived at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The Light side was still using 12Grimmauld Place as their fortified home. Despite the loss of Sirius several years before, the current owner, Harry Potter, felt the Order should continue using the stronghold for their headquarters.

A decrepit, disgruntled house elf named Kreacher entered the foyer moments after the trio's arrival. "Kreacher is seeing a new boy with Professor Snape and Mistress Black-Malfoy. Kreacher is wondering if that is Master Lucius' son, the one who is supposed to be dead like his mother, the evil blood traitor witch." He muttered under his breath. The elf was evil and crafty. He had served the Black family for many years; his entire family had, and he was extremely loyal to the dark ways. He did not like the fact that these do- gooders were in his former mistress' house, and went out of his way to cause as much trouble as possible without directly disobeying his orders.

"Kreacher!" Snape's voice was deadly quiet, yet venomous. "You were told to mind your attitude. Yes, this is Draco Malfoy. You will not tell anyone that you have seen him. You are not permitted to speak to anyone about him besides Dumbledore, myself, his mother, or Remus Lupin. Even at that you will only refer to him as Master X." Snape stared the small elf directly in the eye while giving the orders.

One had to be very explicit while dealing with Kreacher. He had played a part in Sirius' death, by going to see Bellatrix and revealing information about the relationship between Sirius and Harry. Sirius had told Kreacher around Christmas that year to 'get out'. The sneaky elf took the order literally. He knew he could go to remaining members of the Black family without technically defying orders. Most members of the Order believed that Kreacher had given the information to Narcissa. The reality of the situation was that while he went to see Narcissa; he gave the information to Bellatrix who was enjoying an evening with Lucius. Dumbledore felt it best to allow Harry and others to assume Narcissa was the Black Kreacher spoke to. This was his way of ensuring Narcissa's safety. She had been a spy for many years, relaying information when possible. After hers and Draco's 'deaths' the members of the Order were informed of her affiliation, but not told she was still alive. They all assumed the information she provide about Lucius came from Snape.

"Kreacher will be doing what Master Snape is telling him." The elf said defiantly. After Sirius' death, with Harry as the owner of the Manor and all in it, the elf had been given explicit instructions to obey every member of the Order. He was also forbidden to disobey any order from Dumbledore, Lupin, or Snape. "Kreacher will be getting Dumbledore, the barmy old codger." At these words Snape went to reprimand him, but Kreacher quickly added, "Dumbledore said Kreacher could be calling him that if he wants to." With a huff, he left, presumably to get the Headmaster.

"Crusty little thing, isn't he?" Draco asked with an amused smirk.

"He's more trouble than he is worth, if you ask me." Severus answered. "Shall we all move into the front parlor, and be careful to keep your voices down." He said while moving towards his desired destination.

The trio waited less than three minutes before the Headmaster of Hogwarts School f Witchcraft and Wizardry entered joined them.

"Ah, Severus, I see that you have brought both Lady and Draco Malfoy. Though surprising, I must say this is not entirely unexpected." He said as looking over the group wit ha twinkle in his eyes. "I presume, Mr. Malfoy, you have been filled in on the particulars of your situation?"

Draco nodded in agreement. He was sizing the man up. He knew that Dumbledore was highly perceptive, and did not want to give anything away by voicing his answer.

"Well, I can imagine you have many questions. Let me begin by saying that I will not at any time persuade you to join our side. While I am the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, I am the head of the Wizengamont first. It is my duty to allow you and your betrothed freely choose your side of this battle. I do know who your mate is, and I will present her to you soon. Once that is accomplished, I will work with you to arrange a means by which to learn about the Dark Side." He explained with painstaking clarity.

"Fair enough, Headmaster." Draco answered. "I appreciate your candor, and I am willing, when the time comes, to listen to what your side has to offer. I am not doing this because I believe in either side; however; you saved mine and my mother's lives, and I at least owe you an audience." He explained in a very business like tone. "Now, please tell me what you can about my destiny, and when I can meet my mate."

Dumbledore paused for a moment; he was quite impressed with this young man's attitude. He was not the spoiled, arrogant young man he remembered from years ago. Severus had reported that Draco had changed, but Dumbledore knew the man was a bit biased.

"Well, I really cannot shed any more light on the subject of your destiny than what you already know. I will be arranging for your mate to be here this evening. I would like for you to meet the members of the Order who are here today. I know you are anxious to get started; otherwise you would have not come here so early." The old wizard said as a knowing smile graced his lips. "It is important that those individuals presently here are alerted to your presence. As you can imagine, your arrival will come as quite a surprise. You are, of course, thought to be dead." He finished with a chuckle. Even in the magic world, it was not often people come back from the dead!

"I understand, sir. I appreciate that you are expediting the meeting with my betrothed. Tell, me, do you think that she will be receptive to me?" This question surprise even Draco. It was not often that he was uncertain about anything, especially girls.

"In so much that she knows that you are the one that the gods created for her, I am sure. You will both have to be open minded. I pray you remember that your destiny comes first. You would not be destined for each other if there was no chance you could get along." This comment worried Draco.

"Now, I know that you cannot tell me who she is, but now you have worried me." He was beginning to get nervous. "Could you give me a hint?"

The Headmaster turned to Severus, seemingly ignoring Draco's question.

"Severus, I will speak with Remus to have the young lady brought here this evening. I presume that I can count on you to have Arthur Weasley clear his schedule to be there as well." He paused and turned to look at Draco and wink, but was obviously still speaking to Snape. "It _is_ only fitting that he be there, since Narcissa will stand for Draco. Please do that after settling the two of them into rooms." With that he bowed to the trio and Disapparated.

Draco was floored; he could not make out what he just saw and heard. "Did he mean what I think he meant?" Draco said unknowingly said out loud.

"What did you think he meant?" Severus answered with mock innocence.

""You know damn well what I am asking. Is that young Weasley girl my mate?" The thought was scandalous in Draco's mind.

"I assure you, Draco, from all reports, she is no longer a girl. She is 24 years old now, a bona fide woman." Snape answered with a smirk. He loved being able to tease Draco like this.

"But she's a Weasley! How in the name of Merlin could SHE be my mate, not to mention the future of magic?" He was incensed. To think, that frizzy red haired boyish twerp was his intended? Surely, someone was out to get him.

"But, of course, I never said that she was your intended; that would be against the rules. I am just saying that if she is, your assumption about her appearance is wrong." He added with the familiar know it all smirk that Draco knew meant Ginny Weasley was his future wife.

The trio then retired to their rooms. Snape informed Draco that it would not be in his best interest to leave his chambers until called. He also suggested that when Draco meets the members this afternoon he let bygones be bygones. Draco had, in fact been considered dead, and this meeting would surely be a shock to these people. This was not a suggestion that Draco was keen on accepting. Despite his hatred of his father, Draco was still a Malfoy, and Malfoy's never put others in a position of power over themselves.

The hours ticked by very slowly. He could not sleep, so he simply stared at his pocket watch. Anticipation had taken him over. He could care less about meeting the members of the Order. No, he wanted to meet Ginny. Yes, she was a Weasley, but he felt this odd desire to see her, to hold, her, to really get to know everything about her. Wait, what was he thinking? This is a Weasley he was talking about. A member of the lowest class purebloods in the magic world! She was the sister of that Weasel King, Ron. She followed Harry Potter blindly around for as long as he could remember. Still, there was something that kept drawing him back to pleasant thoughts of Ginny.

At around 11 am, Severus knocked on Draco's door. The young man had finally drifted off to sleep. He was in the middle of the most delicious dream _in color, a first_, about that mysterious woman who had haunted his dreams for years. She was a crimson haired goddess. Needless to say, when he was awaken from the dream he was less than pleased.

"It is time for you to meet the Order. Dumbledore has notified them, and your presence is requested." Severus quickly said, and gave Draco a look the clearly said, 'Get up now, don't ask questions, and follow me.'

Draco quickly did what the look commanded. He may not be eager to meet the goody-goodies, but he was not in the mood to battle Snape. They swiftly made their way to the entrance to the kitchen where the meeting was being held. There they met Narcissa, and both mother and son where given robes, and instructed to put the hoods up so their heads were covered. Narcissa's robe was white, and Snape explained that it signified her long standing allegiance to the Order. Draco's was gray, thus signifying his neutrality. They entered the kitchen, and where led to two chairs on the opposite sides of the room. Once situated, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Now I would like to formally call to order this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. I will now call attendance for the benefit of our new guest. Severus Snape."

"Present."

"Remus Lupin."

"Present."

"Arthur Weasley."

"Present."

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Present."

"Alastor Moody."

"Present."

"Harry Potter."

"Present."

"Now that we are all accounted for and identified, I will proceed to the business at hand. You have all been notified as to the purpose of this meeting. A long time secret member of the Order has come to Headquarters, and will from here on out aiding in our endeavors. The other individual is the male carrier of the destiny of completion, and is therefore a neutral party. I warn you all that the identities of these two people may shock you; however, they would not be here unless their alliances and intentions were certain. Now, if our guests will please remove their hoods."

With that, Draco and Narcissa removed their hoods. Looks of astonishment were on the face of every person in the room except Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin. Draco sat proud and emotionless despite his nerves. He may be a Malfoy, but he would be stupid to not fear the reaction of this skilled group of people. Mad-Eye was the first to speak up.

"I never believed that story about Narcissa dying. I remember you from school; always had a strong spirit you did. Even after you married that shit head, and I would raid you home, I saw it. This magical eye let me see that pure, determined aura of yours. Glad to have you aboard, Cissa! As to him," Moody pointed his wand straight at Draco. "I did think that maybe she had to disappear because she did in fact kill you. I never thought that you of all people would be part of such a great destiny. Dumbledore, I am sure has tested to make sure you are really Draco and not Lucius using Polyjuice, or Draco perpetrating some other deception of the like." He studied the young wizard carefully, using his magical eye to look for any abnormality. He might have said he trusted Dumbledore to have checked, but years of training compelled Moody to double check. "I hope you realize the importance of your role. Neutral or not, you will have to pick a side one day. Am I correct in assuming that the Dark Lord is not aware of his survival, headmaster?"

"Yes, Alastor, you are correct. Voldemort does not know he is alive. We will need to come up with a way by which Mr. Malfoy and his mate will be able to meet him." Dumbledore explained.

Harry had been uncharacteristically quiet until this point. Whether it was out of shock, or anger it had not been clear. Dumbledore's last statement however set him off.

"Mate? Mate? Don't you mean Ginny?" He yelled, jumping up from his seat. "Little Ginny Weasley, who has not been a part of the magical world, who faced Tom Riddle at the age of 11, is going to have to meet Voldemort with no more protection than this slimy, ferret?" Harry's face was red, and his breathing was fast.

"Now Harry, I understand your shock, but I warned you not to question their intentions. Mr. Malfoy will be treated with respect. I trust him to follow the correct path towards his destiny. May I also say that no one here should write off what Miss Weasley is capable of handling?" Dumbledore was pleasant, yet firm in his orders. "You are all aware of the specifics of the destiny. Despite what you or anyone else may think of him, you know that he will be compelled to protect her with his life. Harry, you of all people should be aware of the importance of having Mr. Malfoy here. Though he is neutral, the impression we make upon him will shape the future of our fight." The elder wizard's tone had a definite sense of finality.

"Of, course, Dumbledore, I understand," Harry conceded. He then turned his attention to Draco. "You had better take care of her, Malfoy. I will personally kill you if any harm comes to her." He said in a menacing tone.

Draco could not pass up this golden opportunity, and replied, "What's the matter, Potter, pissed off that I get the head of your little fan club to be my wife?" The words were said with malicious glee, but as soon as they left his mouth he felt a pang of guilt for some reason.

"Why, you no good son of a bitch!" Harry screamed as he advanced on the blond wizard.

"Don't you EVER refer to my mother in such a manner. She has helped your precious side for many years, even before we left Lucius! She could have died, and all you can do is throw insults at me by degrading her? I have at least always had respect for your mum!" Draco exploded with vehemence.

"I think that we should all tone it down a bit." Tonks chimed in as she positioned herself between the two young men. "Listen, I love and know you both. Draco, I am your cousin, and I love you. I would never side against you unless I thought you were wrong or misinformed. Harry, the same goes for you. Now, Draco, I am sure that Harry meant no disrespect to your mum; he was simply insulting you. On the flip side, Harry, you must realize that Draco is very close to Narcissa and ANY slight against her, intentional or not, will upset him greatly." Tonks spoke with understanding and conviction. She really did love both of them. They were two sides of a coin to her. Harry was so openly good, yet at times self-conscious, while Draco was unmistakably self assured, yet inwardly good. Harry was encouraged to become what he wanted, yet Draco was demanded to be what others wanted. They reminded her so much of herself. Her mother and father encouraged free thinking, but the love and attention of her extended family had always come at a price. If she did not follow their dark, narrow- minded ways, they had no time for her. She loved them both as younger brothers, and it killed her that they could not appreciate each other.

"Well, err, okay, for you, at least Tonks. If you can see something good in him, I'll try to be accepting." Harry grudgingly agreed.

"Oh, that's so big of you, Potter." Draco spat.

If looks could kill, Draco would have died on the spot. "Draco Arthur Malfoy, you can be such a prick sometimes! I go out of my way to build you as a decent person, and this is the thanks I get. You had better shape up, or you will soon find yourself out of allies!" Tonks was so angry, her blue hair turned to a vibrant red to reflect her anger.

"If I may interject, I believe that I have a few things to say. Afterall, we are talking about my little girl." Arthur Weasley's voice broke through. He had been watching the entire scene since the identity of the Malfoys had been revealed. He was in fact shocked to learn who would marry his daughter. It was no secret that there was an ancient feud between the two families. Being the proud Weasley that he was, Arthur was not overly pleased that his little Ginny was destined to marry a Malfoy. The fact that Draco had been under the care and guidance of his mother for many years did, however; ease some of his concern.

"Of course, Arthur, please ask say anything you wish." Dumbledore implored Mr. Weasley.

"Now, first of all, I am quite happy to have you as a known member of the Order, Mrs. Malfoy. It now makes sense how we obtained such detailed information concerning your husband." He slightly bowed in Narcissa's direction. She in turn smiled and nodded her head in thanks. "Now as to the subject of Draco, if I may be so bold as to call you that, and as to my daughter…" Arthur paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I would be lying if I said that I opened this arrangement with open arm. I do, however, realize the importance and magnitude of your destiny. Despite everything, I know that you will never be able to force Ginny's hand in any decision, and you will always protect her. I want you all to be aware that my daughter has started to become disillusioned with our side. We sent her away at a very young age, telling her that one day she would serve a great purpose. We have next to no contact with her, though, and in Ginny's mind that is akin to abandonment. I trust Dumbledore that Draco is in fact neutral. You must all understand that Ginny will have to be considered the same. I know my daughter, and it is not wise for us to make her feel as if her decisions have been made for her." Arthur explained to the entire room. While he was a loyal member of the Order, he was not about to allow anyone push his daughter around.

"I thank you for your kind words, Mr. Weasley, and please call me Narcissa. As a parent of such a special child, myself, I understand and support your views." Narcissa Malfoy warmly spoke to Arthur. "I have been lucky in that I have spent the past years with my son. Unlike you, I have not had to endure life without him. I simply cannot imagine how you and you family endured without your child. I remember both you and Molly from school, and was always quite fond of you both. Molly is a distant cousin of mine you know. I am sorry that Lucius kept us apart for so long. Families should not be that way." She finished with an air of sadness in her voice.

"That is quite alright, Narcissa, and please, call me Arthur. I am to blame as well. I allowed that feud to bias my opinion of your whole family as well." Arthur explained as he walked over, and to everyone's surprise, embraced Narcissa.

"Well, now that all that is settled, Remus, you will summon Ginny immediately. I ask that all except Arthur, Severus, Narcissa, and of course, Draco adjourn for now. This will be difficult enough without a larger than needed audience." Dumbledore explained.

With that, Harry, Moody, and Tonks left the kitchen. Harry was still not happy, but he knew when to stop arguing. Lupin immediately left to gather Ginny. The remaining occupants anticipated her arrival, and enjoyed a spot of tea and light conversation.

Remus Lupin Apparated into Ginny's London Flat and began to look for her. "Company calling for my favorite niece!" He called out. This had become their customary routine when he arrived unexpected. He never knew which persona she would be in, and did not want to solicit any uncomfortable questions.

"Uncle Remus, this is such a surprise! I was not expecting you!" Ginny greeted him in her muggle identity. '_Thank Merlin he always remembers our secret code!_' She thought to herself. She was dressed in a beautiful designer gown. It was a beautiful black fitted gown that shined as if covered in glitter. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around him so her ear was within inches from his mouth.

Remus began to quietly whisper in her ear so that anyone who might be in close proximity would not hear. This had become a normal scene to all of her muggle acquaintances. They all been told and believed that he was simply a shy uncle discretely expressing the pride he felt towards his niece.

"I am sorry to spring this on you so quickly, but I need you to come with me to Headquarters immediately." He quickly, yet cautiously told her.

At these words, she quickly tensed up. "I have spent how many years without so much as a letter from any one, including my family, and the Order expects me to drop everything, and run to them?" It was very difficult for Ginevra to keep her voice at a whisper, for she was rather irate.

"Yes, dear, they do. Actually, Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamont, requests your presence. He has information about your destiny." Remus hoped this information would ease some of her anger.

"Oh, my destiny, is it? So kind of him to finally decide to clue me in. How rich, _he_ summons _me _to tell me about _my _destiny. I will have you know, I am about to leave for a fundraiser I am hosting. What am I supposed to do, Remus? Cancel on them; I think not!" She replied with contempt.

"Yes, Ginevra, I do. You have a purpose greater than this fundraiser, greater than your muggle career, and greater than your pride. You will be harming no one but yourself if you refuse this. Now is not the time for anger; it is the time for acceptance and action." He firmly told her.

"Okay, you are correct, of course. I may be mad, but I not let spite keep me from my obligations. Let me make my apologies, and I will be ready to go." She gave him a weary smile, and left to take care of her business arrangements.

Five minutes later, she returned. "Well, I cancelled my appearance. I'll have you know that there are many people who will be disappointed tonight. That means, they will donate less, and children will suffer." She said in an attempt to illicit as much guilt as possible.

"I am sorry, sweetie, but you can donate the losses yourself if it helps." Remus assured her.

"Fine. But let me tell you, I fully intend to make my anger known! I'm gonna make them all wish Dumbledore never brought me back." She announced with fiery determination.

"I am sure they wouldn't have it any other way." He added with a chuckle. "Now, take my hand so I can Apparate us. Oh, and her, let me change you back to yourself." With two flicks of his wrist and a pop, Ginevra was changed back into herself, and they disappeared from he flat.

Forty-five minutes after leaving, Remus Lupin reappeared in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld place with a very irritated Ginevra Weasley in tow. As luck would have it, they arrived facing only Dumbledore, her father, and Snape. Before anyone could say a word, she started into a lively rant.

"So nice of you all to remember me! How dare you summon me on such short notice! I have not heard from a single one of you since I was 14 years old, and you think you can make demands on my time? Just who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Ginny's voice boomed through the room.

Snape and Arthur both stood taken aback by this outburst. This was not the young girl they sent into hiding so many years ago. Dumbledore quickly, but calmly spoke up.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, I know that we have been rather rude, but there is important information u need to know concerning your destiny…"

Ginny cut him off before he could go any further. "My destiny, oh, you mean that thing where I am supposed to help one side destroy the other? Let me tell you, I am beginning to see some benefits to joining good old Voldemort. At least he would have kept me around!" Her anger alone was speaking now.

"Ginevra Morgaine Weasley! I do not ever want to hear words like that come out of your mouth again!" Arthur reprimanded his daughter. Though he was ecstatic to see her, he would not stand for any child of his to speak in such a manner.

"I would think you'd be happy to hear _any_ words out of my mouth!" She spitefully retorted. "Now, what do you feel I am entitled to the privilege of knowing about my destiny?"

Draco sat behind the newly arrived pair watching the entire event unfold. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. Before him stood the most beautiful vision he had ever beheld. He saw a petite, yet curvaceous fireball. Her luxurious red hair fell just above her tiny waist. She was wearing a form fitting elegant floor length black gown that flared out as it reached her knees. She was so full of life; defiantly not the girl he remembered from Hogwarts. No, he could tell this woman was a force to be reckoned with. He quietly thought to himself that despite being a Weasley, this girl had potential. He was brought out of his revelry by Dumbledore's voice.

"Ginevra, we have brought you here to meet your betrothed." He gently told her.

This revelation floored the young woman. It never occurred to her that other people would know the man's identity. "You know who he is? Who else knows? How…"

"Only I and your respective guardians know your identities. Your father is here to offer a level of support. Now, you may be surprised by his identity. Dear, are you okay?" Dumbledore asked seeing Ginevra begin to go flush, and wobble a bit.

As Dumbledore was speaking, her pendant began to react. It was radiating a very strong pulse through her entire body. A feeling of love was overtaking all of her senses. She had not felt anything even remotely close to this since leaving Hogwarts.

"I'm f-fine. I can feel him; he is here, in this house, isn't he?" She croaked out.

"Yes, I am right here." Draco spoke up, unable to contain himself any longer. He was experiencing a similar sensation.

Ginevra whipped around, and came face to face with Draco. Her jaw nearly hit the ground in shock.

"You! You! What the hell is going on? It can't be you!" She screamed.

"It is no joke; we are destined for each other and betrothed." He simply stated. There was no malice or disgust in his voice.

"When hell freezes over! With Merlin as my witness, I'll never marry a Malfoy and be ridiculed again!" She shook her fist as she said this, the crossed her arms across her chest. She then fixed a venomous glare on Draco that made him recoil instantly.

**A/N: **As promised, they met. I know quick cop-out, and cliché cliffhanger. Next chapter will be about mostly about the two. Oh, and yes, Gin's last statement _was _homage to _Gone With The Wind_!

Remember, as a wise fan fiction writer once said:

'Reviewing is good for the soul.'

Hint, hint!


	9. And They Were Getting Along So Well

**A/N: Okay, second update in two days. I hope you like it. To my reviewers, thank you. This has not been beta'd but enjoy it none the less**

**Disclaimer: Okay, my therapist has advised me not to dwell on the fact that I am not JKR, and that this hobby brings me no money. There, it's been said. Let's all move on, and help each other through this trying time.**

After a brief moment to recover from Ginevra's verbal attack, Draco composed himself and began to speak. "Lovely, soliloquy my dear, read much Margaret Mitchell lately? You have turned into quite the little hell cat haven't you?" His tone was light and playful.

It was her turn to be shocked. Draco Malfoy, prince of all that hate muggles was referring to muggle literature? This was incredulous to her. "You actually know a muggle author, what come across a copy of the book while you were torturing some poor muggle family, did you?" She spat back after regaining her composure.

"I assure you I have never tortured any family, luv." He commented with as much honesty in his voice as possible.

"Whatever, Malfoy, you tortured me, and my family! Oh, and don't call me luv, or dear, or anything else like that, it makes me sick!" She was flat out lying now. Every time he looked at her she nearly melted. "So, I am to believe that after years of being a total prick you had some life changing experience that turned you towards the Order?"

"No, I do not. I simply had an experience that reinforced my disgust of my father, and softened my thoughts of the Order. I assure you that I am not a member of either side." Draco explained, attempting to calm this vixen down.

"You aren't a Death Eater, whatever. Let me see your arm." She ordered. Ginevra had to have tangible proof of his declarations.

Draco pulled back his left sleeve to reveal nothing more than a perfectly toned, unmarked forearm. Despite the yelling, he liked this girl already. Physical attributes aside, and he had to admit, the front view was even better than the back; she was not one to blindly follow and trust others. He had to respect that. Only fools give their trust without exploration.

Although Ginevra was encouraged that there was no mark, she was not ready to concede. "What did you do, Malfoy, fake your own death to get out of it? Took the cowards way out, did you? I bet you couldn't tell dear old dad that you couldn't follow him. That's it, isn't it? We both have to stay neutral until meeting, so you went and hid." She shot the words at him with all the malice he had given her over the years.

"Yes, my death was in fact faked. I did not sign up for it, though. I was hidden away much like you. At the time of my departure, I thought I was helping to save my mother from Lucius." He explained, trying hard to reign in his building anger.

"Who'd have thought I'd guess it on the first try? Well, well, well, you did a selfless act to save your mum, how noble." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "So, now what, am I supposed to just accept that you are a new man, and run into your arms, falling madly in love?" Truth be known, that was exactly what she wanted to do, damn that pendant! "Yeah, right, I would rather share a bed with a blast- ended skwret than come with in close proximity of your ferrety touch!"

"Okay, that's it princess! I have had enough of your mouth. You know absolutely nothing about me or my life. If you have noticed I am not standing here making fun of you or your loved ones. If you want me to go back to that routine, hell, I'm all for it." Draco had reached his breaking point. He was trying to be civil, and this witch was making it impossible. Well, if it was a fight she wanted, she was going to get it! "Bring it on little Ginny. I thought that maybe since we did have to eventually end up together to save the world and all that we should at least make this meeting civil. You think you know me so well, fine, let me ask you this; if I am the same bastard you remember, how hard do you think it is for me to be nice like this? Well, what's wrong, kneazle got your tongue?" He was off and running now.

"I just, well, I mean, um…Do we have to do this in front of everyone?" She was at a loss for words, and grasping at straws. Thankfully, she realized that she and Malfoy had an audience, which was the perfect excuse to end the little tit for tat banter.

Dumbledore took this opportunity to cut in, thus prevent the situation from deteriorating any further. "No, of course not, Miss Weasley, you and Mr. Malfoy may continue getting reacquainted in private. Perhaps you would like to have a few moments alone with your father. Then you may spend the rest of the day re-acclimating yourself with your friends and any family you'd like brought here." The elder wizard suggested.

"Friends, ha! My only friend here is Remus, and as for family," she looked directly at her father now. "If you all think I am going to just run back to you, and be the little Ginny you all remember, you are sadly mistaken. Maybe Remus neglected to mention, I HAVE GROWN UP! I am not little Ginny anymore. I am GINEVRA, a grown woman who will control her own destiny without coddling and interference. None of you saw fit to be there for me all those years when I really needed you!" She was now yelling, allowing all of the years of pain and abandonment pour out.

With those words everyone except the father and daughter left the room. Arthur moved towards his daughter and embraced her. She struggled against him at first, but he held on to her, and began to explain, "I cannot even begin to understand what you have gone through princess. I am not foolish enough to believe that you are able to pick up where we left off. I am the only member of the family here so that this is easier on you. You know full well how overbearing your mother and brothers would be. They will be so excited to see you; despite what you may think, we all have missed and thought about you." He was barely holding back tears now.

As a parent, he was not supposed to have favorites, but this little angel was his pride and joy. It tore him apart to know what she had already endured, and would undoubtedly still go through. When Dumbledore had decided to send her into hiding years ago it literally broke Arthur Weasley's heart. She made the sun rise every morning, and hung the moon in the night sky for him. Fathers naturally gravitated to their daughters, as mothers did to their sons. His Ginny, rather Ginevra, was special, not because of her destiny, but because of who she was to him. Seeing her so angry and upset was tearing him apart.

Arthur had already assured the Malfoys that he would proceed with an open mind before Ginevra's arrival, but deep down he doubted his ability to do so. The moment he laid eyes on his daughter again, and saw the anger and hurt in her eyes, though, everything changed. He decided right there and then that he would do what ever was necessary to make life easy for her. He would battle his wife Molly, the witch Ginevra inherited her temper from. He would over rule his sons, the young men he had raised to protect their sister. No, from here on out, Arthur would be her greatest ally. It hurt him deeply that his angel considered Remus her only true friend. He was of course thankful to the man for being there for his little girl, but he now wanted to step up to the plate. He missed so much of his little girl's life, and he would give her no reason to push him away. It no longer mattered that she would have to marry a Malfoy; to hell with the feud. Draco seemed like a changed young man. The fact that he had endured Ginny's temper for so long before putting his foot down in such a subdued manner impressed Arthur.

"Please let us get to know you again, child." He implored. "I know that this will not be easy for you. It won't be easy for any of us, but I promise that I will not allow anyone to bully you. You are, in fact, a successful grown woman. You have gone out into a strange world and made quite a fortune for your self! I have read every one of your books, and I am astounded by your talent. You make me so proud, Ginevra, and I am so very happy to have you back." He could no longer hold back his tears, and wept openly as he held his little girl in his arms.

"I love you too, Daddy." She finally croaked out after a few moments. "I appreciate what you are willing to do for me. This won't be easy on anyone, but as selfish as it may sound, I am the one who has to deal with largest burden. I mean, I have to fall in love with and marry my sworn enemy. I suppose it would be easier if during all this time Draco had been a member of the Order. I know why he couldn't, the whole neutrality thing and all, but everyone is going to go round the twist over this." Ginevra was very worried, and justifiably so.

"We will get through this together. Remember, you must do what is best for you and Draco. I have already seen you have a backbone, and are comfortable speaking your mind. Never let go of that." With that, Arthur kissed his daughter's forehead, and released her from the embrace. "Now, let's go join the others, shall we?"

Draco had followed the others out into the front parlor so that Ginevra could speak with her father. He could not imagine the anger she felt. _'But still, why is she so angry with me? It's not like I had anything to do with this!' _He thought to himself while partaking in the tea and biscuits Kreacher had brought out. _'I mean, who the hell does she think she is? I am Draco Malfoy. Any girl would be honored to marry me! But no, she waltzes in there wearing that sexy gown, passionately fighting for her rights, yelling at me with those full, luscious lips, while…Wait, what the bloody hell am I doing? This is a Weasley I'm thinking about! But a good looking Weasley at that! Oh, what I couldn't do with, Draco, stop it! Get a hold of yourself, man!' _ Lucky for Draco, he was saved from his internal argument by the sound of Snape's voice.

"Draco, I believe your mother just asked you a question, would you kindly remember your manners and answer her?" His godfather's knowing voice instructed him.

"Oh, my apologies, mum, I did not hear you. I guess I am just distracted by the shock of today's events." He quickly apologized.

"Right, Malfoy, shock. You are probably just trying to figure out how to bed Ginny as quickly as possible." Harry maliciously retorted. He had hated Draco for many years, and a day's worth of conversation was not going to change that.

Sensing that another argument was about to commence between the two young men, only this time physical, Narcissa quickly intervened. "I understand your hesitation, Mr. Potter, but I assure you that Draco is first concerned with getting to know Ginevra and helping her readjust to life in the magical world. May I remind you, Mr. Potter, that the Order will need both Ginevra and Draco to help our side." She was polite, yet firm in her words. She knew the history between the two young men, and felt she should to her best to put an end to it right now. "I understand the animosity between both of you. Draco was not very kind to you during your time at Hogwarts, but you must understand that his attitude was not entirely his fault. You know full well the monster that Lucius is. Now, realize that you having to grow up without parents was painful and traumatic. I urge you to imagine what life would be like growing up with a father like Lucius. I am not making excuses, but I know that you have not always been the most pleasant of individuals to deal with." She allowed a moment for her words to sink in. "Now, I implore you, if you are truly looking out for what is best for Ginevra, do not make this any more difficult than it will already be; if the previous show was any indication." She added the last comment as an afterthought. While as a mother she did not like anyone to yell at her precious son, she liked this girl's spirit. Narcissa was quite confident that the young Miss Weasley could hold her own with Draco.

Before Harry could reply, they heard the door of the kitchen open, signifying the return of Arthur and Ginevra. They made their way into the parlor arm in arm, looking less agitated than before.

"Well, now, Ginevra and I have had a chance to visit. I think that it would be wise for Dumbledore to explain his plan of action." Arthur jovially suggested. He was eager to keep the conversation going in a positive direction.

"Ah, yes, Arthur, I believe that is a wonderful idea." Dumbledore responded, happy to get down to business. "Now, it is pertinent that everyone here understands that the actions I took regarding Draco and Ginevra were made in order to protect them. As Head of the Wizengamot, it is my responsibility to ensure the safety and well being of them both until they were ready to embark on their destiny. That being said, the individuals in this room are here for a specific reason. Obviously, as parents, Narcissa and Arthur are entitled to be here. Moody and Tonks are Aurors, and important members of the Order. They needed to be aware of Draco's "resurrection" and Ginevra's resurfacing. Remus and Severus are the guardians who were chosen to guide each child, and will continue to aid in their lives. As for Harry," Dumbledore paused for a moment to carefully choose his words. "He, much like Voldemort, will serve an important role in Draco and Ginevra's destiny."

He now turned to Draco and Ginevra to address them directly. "While I am the leader of the Order, as your guardian, it is my job to ensure you learn about both sides before making a decision. It is my suggestion that you both spend the next few days getting to know each other in private. You will be given a private suite upstairs. You will have the opportunity to learn about each other. There will be two beds, of course. How you pursue this relationship is entirely up to you." These words brought uncomfortable stares from Harry. "Once you have had a chance to bond, you will then meet the members of the Order, including your family, Ginevra." He now waited for her reaction. Dumbledore knew he was throwing a lot of information, and if her earlier outburst was any indication, everyone in that room could be in for a long afternoon.

After a few moments of thinking, Ginevra began to speak. "So you are going to keep me from my family, and shut me up in a room with him?" She asked in a very low and noticeably dangerous tone.

Without thinking, and with no personal comprehension of why he was doing so, Draco rushed over to her side. He reached out and held her hand. Ginny was at first surprised, as was the rest of the room. A feeling of calmness and comfort washed over her immediately. It was quickly replaced by a feeling of intense attraction that they both experienced. While they were not driven to embrace each other in a fevered explosion of passion, they each felt the need to be close; to learn everything there is to know about the other.

"I will accept your offer, headmaster. It is probably best if the two of us get to know each other before my family descends. Afterall, we have a common destiny, and it will be much easier to fulfill if my brothers don't kill him first." She said with much less certainty than her previous statements. Still, there was something about this feeling she had that told her she needed to get to know this man.

"Very well, then. I will have your personal items taken to the room, and it prepared. Don't worry, Ginevra, Remus will go to your flat and collect your things. I suggest that we all have dinner together to give time for the preparations, and for Ginevra to have some time with her father." Dumbledore suggested while rising from his chair.

The group agreed, and began preparing dinner. They worked much as they dined; making uncomfortable small talk. Tonks, Moody, and Dumbledore carried the bulk of the conversation. Now and then one of the others would add a comment here or there. It was quite clear that everyone was uneasy.

"It is nice to see you back, Ginny." Harry finally piped up.

"It is nice to see you as well, Harry, and it is Ginevra, please." She politely answered. "So, tell me what has gone on in your life, you know changes."

"Well, I've been fighting since my sixth year, but you probably know that. Hermione and I got married, though. Four years ago next week, actually." He told her, a grin gracing his face.

"Congratulations, Harry. I am glad that you found happiness." She laughed. Although Ginny was not ready to be buddy-buddy with anyone, it was still interesting to catch up and old times.

The mention of a book caught Draco's attention. He did not know Ginevra wrote. He was about to ask about this when he decided it was a subject best left for later. This would give him something to talk about with her. Besides, he was enjoying the fact that Ginevra did not seem to still be hung up on Potter.

"So, how many other weddings have I missed out on?" Ginny asked, an edge creeping into her voice.

"Princess, maybe this is not the time to go into that. You will have plenty of time to get caught up on all that has gone on." Arthur gently asked his daughter.

Ginevra nodded her head in approval, and the group finished their dinner. After dessert, Ginny and Draco were led up to their room by Dumbledore. They exchanged niceties while their former Headmaster, and were then alone. The room was quite nice. Ginevra did not remember a room nearly as nice as this being there when she spent her summer cleaning the house. It was as big as a mini apartment, sans kitchen. The walls were a navy blue with windows that stretched from floor to ceiling. Shiny oak floors stretched out all around, while plush rugs were intermittently spaced about. There were three distinct rooms inside; a parlor, a bathroom, and a bedroom containing two queen size beds.

"Well, home sweet home, huh, Malfoy?" Ginevra finally broke the silence.

"No, it's not too bad. Please, call me Draco. We will be getting married afterall." He gently responded.

"Yeah, right, okay, then, Ginevra it is, I guess." She was a bit uncomfortable with this pleasant conversation,

This timid change was not what Draco wanted to see. He preferred her fiery and full of life. So he did what any Malfoy would do, he went in for a kill shot. "If you're uncomfortable with that, I could always refer to you as my little hell cat." He added with his trademark smirk upon his face.

"No, Ginevra is just fine, thank you!" The comment definitely re-ignited her spunk. "And consider yourself lucky to call me that. Oh, I cannot believe that I have to learn to love you! Damit! You are the most arrogant, self- centered, aristocratic, snob I have ever met!" She yelled, regaining some of her earlier fire.

"Oh you want to go back to what we recall of each other?" His voice was intense, but he was enjoying this little argument. "Well, where should I start?" He asked while eyeing her up and down. "Looks like you have finally learned how to dress properly. Oooh, did the little Weasley finally get her mits on some money? Then again you have been with muggles. I imagine the meager galleons you have are worth much more in their pathetic currency." He knew this one would hit home, and he braced himself for a full on assault.

"See, that is exactly what I am talking about. You know nothing about me, and yet you see yourself fit to pass judgment on me. I may not have seen you in many years, but you are acting just the way I remember!" She was not the girl he once knew. She had changed, and matured. Ginevra was above partaking in childish rivalries.

This revelation floored Draco. For a brief moment the idea dawned on him that this woman could actually be his equal. "Fine, I don't know much about you. So, instead of us falling into, what did you call it, 'childish rivalries', let's calm down and get to know one another." He was not the type of man to apologize, but when he saw formidable opposition, he changed tactics. Besides, this gorgeous woman in front of him was to be his wife. It would be to his benefit to get on her good side as soon as possible

Ginevra regarded Draco carefully. Her rational side was telling her not to trust him, but her heart was pleading with her to talk with him. She decided on a compromise. "Okay, we'll talk, but you have to start."

Draco liked her attitude. She was willing to take risks, yet she had a game plan to follow in order to benefit her the most. It was like looking into a window of his own psyche. "Well, alright. Where would you like me to begin?" He knew the ball was now in her court.

"Tell me how you went into hiding." This first question led to a 2 hour explanation on Draco's part, with Ginevra interrupting and steering now and then. By the end, she had a rather good general understanding that Draco hated his father and was not as bad as she previously thought; or so he wanted her to believe.

"Now, Ginevra, I believe it is time for you to do some explaining." Draco announced. He was quite interested in learning as much about her as possible.

"Who said that I was done interrogating, I mean, getting to know you?" She asked, giving him her own version of the Malfoy smirk.

"Well, you didn't, but as a kind gesture, I thought I would give you a break. Isn't answering easier than questioning?" He countered.

"Depends on what I have to answer. You have opened up to me some, and I suppose I thank you for that. Make no, mistake, though, I am not ready to have you dissect my mind. You saw my contempt towards my own family. What do you think I am feeling towards you?" She was testing him now; Ginevra wanted to see what he was really about. It has been her experience that words are just that. Actions reveal true motivations. And she wanted to know what his motivations were.

"I can only imagine it is similar to what I felt when I found out about you." He answered unabashedly. Draco knew what she was doing. "I wasn't thrilled to be honest. Now, I wasn't flat out told, no it was more like a hint in your direction. I can only assume that the powers that be wanted to give me a chance to think about my reaction; a luxury you for some reason were not given. Perhaps they felt I would be more resistant to the idea." He paused to allow Ginevra to think over his words. "I was raised by Lucius to hate Weasleys, as you were raised to despise Malfoys. Now, after the initial shock wore off, I began to find myself thinking of you. I wanted to get close to you, to meet you, to learn all I could about you for no ulterior motive. I realize this might seem weird, but it was a compelling force overtaking me." He was subdued now; he desperately wanted her to understand what he was saying.

"I can understand that. It's really odd, like there is a magnetic force pulling us towards each other." She agreed. "I am not ready, though to spill my whole life to you."

"Okay, we can start small." Draco could not believe he was doing this. He had never given a damn about any girl's feelings. "Why don't you tell me all about the woman you have become? Tell me what you favorite color, food, and the like is."

The pair spent the next three hours learning about the general like and dislikes of each other. They found themselves having a surprisingly good time. Draco learned that Ginevra adored strawberries dipped in Godiva chocolate and despised waking early in the morning. She, on the other hand learned that growing up his closest friend was his house elf, Dobby, a fact she found rather sad, and that contrary to popular opinion, his favorite color was midnight blue. True, Draco's revelations were far more in-depth, but he was happy with whatever information he could get from her.

Before they realized it, the evening had progressed to after midnight. They had each had a tiring day, and decided to turn in. After a few awkward moments, Ginevra went into the bathroom to change. When she was finished, Draco changed, while Ginevra snuggled into her bed. Once they were both settled into their respective beds, silence fell over the once boisterous room. For a good half hour they each tossed and turned, willing sleep to take over.

Finally, Draco broke the silence, "Hey, Ginevra, what was Potter talking about when he said he had read your books? Are you an author?"

"Yes, Draco, I am. "She answered. "Actually, I have written a series that is the best selling of all time." There was mixture of pride and hesitation in her voice.

"That is rather impressive. What are they about?" He asked, eager to learn about her.

After a full minute's silence, she answered, "Harry Potter".

And then there was silence. They had been off to such a good start. The silence in that room resonated. This was definitely going to take some time.

**A/N: Sorry there was not as much Draco/Ginny as you might have liked, and before anyone says it, I did not feel that the two of them would jump into the sack the first night together. This isn't a fluffy piece, so ya'll will have to wait for the intense romance. **

**Now, at the risk of nagging, I've now written over 10,000 words (A/N and disclaimers excluded), please be kind enough to write me a couple or so in a review! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster an update you get!**


	10. I Came Back From te Dead for This?

**A/N: **I know, I know, you waited FOREVER for this. I do apologize. In an attempt to get in your good graces again, I sent this out unbeta'd. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not her, still don't own it, and still not making any money off of it.

The following morning dawned gloomily over Grimmauld Place. An intense fog had crept in, and enveloped the land with an impenetrable force. Draco, being an early riser, walked over to the window in "their" room to survey the new day.

"Great, just perfect," he sighed to himself. After the disappointing end to last night's conversation, he was truly not looking forward to the new day's events. This relationship thing was new to him.

Never in his life had he held his tongue, and listened, actually listened to another person. He acted interested in her and her thoughts. Heck, he had even respected her reluctance to divulge any guarded memories. What did she then do? She told him that her great work of art, her writing career revolved around Harry Potter. Harry Effing Potter, now there's a name he couldn't here enough times. Why was it that he popped up everywhere? Couldn't anything ever happen in the wizarding world without boy wonder's involvement? Oh, how he hated him.

So Potter had to grow up without parents, big deal! He had to grow up with Lucius. Potter never had to watch his father beat his mum. Potter never had to face the pure look of hatred from strangers simply because of his last name. Potter never had…oh, what's the use. Draco had been through this tirade a million times before, and it never made him feel any better. Sure, it amused him in a sick way, but he never felt better. It hurt now, though. The fact that Ginevra, his Ginevra, wrote about Potter sickened him.

And speaking of Ginevra, Draco wondered just how long it would be before she awoke. It was about 9 am now, and she showed no signs of getting up any time soon. Draco took this opportunity to look at her; really look at her. She looked so peaceful and wild at the same time. She had fallen asleep long before he had last night. He was too upset, no, Malfoys are never upset, rather he was too interested in what she wrote about Potter to sleep. He had heard her breathing slow indicating deep slumber. However, she seemed to be in anything but. She tossed and turned most of the night; abandoning one uncomfortable position only to rest in another that would soon be to her dislike as well. He had expected her to appear worn out, but the picture in front of him showed no signs of her restless night. Her arms and legs were sprawled haphazardly about the bed, with one arm draped melodramatically over her forehead.

Her face was absolutely angelic. She had a heavy dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose, and several beauty marks here and there. Her little nose had a small bump on the bridge, as if it had been broken at some point. Also, Draco noticed that her nose turned up slightly at the bottom; not that it made her look like a pig, or worse a pug. It was a cute little nose that gave her a, wait what was he doing? He was off acting like a fool again. He was going on about Ginny Weasley's nose! Draco shook his head attempting to gain control over himself. This was a Weasley he was thinking about, for Merlin's sake. She was the youngest brat of a muggle-loving, loud, overbearing pack of unrefined, impoverished, holier- than thou miscreants.

_No, she's more than that._ A little voice whispered in his head. _She's been abandoned, forced to learn about the world on her own. She has character and dignity; not to mention a fiery spirit._ These thoughts swirled through his mind as he watched her sleep. She truly was beautiful. He wished she could be this peaceful while she was awake. He would love to have her totally at ease with him.

"Oh, dear Merlin, it wasn't a dream!" She cried out as she opened her eyes, and saw Draco looking at her. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you watching me sleep? It is very creepy, now get away from me!" She lashed out as she pulled the covers up over herself.

"So much for a pleasant morning." He said with a small hint of disappointment in his voice. This was defiantly not how he wanted to start off the day with her.

"Well, what did you expect? I wake up to find you ogling me like a piece of fresh meat" She retorted haughtily.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetie." He replied with as much disdain as he could fake. Truth be told, he'd have been more than happy to have her wake up and run into his arms. But that was beside the point. If she wanted a battle, a battle she would get.

"Oh, don't deny it, and turn around. The least you could do is act like a gentleman. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Ginevra fired, her malicious tone covering her embarrassment.

"Draco quickly became deadly serious. He walked over to Ginevra's bed, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't you ever speak of my mother like that, again! I assure you that any short comings on my part are no reflection on my mother's parenting." His voice was low and cold and his eyes bore into her with a burning intensity.

She was quite taken aback by his actions. He was mere inches from her face. It had always been her experience that if she huffed and puffed, people got out of her way. But not this man, no. He was taking her on; daring her to push him a little further. For a brief moment the realization dawned on her that this man might actually know how to handle her. She quickly regained her composure, and shot him a defiant look.

"Well, at least you have one redeeming quality; loyalty to one's mother is quite admirable." Her voice was just as icy as his.

"At least my mother wanted me around." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he knew instantly that he had gone too far. The tiny creature before him went through a quick metamorphosis.

First, she looked as if she had been hit with a stunning spell; all emotion left her face. Then, the realization of his words fully hit her, and it was as if someone had just told her that Christmas had been cancelled. Finally, the most terrifying thing happened. She began to cry. No, cry is not the right word. She violently sobbed, her whole body shook with raw emotion. Draco had seen this reaction before from his mother. Lucius was always the reason his mother lost herself in tears and emotion. It sickened him to know that he caused Ginevra to lose control like that. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the tiny person in front of him. He rocked back and forth trying to soothe her. She fought at first, much like an animal caught in a trap, but eventually resigned herself to the fact that he was not letting go.

"You d-don't k-know what it's l-like." She choked out between sobs. Draco wasn't sure if she was speaking to him, or just getting it off her chest. Either way, he let her go on. "T-hey say they l-love you, and then, t-then they send you away like you're nothing. They forgot about me! I was their child, too. How the hell could they!" She was now screaming. "What was so wrong with me? Why couldn't they see I needed them? Why did I have to grow up alone? I always wanted to make them proud, but they shut me out. How could they love me and walk out on me that easily?" She was burgeoning on hysteria now. Draco simply held her tighter.

"I'll never walk out on you. I will never leave you." He whispered in her ear.

"But you don't even love me." She choked out. Desperation filled her now tiny voice.

"No I don't," he quietly answered. "But I am willing to learn how to."

They sat in silence for quite some time. Draco rocked her gently back and forth, and Ginevra cried on his shoulder. At the time neither saw the significance of the action, but later they would look back on it as the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

"Dumbledore, do you think we will see either one of them today?" Harry asked his former Headmaster. It was nearly noon, and no one in the house had seen or heard anything from the two new arrivals.

"There are many changes taking place for the two of them, Harry. I believe that it is pertinent that we give them time." The aging wizard flatly replied.

"Yes, I know, but they did not have breakfast, I know because Kreacher told me he did not take anything to their quarters." Harry added with a hint of concern in his voice.

"They are both fine, I am sure. Harry, you may not like Mr. Malfoy, but I assure you, he will not harm Miss Weasley." Dumbledore explained with an air of finality.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked, with a very uncharacteristic edge. "We have not seen him in so long. How do we know that he is trust- worthy? The Draco Malfoy I know would not pass up the chance to hurt Ginny. She would not stand a chance against him!" Harry was nearly shaking with righteous indignation.

"Harry, I know that you and Draco have never gotten along, but I must ask you to remain calm in this matter. Whether you like it or not, this is the path destiny has dealt. Draco and Ginevra must spend time with each other. They will be married. Their love could help or destroy our cause. You must learn to keep your personal feelings in check." Dumbledore's tone, though calm, held a level of fierceness in it that was uncommon to the normally placid man. "As to Ginevra, and I do believe that is what she wishes to be called, I assure you, she can take care of herself. You have not seen her in many years. That young woman can bare the force of any storm."

"I don't have to like it, though." Harry muttered.

"No, you do not. We must all live with it, though. Remember, Harry, one day these two will shape our world. There is no room for hatred in regard to either of them. How you act towards them may very well decide the fate of the world." With that, Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of lemon drops. Before popping one into his mouth, he added, "If they have not emerged by one, I will have Kreacher check to see if they are hungry."

Ginevra and Draco spent the rest of the morning in companionable silence. She lazily went about preparing herself for the day, taking a leisurely bath before dressing. For his part, Draco gave her space. He had promised not to leave her, and a Malfoy never goes back on his word. After she showered, he took the opportunity to do the same. He indulged himself to an extended shower. When he emerged from the bathroom, clad in a thick bathrobe, he found her sitting on her own bed writing. Curiosity got the best of him, and he made his way to her side.

"What are you writing?" He asked as pleasantly as he could.

"Nothing, really. Everything. Oh, I don't know. Normally when I am upset I just write about whatever comes to mind. But right now I can't seem to focus on any one thing." She explained, quite exasperated. She usually found her writing to be a great source of comfort and clarity. If she needed to sort out her life, or needed to escape it, she would write. At this moment, however, the words were elusive.

Her life had changed so drastically. Sure, she knew the day would come when she would return to the wizarding world, and take her rightful place as the carrier of such an important destiny. It had not happened like she had ever envisioned, though. There was no fan fare to welcome her home. Her family was not waiting with open arms and apologies for their abandonment of her. No, she was greeted by a small group of people who knew more about her exile and return than she did. She was a pawn to them; a device to be used when she was most important to their cause.

For some indiscernible reason, seeing Ginevra upset for the second time that morning wounded Draco. He carefully sat down on the bed next to her, and embraced the young woman. Concern, a feeling normally reserved for only his mother and himself, washed over him. He wanted to make all of her pain go away. He knew this was impossible. True, he could help her find peace, but in the end, Ginevra would have to make the decision to put all of that pain to rest.

Ginevra was at first a bit taken back by Draco's concern and comforting actions. She was not used to someone being there for her when she broke down. The years spent without her family had taught her to be strong and self-reliant. Just this once, though she allowed him to take on her pain.

"I don't know if you can even begin to understand what I am feeling." She began to explain. "I have come back to a world that I will lead, but I feel no real connection to. I mean, everything has been turned upside down. I guess it is all just hitting me. I have to fall in love with someone I have always regarded as my enemy, and to top it off, I will be responsible for all those whom I have always looked to in this world for guidance." It was her turn to have words fumble out of her mouth. If someone would have told her two days ago that she would be sitting in Grimmauld Place, with a robe clad Draco Malfoy holding her while she sobbed out all of the anger, fear, and pain on her life, she would have seriously considered checking them into an asylum. But, there she was.

_You find love where you least expect it._ A small voice said in the back of Ginevra's mind. I do not love him, she insisted to herself. _But you could._ The voice responded. Not liking where this "conversation" was going, she quickly directed her attention to her current problem. Said problem being the fact that she was on a bed with Draco 'Sex- God- of- Hogwarts' Malfoy, and he was only wearing a towel. She felt a warm, fluttering sensation taking her over. Instantly, she knew that moving away from him would be the only way from adding to her list of problems. Ginevra inhaled sharply, stiffening as she did so. She felt Draco startle at her change in demeanor. She stealthily maneuvered out of his arms, and held him at arms length.

"I'm sorry, I'm n-not quite sure what came over me, or why I told you all that." She hurriedly spoke. "Thank you for being kind to me." With regained composure, she was now determined not to show any sign of emotion towards him.

The change confused Draco, but seeing the look on Ginevra's face, the familiar look of cool indifference, realization dawned on him. He knew that there was no way he would get any where with her at this moment. She was definitely a formidable woman. Draco had to admit that he was impressed. The little hell cat had lived through a tough experience or two, and she was strong because of them. Strong, but guarded; no, she did not like the fact she'd bared her to soul to him. Deciding he did not want a repeat of the previous crying hysteria, he granted her the desired space.

"Whoa, hold on there, little one," he was tired of the crying, but a small argument wouldn't be so bad. "Don't go getting your knickers in a twist. Just because you can't handle being so close to me, there's no need to become so defensive." His lips curved in to the trademark Malfoy smirk, but there was a bit of a spark in his eye.

"Don't think for one moment that you have had _any_ affect whatsoever on my knickers!" She growled, literally growled, as a response. "I tried to thank you for your momentary display of kindness, and I get nothing but arrogance and innuendo." She folded her arms over her chest and sneered back.

"Thanks, you call pulling away from me like I am diseased, thanks? You are one piece of work, woman." Draco shot back. Yes, he was baiting her now. He figured all of that pent up emotion needed to come out somehow, and he rather it was not in the form of tears. "You should feel damn lucky at the moment. Afterall, you do get to marry me." Draco flashed her his most devilishly handsome, yet arrogant smirk.

"You still think that you are just the most wonderful catch on earth, don't you? You really believe that every female on earth is dieing to be with you." The lunacy of it all was rather funny to her.

"You are just like the rest of them, dear. In the end, you will be begging to be with me." He laughed out.

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than Ginevra had him by the throat, glaring menacingly at him. "I am nothing like the rest of them. You don't deserve me. I have saved myself, body and soul, for the one man I was destined to be with. I'll be damned if you will compare me on any level to your countless, nameless, meaningless whores." Ginevra's voice was low, but dangerous. The look she gave Draco was deadly.

"Hit a sore spot, did I?" His reply was loaded with arrogance, as a thought struck him. He _did_ hit a sore spot. Long ago he's reasoned out that his mate would be a virgin. Afterall, if he had to remain celibate, surely as a female his future wife would, too. The twist was, she did not _know_ that he had the same rules.

"Well, how would you feel in my position?" Her emotions were beginning to take over. "Oh, never mind. You couldn't possibly understand how I feel. Are you hungry? It's past mid day, now. We really should get something to eat." She changed the subject so as not to break down. Ginevra did not like this conversation. She had been at a disadvantage from the beginning, opening up to Draco like that. She may have to marry him, but she did not have to fall all over him, either.

"Alright, let's go down to the kitchen. I am sure that Kreacher will be able to take care of us." Draco suggested, he had an upper hand at the moment, and wanted to walk away with that small advantage.

Harry paced back and forth in the kitchen, checking the time every 5 minutes. Since the clock had chimed 12, forty-five minutes ago, he had carried out a silent watch, waiting for the slightest sound signaling Ginevra's arrival. He only had to wait 15 more minutes before he could disturb them. He had listened carefully to Dumbledore's words. The logical part of him, and considering he was married to Hermione Granger, it _was_ rather large, told him that his mentor was right. However difficult it was for him to realize that Ginevra was not a little girl anymore; he knew the young girl he once knew _could_ take care of herself. Harry knew what it was like to live as a muggle. Not that there was anything wrong with the muggle lifestyle, it was different. He could only imagine how strange it must have been for her to be immersed in such a strange world. Actually, he could imagine how it was; in fact he knew how she must have felt. He figured it would have been much like his introduction to the wizarding world. Yes, Ginevra had experienced quite a lot. He could respect her abilities for that.

Still, this was Draco Malfoy they were dealing with. He was the son of a Death Eater; the embodiment of evil. So what if he never joined Voldemort? The ferret had never been given the choice, and now he was. He was going to be given a choice that would affect the entire world. Harry knew that no matter how he felt about Malfoy, he must try to bring him to the Order's side. As scared as he was for Ginevra, he could not change the truth. She was going to have to marry Malfoy. The only way Harry could keep her and everyone he loved safe, was to win the ferret over. _I'd have an easier time convincing Aunt Petunia to attend a Quidditch match with me._ He laughed to himself.

Harry heard the top step creak, and realized that Malfoy and Ginevra were coming down the stairs. _Bout time, _he thought to himself as he hastily took a seat at the kitchen table. When the two entered the room, Harry appeared to be non-chalantly reading a book.

"So, you two finally decided to eat?" He attempted to sound jokingly indifferent, but neither of them was convinced.

"Keeping tabs, are we, Potter?" Draco sneered. "Nothing more heroic for you to get into?"

"Will you two knock it off? I have a headache, in no mood to listen to your squabbling." Ginevra snapped. She made her way over to the icebox, and looked for something to eat.

"Here, Gin, I'll call Kreacher. It's much easier if you let him fix you something." Harry explained. Knowing Kreacher, as he did, the elf was likely to have jinxed the kitchen, seeing as there were new arrivals. The demented little elf got a kick out of setting little surprises for any newcomers to Grimmauld Place. Personally, Harry blamed this new hobby on long term exposure to Fred and George Weasley, but whatever the cause, it never had pleasant effects.

"Fine, if you insist, Harry." Ginevra politely, yet distantly responded.

"So…you two have a pleasant reunion?" Harry awkwardly asked.

"Oh, yes, Potter. After learning that we were destined for each other, we decided to get right to it. Yeah, we shagged like bunnies all night long. Good thing there are silencing spells on these old walls." Draco cheekily responded, while smirking maliciously.

"Why you no good, have you no respect!" Harry shouted, lunging towards Draco. "She is a just an object to you, isn't she. I won't let you use her like that."

"I told you to knock it off!" She yelled while throwing up her hands. Instantly, both Draco and Harry were thrown backwards. They each smacked walls then slid to the floor. The pair simply sat there with stunned expressions on their faces. Harry was the first to speak.

"What on earth just happened?" The stunned young man asked.

"You did that, didn't you, Ginevra?" Draco's tone was neither arrogant, nor accusing. He was awed, and frankly a little scared.

"I couldn't take the arguing any longer. I am not a piece of property. I am not in need of protection. I am a grown woman. Yes, Draco, I did do that. As you can both see, I am a force to be reckoned with." The answer was direct and final.

"And you're worried about me hurting her, Potter? With a temper like that I do believe I might have been better off staying dead." It mattered little that Draco hated the other man with nearly all his being. At that moment they were both in a very precarious spot. They were on the wrong side of a very powerful, very dangerous, extremely pissed off witch. And he'd never seen anything quite as beautiful in all his life.

**A/N: **Okay, I know you all waited a very long time for this update, and honestly, I am not sure how you will like it. I know that Ginevra is all over the map in this one, and Draco may seem at times a bit too OOC. Much like our heroine, I am going through a lot of life changing events. Usually writing helps me through the stress, but lately I've found no comfort or motivation. I did not plan to have Ginevra lay her cards out so to speak, so quickly. However, I found that I could do a bit of my own ranting through her.

In a way she is truly an embodiment of myself right now, at least in this chapter. Over the past few weeks I have become the head of my family. My father left my mum after 30 yrs of marriage, she was already in a depression, and it just pushed her further. So, mum has attempted suicide four times. My dad isn't in a much better place. And to top it off, my brother is on the run from the police on felony drug charges. Basically, I am running all three of their lives, or I am at least responsible for all of their well being, and everyone in my life who I have ever looked towards for guidance is now looking to me. It's a very difficult role to fill. Okay, I'm sure that this is WAY more than you ever wanted to know about a fanfic writer, but hey, everyone has to vent sometimes! Yes, my faithful readers, you are dealing with a goofy one here!

Okay, all drama aside, thank you for sticking with me. Never fear, the next chappie will be better. Believe it or not, this installment has helped move our little adventure along. Now we have room to build. I promise, the next chapter will arrive soon!


	11. Parents Just Don't Understand

**A/N: Yes, yes I know you have waited forever. Well, read on and we'll chat after the chapter.**

**And as always, I disclaim, I do not own anything Associated with JK Rowling, Warner Bros. etc.**

**

* * *

**

Night had encompassed the land as Arthur Weasley Apparated onto the grounds of his home, the Burrow. It had been three days since Dumbledore had summoned him to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Three days since he had been reunited with his baby girl. In those three days, he had not told any of his family of Ginevra's return. After so many years away from her, nothing could have prepared him for the sight he beheld upon her arrival. Years of imagining what type of witch she had grown into left him ill-prepared for the reality of the young woman he encountered. Ginevra was nearly elemental. Magic radiated from her very being. Only a fool would fail to see just how powerful she was. Experience told him, though that he was surrounded by many fools. No, he knew that many people would make the mistake of assuming she was still a child in need of protection. It was a natural mistake, of course. Ginevra was the youngest and the only girl. Her brothers had been raised to look after her, and his wife always babied her only girl. It stood to reason that they would all fall back into that normal routine. Now, however, such assumptions could prove to be devastating to the Order.

When Dumbledore had first approached Arthur and Molly to suggest that Ginevra go into hiding quite the uproar was made. Of course, his wife went on and on about how she could not lose her baby girl; that the young witch could not survive without her mother. His wife's protests literally shook the walls. While Arthur did not want his daughter to leave them, his reasons were far different from his wife's. Arthur loved his wife with all of his heart, and admired her most for her love of and devotion to their children. That love bordered on obsession. She did not live vicariously through her children; rather she felt that they could not survive without her. It was not a narcissistic motive on her part; no, she simply believed that she was the only one capable of properly helping her children. She simply believed that they would not survive without her loving attention. When Percy had left the family it nearly killed her. She was certain he was going through some horrible personal turmoil that only she could fix. That was why she went to visit him. Molly had been certain that she could smooth over the turmoil her son was engulfed in. When he slammed the door in her face she fell apart. The news that her little Ginny was going to be taken from her was devastating. Molly had known for years of her precious daughter's destiny. She felt that it was her job as a mother to guide her daughter towards greatness. The reality of the situation hit her like a load of cauldrons being dumped on her head. Molly had quite a difficult time coming terms with the idea that her daughter would have to come into her own without her mother's guidance.

Arthur had his own reasons for sadness over his 'little pumpkin eyes' leaving. His daughter was his pride and joy. Like any father, he was very proud to have six strong, healthy boys to carry on the Weasley name. He'd resigned himself to the fact that he, like as many ancestors as he could remember, would sire only males. With Molly's final pregnancy, he like everyone else assumed they would welcome yet another boy. The arrival of little Ginevra shocked and pleased everyone. Arthur had loved each of his children from the moment they were born, but when his daughter was born, his heart nearly burst with joy. She was so tiny, so beautiful, so, well…perfect. It was as if his life was complete having her in the world. She was his world. His joy was short-lived, though, for he knew what her birth meant. This tiny little angel would grow to have to carry the burden of the Weasley destiny he had heard whispers of his entire life. As she grew, Arthur became confident that his baby girl was up to the tasks that would be before her. She had this inner spirit, this spark, which assured him she could handle anything that life threw at her.

He had given her the nickname 'pumpkin eyes' on her first Halloween. He had long been amazed by her eyes. They were the key to her every emotion. Those dark brown, almost black orbs lit up and sparkled when she was happy, and flashed dangerously when she was mad. They looked like the eyes of a jack o'lantern, brightly lit on what would come to be his daughter's favorite holiday.

_Those were the days. _ Arthur sighed to himself as he lingered about the Apparition point. Yes, those were the days. That was before his baby girl had been exposed to the true evils of the world. When he had learned that his daughter, his baby, had been possessed and taken into the Chamber of Secrets, his world nearly fell apart. He was terrified that his precious little one would be irrevocably damaged. After a few weeks of tender loving care at home, and a heaping dose of alone time, his baby returned with that comforting spark in her eyes. It was at that moment that he realized that Ginevra would be the woman who finally completed her destiny. She had an inner strength that would make her persevere.

That was why although he did not want to see his baby leave he knew she would be alright. His only sadness came from knowing how much his daughter would have to endure. He had watched how Harry Potter had struggled under the enormity of his destiny; it broke his heart that his baby would face the same fate. To be so young and have so many depend on you is an overwhelming prospect to say the least.

_Well, there's no sense putting this off much longer._ He told himself. Truth be known, he was not looking forward to telling his family of Ginevra's return. There would be so many questions, and much calming to do. A small part of him also treasured the fact that right now he was the only one who knew. He did not have to share her; well not with the family, at least. Draco was another issue all together. Like any father, he did not relish the thought that his baby girl was all grown up, and would be married soon. The fact that she would be marrying Draco Malfoy, that she was sharing a room with him at that very moment, well, it was unsettling at best. The Weasley in him wanted to ring the neck of that spawn of Satan. He had been brought up to despise anything and everyone associated with the name Malfoy. However, the father in him wanted to protect his daughter. Like it or not, that meant he had to accept who her mate was. Arthur had always trusted in Dumbledore's judgment, and if he said the young Malfoy could be trusted, and then trust him he would. He had promised his 'little pumpkin eyes' that he would help and protect her. Being a rational man, Arthur knew that whether he liked the circumstances or not, this was the path Ginevra must follow. His sons and wife would not be nearly as understanding, especially if Harry's reaction was any indication. Ginevra was going to need all the help she could get. True, he had the ulterior motive of wanting to endear both her and Draco to the Order; but more importantly this was his chance to be a real part of her life again. He would not pass that up for anything.

_Well, I guess its time to face the music._ He inwardly sighed as he reached the front door, and prepared to open the Pandora's Box that awaited him inside.

* * *

It had been three days since Draco Malfoy had met his mate, Miss Ginevra Weasley. Three full days of trying to figure out the single most confusing, infuriating, and beautiful witch he had ever known. Thus far, he had definitely NOT succeeded. No, he absolutely could not get a handle on how to deal with her. He comforted her only to be met with coldness. His attempts at civil conversation were met with suspicion and distain. Even arguing gave him no insight. It did, however get him a nasty case of Bat- Bogeys, a plethora of various nasty hexes and jinxes, and more than once her temper exploded sending him into whatever inanimate object was closest. Draco could not understand why they were not getting along better. He was the one who was going out of his way to be nice, caring, and considerate; a huge feat, he may add. So, what exactly was the problem? If that damned stone was affecting him so dramatically, why was she so uncooperative?

Draco had decided that the answer was quite simple. Ginevra Weasley was not his mate. That was why she was not falling all over him. That is why she put a protection shield around herself every night before going to bed. No, this little wild cat, no matter how beautiful she was, in fact was not his mate. _Keep telling yourself that. You know you're wrong, though._ A little voice in the back of his head admonished. Try as he might to disagree, he could not. No, despite everything, her coldness, seeming hatred, the fact that she was a Weasley, he knew she was the woman for him. This was all very disconcerting to Draco. All his life, females threw themselves at him. He never had to chase after them. _They only wanted you for your money or your name._ Damn that voice! Now he was talking to himself, this was just great. Not only was he going soft, but he was becoming mentally instable. He needed to talk to some one, and fast.

Draco made his way down the stairs to the parlor of Grimmauld Place. He figured that would be the best place to find Severus, or at least his mother. Yes, those were the two people he could turn to. As he entered the large room he was taken aback by its charm. Structurally, it was quite similar to Malfoy Manor, yet it did not evoke the mixture of fear, coldness, and pain which his childhood home did. Despite its large size, there was an almost cozy feeling to it. He could feel that despite the ominous importance of the room, being the heart of Headquarters, there was a loving aura resonating throughout. Pulling his thoughts back into focus, Draco was disappointed to realize that neither Severus nor his mother were there. He ventured into the kitchen, hoping to see one of the two. Instead, he came face to face with one of the last people he felt like speaking with, Albus Dumbledore.

It was not that Draco disliked his former Headmaster. Afterall, the man had helped his mother. It was simply that Dumbledore had the uncanny ability to correctly see through any façade, no matter how perfectly created. It was a highly disconcerting quality to Draco. It made him uneasy to know that Dumbledore could read him like a book.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering when you would begin to seek out help with your current situation." The elder wizard said, with his trademark twinkle in his eyes.

_Yes, there it is. Doesn't miss a thing this one._ Draco thought to himself, holding back a smirk. "Whatever do you mean, sir? I find everything here to be quite satisfactory." He answered, not willing to make this inevitable conversation easy. He would much rather speak with some one he felt close to, and what type of Malfoy would he be if he didn't at least _try_ to get his way?

"You and Miss Weasley are getting along well then?" Dumbledore asked, barely concealing a smirk himself. "So, I am to assume that knot on your forehead is a result of a love tap, and not Ginevra's temper exploding?" He added with a chuckle.

Draco unconsciously touched his forehead. Dumbledore was correct, as always. Draco received that particular knot when the little wild cat threw a vase at him when she caught him snooping through her journal. Draco was only trying to gather information about her so they would have things to talk about. Miss Ginevra, however felt it was an unholy intrusion worthy of death. She explained that Draco should be thanking her for only throwing a vase; she could have just as easily killed him. Seeing as the future of the world rested on their shoulders, however, she opted to simply maim him.

"She simply likes things a little rough, sir that is all." Draco answered, attempting as best he could to hide behind his well crafted shield of arrogance.

"Ah, the Malfoy pride presents itself." Dumbledore said appraisingly. "You'd best pray Miss Weasley does not hear such comments. I fear that not even I can protect you from that particular witch. Now, my boy, I realize that I am not the one you sought out this evening. However, I am the one who may be of the greatest service to you. I dare say that neither Severus nor your mother could give you much insight into Miss Weasley."

This statement gave Draco reason to pause. Loathed as he was to admit it, Dumbledore probably was the best person to aid him. While his mother and Severus would be more sympathetic to his plight, Dumbledore could give him actual insight. It was a true testament to how bad his experience with Ginevra had been that Draco was willing to take direction from the elder wizard.

"Very well, then, sir. What information can you give me on taming that wild beast you all insist is my mate?" Draco asked with a superior flare.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, there is your first problem." Dumbledore began with an amused sigh. "You will never tame Ginevra. You forget that she is the 'Heart of the World'. She is passionate in all that she does. At times it will be a blessing, and at others, much like now, it will be a hindrance." The elder wizard paused for a moment to allow his words to penetrate the young man's mind. "Am I correct in reasoning that Miss Weasley is how shall I put this, combative?"

"That's putting it mildly. That hippogriff Hagrid brought in third year was downright cuddly compared to her." Draco commented with a rueful grin, subconsciously rubbing his forehead again. "Alright, now, this goes against everything that I am, but, then I have been doing many things lately are not me. I am at a total loss here. I can feel the pull of that gem, but she seems totally unaffected. Help me, please." The young man looked so forlorn, so desperate. This was definitely not the Draco Malfoy the Headmaster knew at Hogwarts.

"Well, let us begin, then. First, you must remove any doubts as to whether you two are fated to be together." Dumbledore began in a fatherly tone. He knew that while what he had to tell the young man was important and would prove to be helpful, it would not be the quick fix Draco was most likely looking for. "Ginevra is most definitely your mate, of this I am certain. Your greatest ally in bringing her around is time. She is hurting, Draco. Her young life has not been pleasant. It has been quite painful and trying for her."

Draco scoffed at this. He thought to himself, _she had it bad, she felt pain. She grew up with a loving family, Lucius Malfoy wasn't her father!_ As if Draco said these thoughts out loud, Dumbledore quickly responded.

"That is exactly the point, Mr. Malfoy. Ginevra grew up surrounded by a warm, loving, and supportive family. Then, one day she was ripped from them, and sent away because she was not safe. Her destiny put her in great danger. She was alone, isolated in a strange new place where she could not even use her magical gifts as she was accustomed. There was absolutely no contact between her and her family. As a result, she became resentful. Yes, she despised her destiny for forcing her seclusion, and she despised her family for turning her away. That unfortunately is as much my fault as anyone's." Dumbledore sighed heavily, pausing for a moment before continuing on. "Ginevra cannot begin to let you in because she is terrified of being left again. Unlike you, she does not feel secure with those she once loved more than her own life."

"So she is cynical; always looking for the bad in situations? Is that correct, sir?" Draco asked, attempting to grasp the situation.

"Yes. Does that sound like anyone you know?" The Headmaster asked with his mischievous twinkled in his eyes once more.

"I would say myself, before mum and I, um, _died_." It was as if a light had been turned on in his head. She was quite like he had been back in school. She would look at him with the same venomous expression he shot at many of his former classmates; most especially the Weasleys. Yes, back in school he hated them, but not for the reasons he normally voiced. He knew that though they were poor, they were happy, they had a loving family; something he wanted more than anything.

"So because I had the opportunity to be with my mother, and had a pleasant life, she resents me, as well." It was not a question. Draco finally understood the first piece of the puzzle that was Ginevra Weasley.

"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps now, you can see just how perfect you are for each other. You are exact opposites, yet you share striking similarities." Dumbledore explained simply.

"That is all fine and good, sir, but how does this help me, exactly?" Draco countered, losing his patience. "It does me no good if the little hell cat will not speak to me."

"Ah, you are forgetting your own strengths, my boy." The elder wizard reached out and patted Draco's back reassuringly. Quite surprisingly, Draco did not flinch at this gesture; rather he took some degree of comfort. "You are the _Soul of the World_. You have the ability to shoulder the problems and pain the world throws at you. You must be patient, and willing to listen. Ginevra is in far too much pain to allow herself to come to you at this time. However, I do believe that Arthur Weasley is returning home this very night. Despite my requests for the Weasley family to allow Ginevra time to readjust to this world, I doubt they will." The aging wizard's eyes, darkened with sadness at this thought.

"Yes, their intentions will be in the right place, but I fear that they will fail to see the reality of the situation. They will be expecting their little Ginny to come home. The young woman upstairs is anything but. Yes, whether they realize it or not, the Weasleys descending upon her might be what pushes her from them, from us, and from the Order; but that is not your concern. No, Draco you must be there for her. Your main concern must be her happiness, even if she is pushing you away. Be her rock. She needs to know that you will never leave her. That you are the one person she will always be able to turn to and count on."

"So I get to face her wrath, and her family's?" Draco asked incredulously. "Why don't I just put on a sign that says 'I LOVE POTTER', and walk into Voldemort's liar? At least my death would be quick."

"Ah, my son, it might be a quicker end, but it comes without the benefits of gaining your mate's love and trust." The elder wizard barely contained a broad smile. "Now, off you go, I believe you have a witch to woo."

* * *

"Arthur! Oh, I am so happy that you are home, I was beginning to worry. "Molly Weasley's voice boomed through the humble abode known as 'The Burrow'. "Honestly, I know that our service to the Order is valuable, but I just hate it when you are sent off and I don't have any idea where you are. Really, what if something were to happen to you? Remember, that snake bite? You barely made it out of that alive, and then what did you do? Oh, yes, you used _Muggle medicine! _Really, Arthur, I appreciate their world as much as you, but to think for one moment that their technology could fix a magical wound, Merlin help us all!" Upon finishing her rant, Molly placed a heaping plate of Shepard's pie in front of her husband.

For his part, Arthur simply allowed his wife to banter on. They had been together for so long that he knew this was just part of her normal routine. She was a worrier, plain and simple. Actually, Arthur was quite sure that if his lovely wife did not have anything to worry about she would simply worry about that. Not that he could really blame her; no being the mother of six boys, two of which being the undisputed masters of mayhem, she had much practice with worrying. No, Arthur just ate his dinner while listening to his wife go on about all he missed the past few days. With every bite he knew that the inevitable was coming.

One mouthful.

"Bill and Fleur are visiting us this weekend. Neither has duty, so they figured a family get away was well overdue …" Molly's voice bantered on.

Second bite.

"Charlie and his wife sent an owl from Romania…" Two children down, he had better eat quickly.

Third and fourth heaping bite.

"I think I will invite Percy and Penelope over. They might feel more comfortable with Bill here…" Oh, yes, Molly was on a roll now. She was naming off the kids as if looking at a list.

He was now shoveling the food in as fast as he could without choking.

"Oh, and those boys of yours, Fred and George, you will never believe what they did now. Honestly, those pranks of theirs are going to land them in Azkaban someday." Arthur always loved how when any of the children did something wrong, they were his.

"Then of course, Ron stopped by. He and Luna are back from their honeymoon. They had to keep it brief of, course, considering the circumstances." Now was the moment Arthur dreaded. Molly would definitely bring up her daughter. He was desperate. He wanted to keep Ginevra a secret for just a little longer; until morning if at all possible. Arthur needed a diversion, and fast. Then it dawned on him.

"What about Harry? If we are having some family together we should include her, don't you think, Molly?" Yes, good old Harry. Molly could go on forever about the young man who had become another son to her. Hopefully they could bypass any and all mention of Ginevra, and he could choose the proper time in which to tell his wife about their daughter's return.

"Yes, we should invite Harry and Hermione. Oh, speaking of Harry, an owl delivered a letter from him just as you arrived. I hadn't had the chance to open it yet. Let me just look at it." Molly happily announced. As she pulled the letter from her apron pocket, Arthur just knew he was out of time.

'_Why, oh, why did you have to bring up Harry, Arthur?'_ He mentally berated himself. '_Harry knows she is back! Now they'll know where Ron gets his less than stellar common sense from.'_

Molly's eyes looked over the note from Harry; her face becoming twisted in confusion. As she finished, she looked towards her husband. "What's this Harry is writing about? He says that it is okay for you to tell me about the meeting you had with Dumbledore. Is there something wrong, Arthur? What's going on?" She became more excited with each word.

"Now calm down, dear." Arthur began. He held up his hands in an attempt to soothe her. This was definitely NOT the manner in which he wanted to tell Molly about Ginevra. The time had come, though, so he might as well get on with it. "Molly, nothing is wrong, in fact the meeting was about some happy information."

"Happy news? What Arthur is there a new development? Please tell me that we are closer to defeating them?" Molly's face lit up with hope. She so wanted this war to be over, and all of her family to be safe.

"Yes, possibly dear. Now, do not over excite yourself, and remember how important winning this war is." He was trying to keep her in a business context. If he could take just a tiny bit of emotion out of her thinking, maybe he would be able to handle this witch's temper. "The meeting was to inform me that Ginevra is back."

For a moment, there was silence. Arthur Weasley simply stared at this wife's expressionless face. He had done it. He had actually shut down Molly Weasley's temper. He was going to be able to calmly explain the situation, and come up with a viable plan to welcome their daughter back into their lives without smothering her!

"My baby girl, my little Ginny is home? Oh, Arthur, why didn't you say anything sooner? This is happy news, very happy news." Molly began, her eyes glistening with tears, and her face beaming. "Well, where is she? Why didn't you bring her home? Naturally she needs her mother right now. Honestly, Arthur, how could you keep this news quiet from me?" She was now becoming quite indignant.

Arthur thought, dejectedly. "Now Molly, listen. She is back for a reason. You know full well what her destiny is. The time has come dear. Dumbledore has united her with her mate."

"Her mate, her mate? She has been in hiding all these years and he is going to ship her off? Oh, no I don't think so. Arthur, she is important to this family, and to our cause. I will not have her meeting her mate, and starting a new relationship without her family's support. Let me just floo the boys. I presume she is at Grimmauld Place, well, then let's go." In an instant, she had already begun telling the entire Weasley clan off their youngest member's return.

_Yes, dear, I think that letting Ginevra slowly decide how she wants to proceed with this reunion is the best choice, too. I am so glad we had this talk._ Arthur glumly thought as he shook his head. He knew he now had his work cut out with his family. He could only hope that his little one was ready.

* * *

After his conversation with Dumbledore, Draco decided to try again with Ginevra, yet with a different method. As attractive as she was when she was upset, he needed to get past the surface with her. He would try to simply be supportive, whatever that really meant. As he entered their suite he heard a faintnoise from the bedroom area. There, on her bed was Ginevra, crying.

"Are, are you alright, Ginevra?" Draco asked quietly. It hurt him in some strange way to see her upset.

"O-oh, I didn't see you there, Draco. Nothings, wrong. I just want to be alone, thank you." She said while quickly wiping her eyes. She attempted to put on a calm and controlled face. When Draco did not begin to move, she turned to him with an accusatory glare. "What are you doing still doing there, Malfoy? I just want to be alone."

"I heard what you said, but it would hurt less if you opened up to someone." Draco coaxed. He wasn't sure if he was doing this whole comforting thing correctly. He had only ever had to be there for his mother.

"What would you know about it? You had your life with your family. Your dad may have been a bastard, but you had a mother who loved you. Yes, she loved you enough to _take you with her_ when she left. You weren't shipped off." Tears were steadily streaming down her face. "Why would I even tell you about the pain? As if you don't have enough things to torment me about!" Her small frame was now shaking with rage, and Draco knew that he was just one wrong comment away from experiencing the full impact of Ginevra's emotions.

"Take a deep breath. I was only trying to help out, some. Believe it or not, I am on your side." He hesitantly explained.

"Why would you want to help me? You've never helped anyone but yourself in your entire life." She spat at him venomously.

"You can insult me all you want, Ginevra, but I am not going anywhere. I am here for you if you ever want to talk. Maybe if we did a little more of that you would learn that I am not as despicable as you remember." Draco kept his voice steady and soothing. HE did not know what was coming over him. He felt as if he was being guided in his answers.

"I'll keep that in mind, Malfoy, but seeing as everyone who I ever loved turned their back on me, I don't see why I should trust you of all people. I mean, my family turned their backs on me, but my enemy is going to be my light in the dark." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Believe what you want for now, but I am not going to desert you. In time you will see that." He added firmly.

They both sat there in silence. Ginevra resolved not to look at Draco. For his part, Draco looked at her sympathetically. They were both startled out of their separate worlds by a loud knock at the door.

"Excuse me, but the blood traitor girl is wanted downstairs." Kreacher spoke rather disgustedly into the room.

In a flash, Draco was across the room, and had Kreacher by the neck. "Don't you ever call her that again!" He ground out at the elf.

"Oh, I am sorry, I mean the miss is requested downstairs." Kreacher said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Though shocked by Draco's sudden behavior, Ginevra was quite impressed by his adamant defense of her.

"Um, thank you, Kreacher. Please tell whomever wants to see me that I am not in the mood to receive visitors at this time." She flatly told Kreacher.

"Yes, but it is your mother and her pack of blood traitor brats are wanting to see you." He added, throwing in a dramatic bow.

"My, my family…b-but I can't, I don't…" her world was spinning now. She was not prepared to deal with them. Not now, she could not handle them now. She simply was not ready.

Sensing her apprehension, Draco rushed to her side. It was as if a puppeteer was controlling his every move. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"It's alright, I'll go see them with you." He told her. "I mean, if I'm there they'll have someone else to focus their frustration on." He gave her a sheepish yet reassuring smile. It was at this point he knew he was possibly in too deep with this witch. Without blinking an eyelash he had offered to willingly face the entire Weasley clan in an attempt to protect her. It was only an afterthought that reminded him that he might fare better keeping a bear cub from its mum.

"You will?" Ginevra's voice cracked with surprise at this revelation. "Alright, I'll go see them, but if I'm going down, Malfoy, I'm taking you with me. I hope you're prepared, I doubt this will be pleasant." She explained with a glint in her eye that Draco wasn't sure was such a good sign.

_Oh well, time to meet the in-laws._ Draco thought drearily to himself as he followed Ginevra out the door of the suite.

* * *

**A/N: I know horrible cliffy, but I actually have most of the next chapter written already. This was just a cool place to end it.**

**Sorry this installment took so long. Summer is the busiest time of year for me. I started my own business this year, and it took up much of my time, but I am proud to say that I actually made a profit for this fiscal year. Thank you to all of you who have faithfully reviewed and for all of the kind sentiments that you sent me regarding my crazy personal life.**

**You may have now realized why I made Ginevra JKR in my fic…it was just my own creative way to get around the canon that the original characters are in with HBP. We'll now follow this format; yes, everything in the books written by the master JKR is still true in this little ficdom. There is also the reality that Ginevra left behind, which is what this story is based on. I also went back into chapter nine, and cleaned up a few comments in Ginevra and Harry's conversation so it now coincides with HBP.**

**Hopefully this came out alright, I know ya'll will let me know.**


	12. Something Tells Me I'm Into Something Go

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so the following is all for fun, not profit.**

**

* * *

**

"Where is she?" Those three little words turned Number 12 Grimmauld Drive upside down. Molly Weasley had made her way via floo into the sitting room of Headquarters, and was demanding to see her youngest child. As expected, she had managed to alert all of her son's, and were expecting them any moment.

"Who is disturbing the home of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black?" Kreacher's cantankerous voice resonated throughout the room. "Oh it is just the blood traitor and her children. Kreacher is wondering if they are here because their girl is staying here." He rambled on.

"Listen here you little monster, I won't stand for any of your foolishness. I know my daughter is here. Go get her and tell her that her mother wants to say hello." Molly Weasley spoke harshly at the elf to emphasize that she meant business.

With a crack, he was gone, presumably to get Ginevra. At that moment Professor Snape and Dumbledore entered the room.

"Ah, Molly, so good to see you. I was not expecting you tonight." Albus began. He was lying, of course. He fully well knew that as soon as Arthur made it home, Molly would work the information out of poor Arthur. That is exactly why Dumbledore sent the wizard on a mission after presenting Ginevra to him.

"Didn't expect me? Are you mad? My baby is here, where else would I be? She needs me!" Molly was all a twitter with nerves and excitement.

"I only meant dear lady that I presumed you would wait until morning to see her. Afterall, I am sure that you realize the magnitude of the situation." Dumbledore began.

"Magnitude of the situation? If you mean that my child has been away from me for years, and you did not even see fit to alert me of her return. Now Dumbledore I always expected better of you. I have been a faithful and loyal member of the Order, and…" Her rant was cut off in mid stride by the one and only Severus Snape.

"How thoughtful of you; trying to make up for lost time are you? Do you think it wise to approach her at this time? It's not like you have been there for her the past, what is it now, seven, eight years?" He drawled in his most detached yet menacing tone.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Severus. I always wanted her with me. She is my world, my everything. It is so unfair that she had to go through life without me." The elder witch yelled.

"How nice to see the extent of your love for Ginevra. Tell, me, do you vicariously live through all of your children?" Snape knew this would push Molly over the edge. While getting the Weasley matriarch riled up was not the smartest thing to do, Snape knew that this was the best way to forge a connection between Draco and Ginevra. Severus needed to create an environment in which Ginevra needed protection of sorts, and he found it.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! You know nothing of what it is like to have children, nor do you know the pain of being separated from them!" She was barely containing herself at this point. The last remark stung Snape, though to the normal human it was not evident. He had always regarded Draco as a son. While he was in charge of overseeing the young wizard, he rarely had occasion to speak with him whilst Draco was in hiding.

"Come, now, Molly, Severus, let us calm ourselves. Kreacher has already gone to alert Ginevra and her mate. I suspect that they will be down shortly." Dumbledore had caught on to Snape's logic, and knew that this little piece of information would rile Molly up even more.

"Her mate? That's another thing, Dumbledore, why was I not informed that he had been found? How do we know that he truly is her intended? This is a difficult time for her. She needs her mother, and her family." Molly yelled, the anxiety evident in her voice.

"Molly, please calm yourself. Do you think that Ginevra wants to see you in this state? You know full well the terms of her destiny. I am under no obligation to divulge the name of her mate to anyone other than her. I thought it might be best for them to begin to acclimate themselves to the wizarding world once more, together. Remember, whether you like it or not, this is how fate has destined her to be." The Headmaster's voice was level and calm, and seemed to have a soothing effect on Molly to some degree. "Arthur has met the young man, and believes proceeding in this way is appropriate."

"Met him already did, he? Well, I'll deal with my dear Arthur later." She shot a glare at her husband that held a promise of very, very terrible things to come in his near future.

Suddenly, the fireplace erupted in a swirl of green, and Fred and George tumbled out onto the hearth rug.

"Ah, see, Gred, I knew we would make it in time." George Weasley said with an impish grin.

"Yes, yes, Forge, once again you were correct. We seem to be in the right place. Let's see; Snape, Mum, Dad, tension brewing, but no Gin-Gin yet. Yes, dear brother we most definitely made it in time." Fred answered with an identical expression.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, you two! What is it about the lot of you and entrances and exits? Must they always be a production?" Molly said exasperatedly.

"Well, mum you always said…" George began.

"Try to find one thing…" Fred continued.

"You do well…" George added.

"Yes, very well…" Fred added.

"And do it often." They finished in unison, ending with rather cheeky grins.

"I am not in the mood to deal with your antics, boys, now…" an irritated Molly began. Loud banging at the front door stopped her lecture mid sentence. "Now what?" She asked instead.

Dumbledore momentarily slipped from the parlor, and returned with Bill Weasley.

"You're here then, already, mum?" He greeted his mother with a hug. "Alright, I see Frick and Frack have made it as well. There's dad, hello old' man." He inclined his head in his father's direction, and went on with his check list. "Okay, some Order members , but no Ginny. Are we waiting for everyone to arrive before we see her?" He asked with a grin.

"NO!" A sharp female voice cut through the room. Every head turned to the owner of the voice, Ginevra Weasley. "This meeting has been a long time coming. I simply cannot wait to hear what has been going on in my family's life the past eight and a half years!" Her voice was clear and full of contempt.

Four sets of eyes were transfixed upon the young woman in the doorway. Gone was the freckle faced little girl they remembered from so long ago. Before them was a beautiful young woman with flowing hair, a lovely figure, and an aura of maturity and wisdom. She was also sporting a glare so dangerous, even Molly shrank back from for a moment; but just a moment.

"My baby, my little girl!" Molly yelled as she rushed to her daughter, and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Oh, I missed you so much. I have waited for this moment for so long!" The mother finished, with tears welling up in her eyes.

Feeling her mother's embrace brought a rush of emotions onto Ginevra. It felt wonderful, yet not as familiar as she remembered. Then anger and resentment took over. All of the years of needing this woman's embrace and not having it flashed in Ginevra's mind.

Sensing his daughter's feelings, Arthur quickly interrupted his wife's fussing. "Molly, dear, why not let the boys say hello as well." He tactfully remarked.

"Oh, dear I, yes, come now." Molly quickly agreed, and loosened her grip on Ginevra, who in turn gave a slight nod of thanks to her father.

"Looking good Gin-Gin." George chimed in.

"Yeah, all grown up and feisty, too!" Fred added as they both gave her a small hug. They had also noticed her demeanor when their mum hugged her. They'd seen that look enough times on Molly to know that it meant _get away as fast as you can!_

For her part, Ginevra gave each of them a small smile in recognition of their respect for her personal space. She did, however approach her eldest brother, Bill. Truth is known he had always been her favorite.

"Hello, young lady. It is good to see you again, luv. It has been far too long." Bill smiled down at his baby sister. It absolutely amazed him that this woman was his sister.

"Yes, it has, Bill, yes it has." Her voice was a little less tense.

"Far too long indeed. Now, dear, why don't you go get your things, and we'll take you home." Molly interjected.

"Excuse me? Home?" Ginevra asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes, now that you are back, you will naturally be coming back to the Burrow. That way I can take care of you." The elder witch began fussing about her daughter.

"I have taken care of myself quite nicely thank you." Ginevra replied with great distain. "I am currently staying here, and if and when I decide to leave, I will let you know if you will be needed." She shot at her mother; her demeanor both haughty and malicious.

"Why dear, what is the matter? I am only trying to look out for what is best for you." A wounded Molly replied.

"What's best for me? Isn't what's best for me to be in a safe environment to become acquainted with my mate?" Ginevra finally found a good use for Draco Malfoy. Yes, he was her key to staying in control of her life from here on out. It also didn't hurt that he was well, Malfoy; they were sure to die over that fact. Revenge was sweet in its own way.

"Well, then that is all the more reason to be with your family during this time. We need to welcome him into the family." Molly brushed her daughter's objection aside.

"I rather think not. I don't believe that he would feel comfortable courting in such an environment." Ginevra flatly stated, yet her voice did not show her true feelings. Inside she was seething, and nearing the end of her patience. Draco, who had been standing off to the side behind the doorway entrance, prayed that Ginevra's mother would take the hint. He noticed the warning signs in the little hell cat, and knew that she was ready to explode.

"Oh, nonsense. Of course he would feel fine at the Burrow, and if not, well I am sure he can stay here, and visit you and your family." Molly insisted.

"He IS my family now!" Ginevra yelled. "Afterall, isn't that why you sent me away, so I would be safe until it was time to be with him?"

Upon hearing Ginevra state that he was her family, a jolt ran through Draco. Whether she made the statement out of spite or meant it, he cared not. At that moment an intense desire to protect her overtook his senses.

"Now, Ginny, dear, let us not dwell on those lost years. Really, to say this person, whom I have never met is your family is just ridiculous. How do we even know that he truly is your mate?" Mrs. Weasley laughed at the thought.

"Because if I'm not, we would have killed each other by now." Draco Malfoy firmly stated as he came into view. Her securely placed his arm around Ginevra's waist and was quite surprised when she did not back away.

Once again the room was dumbstruck. The Weasleys looked back and forth between the two in utter shock. They simply could not comprehend the sight before them. There stood the only female born Weasley in centuries in the arms of the 'dead' heir to the Malfoy line.

"Am I having a stroke?" Fred finally spoke up.

"Or is that Draco Malfoy?" George finished.

"In the flesh boys. Now, what seems to be the problem here?" Draco calmly responded with just a hint of amusement.

"What seems to be the problem? What seems to be the problem, you ask, well let me tell you…" Molly's face was contorted in anger as she approached the couple.

"Now, now, what Molly means is that this is a bit of a shock to her." Arthur offered in an attempt to calm his wife down.

"Quite a shock, yes, but then again Arthur, you have had three days to get over the news. Just how long were you going to keep that information from me?" She rounded on her husband in a fury.

"Molly, dear, Arthur was not at liberty to divulge that information." Dumbledore's voice chimed in. "He was under strict instructions not to tell anyone of this development."

"Yes, yes, I know, but we received a letter from Harry saying that Arthur was at liberty to tell me about the meeting that took place here." Molly pointedly stated.

"Well then of course if Mr. Potter said it was alright, by all means, Arthur, reveal all your secrets." Snape cut in to voice his distain for the young man. "Afterall, Dumbledore's reasons for secrecy mean nothing."

"Calm yourself, Severus. I am sure Harry had his reasons for sending you that letter, Molly; however, it was not his place to determine when you should learn of Ginevra's return." Dumbledore sternly stated.

"Well, maybe not, but I am glad that he did. Now I know what I am up against. Honestly, a Malfoy and a Weasley? The thought of it is ludicrous." Molly began. "Afterall, isn't that one of the signs of the apocalypse?" She jested.

"It very well may be if they do not learn to get along." Dumbledore stated soberly. With those words, the room fell silent. The reality of the situation seemed to be dawning on everyone. Finally, Dumbledore spoke up, "Yes, remember, we may view these children as wards in need of protection, but the truth is that they may well be our only hope of survival in this war. Now, why don't we all sit down and discuss this, civilly."

At that moment the fireplace lit up again, and out tumbled Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.

"Sorry we're late, where is my little sis." Ron began as he searched the room. Upon seeing Draco, he paused momentarily. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" He roared. "And what are you doing putting your ferrety paws on my little sister? Get the fuck away from her you-you- zombie Death Eater!" He shouted as he ripped Malfoy away from Ginevra and punched him square in the nose.

As blood began to pour from Draco's now broken nose, Bill Weasley sighed, "So much for talking things out civilly," and went to restrain his youngest brother.

"Let me go, Bill. I'm just giving that piece of filth what he deserves. How dare he touch our baby sister! I'll kill him." Ron yelled as Bill tried to restrain him. For his efforts, Bill received a nice blow to the jaw while holding the wizard back.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ginevra screamed, and threw her arms up.

In an instant everyone in the room was thrown backwards. They all stood in awe of what they'd just witnessed. Ginevra immediately went to Draco, and with a few quick words, and a tweek of his nose, Draco was back to normal. Then, the unthinkable happened. Ginevra walked over to her stunned brother Ron, hugged him, and then broke his nose.

"Ginny, dear, really. That was not necessary!" Harry yelled at a very upset Ginevra.

"Not necessary, Harry? I'll tell you what was not necessary. You did not need to owl my mother. You may be The Order's go to guy when it comes to dealing with Voldemort, but that does not entitle you to stick your nose into stick your nose into the entire wizarding communities' business." Ginevra had withstood all she could. She decided she would let them all know right here and now how she really felt.

"I was doing no such thing, Ginny." Harry began to explain. He simply wanted her to see that he was looking out for her. "This was different, this was a family matter."

"That's right, Harry; my family's business; not yours. I know how it might be hard to make the distinction. Afterall, my '_family' _has definitely cared more for you these past years than me." All the years of pain and abandonment came pouring out of her. She did not care about hurting anyone's feelings now; it was not like they checked on her feelings. She had been on her own for all that time, and she came out just fine. How dare they lecture her, and make decision for her.

By now, Hermione had fixed Ron's nose, and decided it was her turn to try to calm Ginevra. "It is good to have you back, Ginny. I am sure that this is quite overwhelming. It probably does not help that everyone seems to have an opinion on your life. "

"Thank you, Hermione, and I prefer Ginevra, please. It is good to see you as well." Ginevra sincerely responded.

"Sure, Ginevra, now at the risk of creating more problems, may I ask how on earth Malfoy fits into this? And while we're at it, how is he still alive? I mean, we all went to his funeral." Hermione asked, while trying to wrap her mind around the scene before her.

Before Draco or Ginny could respond, Ron took it upon himself to educate everyone. "Oh, use that brain of yours, Mione. He and his Death Eater Family faked his and Narcissa's deaths so Malfoy here could get intensive instruction on the Dark Arts. That's how it went, right, Malfoy?"

"That's not true, he is not evil, Ronald. Why don't you use your brain. Would Dumbledore let him in here if he were in league with Voldemort?" Ginevra yelled back at her brother. "As to why he is here, well, guess what, Ronnie-kins. He's going to be your one and only brother-in-law! That's right, Draco is my mate." Her face twisted into a Malfoy worthy smirk.

"What the hell do you mean my brother-in-law? You cannot honestly expect me to believe that he is your mate? Ginevra's fixed stare was all that he needed as reply. "Oh, what the fuck, I mean really, now! I thought we sent her away to keep her safe, and now we are just going to turn her over to that filth? Why don't we all just surrender to Voldemort now?"

_"Silencio_" The spell hit Ron and rendered him speechless instantly.

"I thought it best we shut him up before that big mouth of his gets him killed." Bill Weasley stated in a matter of fact tone.

"He's just worried about you, dear. This is a shock to him. Ron is bound to be surprised after …" Molly began defending her youngest boy's outburst, only to be cut off by Draco.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I am sure it is a shock to all of you, just as it was to Ginevra." He gave his intended a reassuring squeeze, and then moved directly in front of her. "So we do not add to this traumatic experience, why don't we all sit down, and bring everyone up to date."

The entire Weasley clan was quite taken aback by Draco's pleasant yet protective behavior. They each gradually made their way to different chairs throughout the room. All except Ron, who was being restrained by a rather unhappy Kreacher. The disgruntled elf was muttering something under his breath about blood traitors and filth. Ginevra was absolutely astounded. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined Draco Malfoy standing up for her, especially not to her own family. _But you envisioned your mate doing such a thing._ The thought echoed through her mind.

For three quarters of an hour the assembled group sat in eager silence listening to an account of the events that lead up to the evening's festivities. Dumbledore, Snape, and Draco attempted to explain the unique situation they were all in. Once they had finished, they opened the discussion for questions.

Hermione, predictably, was the first to speak up. "So, you have had no contact with your father, then?"

"No, I have not. I have long believed his line of thinking is not always prudent." Draco responded flatly. The lack of distain in his voice while speaking to Hermione did not go unnoticed by Ginevra.

"So, then you will be joining the Order?" Fred asked.

"That remains to be seen. It is my understanding that the choice is up to Ginevra and me as a team. It is premature to make such decisions." The Malfoy heir replied.

"And just why is that, Malfoy? Are you going to poison Ginny against us?" Harry nastily shot at Draco, earning him a stiff elbow from his wife.

"First of all, Potter, I believe that Ginevra told you days ago she wishes to be address by her given name. As to your question," he made a small pause to regard every person in the room. "I believe that whether intentional or not, every person in this room has done their part to poison her against the Order. Perhaps you should concentrate on that rather than worrying about what I might do to her." Though it was not obvious, inside Draco was seething.

"How dare you! You know nothing of the heartache we have felt without our little girl." Molly indignantly cried.

"And you know nothing of the pain she endured, either." Draco answered coldly. Now before this gets out of control again, I believe that Ginevra has had a trying evening. We can finish this discussion later. We will be retiring for the evening.." The blond wizard explained while surveying the group.

During this entire exchange, Draco had been carefully watching Ginevra. Surprisingly, she had been rather subdued, and Draco was not sure that was a good thing. He figured the best course of action would be to get her away from the chaotic scene. This thought was reinforced by the fact that the silencing spell on Ron was beginning to wear off. Words like 'ferret' and 'castrate' could be heard intermittently. Draco knew the last thing that anyone needed was for the two youngest Weasleys to get into another row.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I agree that would be best." Dumbledore agreed. He'd been watching the pair, and was highly encouraged by the subtle progress being made.

"But, Albus, she has been gone for so long." Molly began to plead.

"And if we give her space, she will be here forever." Arthur gently cut in as he cradled his wife.

"Alright, dear, I suppose you're right." She reluctantly agreed.

The Weasley boys simply wished their sister a good night from a modest distance. All but Ron, who simply stood glaring at the scene before him. Arthur gave his daughter a quick, but reassuring hug, and a kiss on the forehead. He then shook Draco's hand, and concentrated on ensuring Molly did not smother their daughter. As the Weasleys were finishing their goodbyes, Harry and Hermione made their way towards the couple.

"Hold it right there, Potter. You have upset her enough tonight. Say your goodbyes from where you are." Draco commanded.

"Of course, Draco. We want to respect Ginevra's space. Isn't that right, dear?" Hermione Potter quickly interjected. She was keen on diverting another outburst. "Goodnight, Ginevra. I am glad that you are back, and if I can be of any help to you, please let me know. Draco…well, I am glad to know you are not dead. Wow, I never thought I would say that. Oh, well, we must be going now, come along, Harry." She rambled on while pulling Harry and his fixed scowl out of the room.

With that Draco and Ginevra ascended the stairs to go to their suite. Severus and Dumbledore were left alone in the sitting room.

"That went well." Snape commented sardonically.

"Ah, Severus, it went very well." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, it went very well, indeed. You know, something tells me we're into something good here." He added, before leaving the room whilst humming to himself.

* * *

Ginevra made her way up the stairs in silence with Draco following behind. She was quite deep in thought, and barely registered her surroundings. The shock of seeing her family after such a long time was overwhelming. She could not comprehend their behavior. Sure, it must have been tough not having her around, she would give them that much. Yet what they all failed to realize was that she experienced the same pain; but by herself. Sure, she had Remus, but he only stopped by occasionally. True, she had a "family", but it was not the same. She fully understood that the witches and wizards that made up her muggle family were her responsibility. Those individuals were highly sought after by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She had been a child sent out into a strange world to prosper and protect on her own.

"Would you care for some tea?" Draco's question startled Ginevra out of her brooding, and was surprised to find herself in the suite.

"What? Oh, yes, please." She shakily answered.

The couple sat in silence for a while drinking the soothing liquid. While the atmosphere was filled with the usual awkwardness, the tension level was much lower than normal. Each of them made quick side glances at the other. Finally, Ginevra spoke up.

"Thank you." She simply said. "For standing up for me that is."

"It was nothing, really." He admitted with an embarrassed chuckle. "Actually I found it rather entertaining, its been a long time since I had the chance to rile up your brother or Potter like that."

"Of course." She said icily. "I should have known that you had your own agenda down there." She spat at him. She was so hurt. There actually was a part of her that believed he might be a decent person.

"Please calm down. You misunderstood me. I was trying to make a joke." He sheepishly admitted. "Yes, I was an arse back in school, but I assure you, I am no longer that big of a prick."

"Not a big prick?" She began emotionlessly. "Well, that will present a problem for us eventually." She added, her face expressionless at first, then transformed into a sly smirk.

"What, uh, oh!" Draco's eyes lit up as the meaning of her words dawned on him. "I can't believe that you just said that! I think I like this side of you."

"I am sure you do. Remember this, Draco Malfoy, I am nothing like what you might expect." She commented as she walked towards him. It was again, as if some invisible force was pulling them together. Ginevra felt like she had no control over her actions. Before she knew it, she was putting her arms around his waist. As soon as they touched a shock ran through her. For a moment she forgot that this was Draco Malfoy, the bane of her family's existence. He was not the son of the man who nearly killed her so long ago. He was not the rich little brat who taunted both her and her family relentlessly. No, he was simply a man. Yes, a man who stood up for her in a time of need.

She looked up into his silver eyes for a moment before whispering, "Thank you." Then to both of their surprise, she stood on her tip toes, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

For a split second all was normal. Then the scene changed dramatically. The kiss took on a life of its own. Hearts began to race in time, hands were roaming and grasping desperately, and there wasn't a bit of space between the two. It was the most wonderful feeling either of the pair had ever experienced. Simultaneously they broke apart breathing raggedly.

"Wow." Ginevra gasped out as she held on to Draco for support. She was feeling quite light headed, and was happy to have his chiseled body there for support.

"That's a bit of an understatement." Draco agreed. Never in his life had he felt that way. Sure he'd snogged his fair share of girls in his life, but it never felt like what he just experienced. A voice in his mind smugly asked, _how do you feel about her being your mate now?_ "Brilliant." He answered out loud.

"It was rather nice." Ginevra replied, thinking he was commenting on the kiss. Then, just as suddenly as the kiss erupted, insecurity grabbed a hold of Ginevra. "Well, um, again, thank you." She said flatly as she moved from his embrace. Quickly, she shut her emotions down. Ginevra knew that she was in danger of allowing this man into her life. This simply could not happen. No, when she 'lost' her family so long ago she decided she'd never allow anyone near her heart again.

Draco recognized the turmoil behind Ginevra's eyes before she shut down. She was using a technique he'd often employed in his younger days. He gently reached out to hold her again. Although she was tense, Draco was able to pull her towards him. He wrapped himself around her so she could not focus on anything but the two of them. His right hand cradled the back of her head, and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I know you are in pain, and that this all is very difficult. I am not perfect, you know that, but if you will let me in, I can promise you that I will never intentionally hurt you." He whispered into her ear. Draco meant every word of that oath. He was aware that some of his feelings were most likely being fueled by their common destiny, but he didn't care. For the first time in his life he felt as if he had a chance at real happiness. Draco would do anything to hold onto that feeling.

Upon hearing his words, Ginevra began to silently cry. She wanted to believe him so desperately. All her life she wanted someone to be there for her. Although every rational part of her brain was screaming at her to get away, to tune his words out, she snuggled closer to him. It had been a very trying day, and just for tonight she was going to pretend that everything was alright.

Sensing that she was no longer combative, Draco picked Ginevra up and walked over to a large comfortable chair by their fireplace. He sat down, cuddling her on his lap. They sat there in silence for quite some time before they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Hip, hip hooray! We all finally got some D/G goodness! I am hoping that it lived up to expectations. I think we are on a really good path now, but I warn you…it is NOT going to be smooth sailing for our favorite couple. Let's just say that the way the Weasley clan and they reactions will become the least of their worries.**

**I want to thank you all for such positive and wonderful reviews. Because it has been so long since I had posted I am afraid that I have lost contact with my beta readers. I REALLY need one. This chapter was my first attempt at any type of romantic setting, and I am not sure if I did it correctly. So, if anyone out there would be interested in beta-ing for me, and has some experience with romance writing, drop me a review letting me know. **

**As most of you know, the title for this chapter as well as Dumbledore's quote are from the song "Something Tells Me I'm into Something Good". For the life of me right now I cannot remember who sang it, but I am not claiming it as my own. It had also been brought to my attention that I wrote a scene a few chapters back that resembled the movie "Ten Things I Hate About You". So, when our duo are arguing, and Gin comments that Draco was having "no effect what so ever on her knickers", I will attribute it all to the movie. I had actually never even seen the movie, but at my hubby's insistence I sat down and watched it, and yep, it does match almost word for word. I guess I was channeling that day.**

**Alright, as always, I hope you like, and if not, feel free to give some helpful tidbits. I am trying to make the chapters longer for you all. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	13. There's Something Sexy About the Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or JKR. This is just a piece written for fun, not profit, really who'd buy it?

**A/N:** A very long overdue chapter. I made sure it was well over 3000 words as a means of groveling to you all. I finally got some time; I spent 10 days in the hospital and had the chance to work on this. Thanks for sticking with me, I have not abandoned this fic. I have some new ideas. While I had wanted this done before book 7, that is ot going to happen. I will finish it, and when the end does come, please know that it is all the original work that I envisioned at the conception of the story. It's been years, but I still know where I want this to go. Hopefully I can keep the urge to write going!

_**There's Something Sexy About the Rain**_

"Come, now, Arthur, dear, it has been a month. I want to see my daughter." Molly Weasley began her now routine speech to her husband.

Despite being asked for space, certain members of the Weasley clan insisted on pushing their way back into Ginevra's life. In the best interest of the new couple, Dumbledore cast a Concealment Charm upon them. While Draco and Ginevra were indeed at Grimmauld Place, no one, save the Headmaster and Kreacher, could see them. They had their own section of the manor in which to get acquainted that had previously been unseen by any Order Members.

"Molly dear, we have been through this many times, now."Arthur began in a pleasant tone that masked his tiredness at the topic. "Ginevra and Draco must be given time to adjust to their new lives."

"But she is my baby! I want to see her." Molly began to cry. This was a new development. Normally the red headed matron would rant and rave until the walls shook. Today, she just slumped down onto the large dining table, burying her face in her hands.

"There, there, luv," he comforted. "It is a great hardship, I know. Ginevra was taken from us far too soon. Let her chart her course. Allow her the time she needs now, and we will have her back forever. Crowd her in now, and she will be lost for just as long."

"I know Arthur." Molly sighed dejectedly. "I have missed so much of her life already; I do not want to miss the rest of it as well. How much longer do you think they will need before we can see them again?"

"I cannot say for sure. I am proud of you, though Molly. I'll tell you what, we will call on Dumbledore tomorrow, and inquire when he feels we may visit our daughter."

"Do you really think that there is a chance we can see her?" Molly questioned, her face was brimming with hope. "I promise that I will try my hardest to be on my best behavior. That girl has the Weasley temper and stubbornness. I know I came on strong. Let's face it. There is quite a bit of blame to go around. I cannot excuse my behavior. I now realize that I was a bit out of line. I also know that although I was happy that Harry informed me of her return, it really was not his place to do so." Her words were heartfelt; though the reality of what she was saying broke her heart. Arthur understood just how difficult it was for his wife to speak these words, and held her close to him in comfort.

"Molly," he began, "you must have faith. She has been through the ringer. Just as Harry has been given a horrible lot in life, so has Ginevra. Let's face it; you did have some concept of what was in store for her. Like it or not, this is the life destiny has chosen for her." He finished gently.

"I know, I know. I just feel that I am being pulled in so many directions." She tried to stifle a sniffle. "Everyone seems to have an opinion on how to proceed. I want to protect my baby girl. I have missed so much of her life, and I feel like I have to over compensate." The motherly witch finished.

"I know you do, Molly. Having children is not easy, is it?" The gentle wizard explained. "We have given all of ours the best we could. Now, we must have faith that our efforts have been enough." Arthur replied with an uncharacteristic air of confidence.

"I just hope it won't be too long until she comes back to us." Molly commented sadly.

"All in good time, my dear, all in good time." Her husband reassured her.

The month of alone time had been surprisingly pleasant for Draco and Ginevra. As painful as the meeting with her family had been, something good had come out of the fiasco. The young couple had begun to form a bond, just as Dumbledore hoped. The duo had spent the past month getting to know each other personally. After that first night, all awkwardness had seemed to dissipate. True they seemed to have at least one god argument a day, but the basis for the tiffs no longer held any real substance.

"What would you like to do today?" The redhead asked Draco. She was sitting on his bed after finishing her morning routine, a habit she had taken up lately.

"I was thinking," The blond wizard began.

"I thought I smelled smoke." Ginevra cheekily replied.

"So original, kitten, really." He dryly answered. "Now, would you like to hear my idea, or would you prefer a verbal sparring match this morning?"

"I'm sorry, hold your fire," Ginevra added while holding up her hands in surrender. "Please, by all means, tell me what your wonderful idea is for today's activities."

"Perhaps, my fair lady, you would enjoy a nice picnic. The weather seems fair enough. There is only a slight chance of rain." He offered with hidden hope. "I understand that there is a beautiful garden on the grounds. It would make a lovely place in my estimation."

"That sounds absolutely lovely. I will just tell Kreacher to prepare a picnic lunch for us, and we will be on our way." The vibrant witch answered with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I still cannot believe that he actually listens to you!" Draco laughed.

"It is funny, isn't it?" Ginevra replied. "Dumbledore seems to believe that it is because I deftly told off nearly everyone he has always wanted to in one night."

"That sounds about right." The wizard agreed.

Ginevra summoned Kreacher, and gave him instructions for their lunch. The couple then finished dressing, and made their way out onto the grounds. For as dreary as Grimmauld Place was, the garden was an unexpected delight. Draco suspected that Dumbledore had magically enhanced it to create a lovely escape for them.

The young witch was awed by the beauty of the grounds. They were made up of a quintessential English garden with some exotic flares here and there. The garden had a mysterious and alluring aura unto itself. They found a lovely spot near the entrance to the lush garden, and set up lunch. As always, no small item was overlooked. Each of their favorite picnic foods had been provided, and they both eagerly tucked in. Inwardly, Ginevra revealed in the small delights of magic. She never lived completely as a Muggle, but had been forced to limit her use of magic while in hiding. She had almost forgotten how useful and special it could be.

"So, I have been meaning to ask you," Draco began after swallowing a bite if his sandwich.

Ginevra looked up and nodded for him to continue as she enjoyed her lunch as well.

"Tell me more about these books of yours. I have gathered that you wrote them as a means to make money for yourself and the Order, as well as to protect some valuable witches and wizards. I want to know what you wrote about, besides Harry Potter." He finished adding the last part almost sheepishly.

"Well, they are about Harry, his life, our world, and the immense challenges set before him. They were also a way to keep me connected to our world." She began hesitantly, praying she could find the correct words to make him understand. "I wrote about what I knew and made up what I did not. At times I adjusted the story how I wanted or needed it to be. It was a way for me to hide in plain sight. I highly doubt that any Deatheaters paid attention to Muggle literature for signs of an undercover witch."

As she spoke about her work, Ginevra was absolutely beautiful. Draco was in awe to see the joy that radiated from her as she spoke. So entranced was he that he could care less that they were speaking of Harry Potter. The entire experiencing was intoxicating, and he wanted more of it.

"I will have to read them sometime." Draco stated.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea" Miss Weasley responded hesitantly. "I did not always paint you in the best light. Heck, after I went away and no longer had any factual basis, I really made you look bad." She admitted.

"You did have good reason to do so." Draco assured her. "My family was not exactly pleasant toward yours. Honestly, I was a foul git at times."

"I cannot believe that you just said that!" The beautiful witch replied, clearly in shock at the admission.

"It's a bit of a shock to me, as well. I can not help it, I just feel compelled to tell you the truth." The handsome wizard explained.

"I know what you mean, I have the same feeling." Ginevra replied.

"So, do I get to read your great masterpiece or not?" He pushed on.

"I guess you could start with the first book, and we could see from there. We have so much to discuss before you read any further." She answered, clearly holding something back.

"Like what?" He was intrigued by her hesitance. "You painted me in a bad light, unjustly so, of course. You did what you had to do." He smirked devilishly. "I can handle that."

"That is not quite what I am worried about." She assured, though with a hint of unease. "But we can talk about such things later. Let's finish our lovely picnic."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they finished eating while enjoying the scenic garden. After a while, Ginevra broke the quite and asked, "So, you up for it?"

"For what?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"A walk in the garden, of course." She answered.

"I'm not all that sure I should trust you, but, what could it hurt?" Draco acquiesced.

They spent the next half hour leisurely meandering through the garden. It was a late summer day, and the blooms were all out in full force. The many different scents were intoxicating. With every new bloom, Ginevra's face lit up. Clearly, she loved the beauty of nature, and Draco found the effect on her to be rather pleasing. He felt warmth bellowing up in his chest. As he was taking in the beauty in front of him, he noticed an approaching summer raincloud.

"It looks as if it is going to rain," He remarked, a bit disappointed that their afternoon would be cut short. "Perhaps we should head in."

"Afraid of a little rain, are we?" She answered with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Afraid, me? Never; a Malfoy is always ready for anything!" Draco proudly declared.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can catch me, then we will go in." She yelled over her shoulder.

It took a moment for her words to register. By the time they did, Ginevra had already dashed out of sight. The duo darted about the garden, Draco always a step behind her. The agility and speed the little vixen possessed truly impressed him. Just as he thought, the sky opened up, and fat raindrops splattered on them and the lush ground.

Ginevra continued to run about, giggling and reveling in the fresh summer rain.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She asked as she danced in the rain.

"Yes, it is." He replied while taking her appearance in. She was the picture of grace and beauty. Her hair was soaked and looked blood red as it cascaded down her back in curls. Ginevra's skin was a golden color, uncharacteristic for a red head, but Draco figured that was just another part of her unique charm. Her cheeks were dusted with the adorable freckles he had come to adore in the past few weeks. The rain was beginning to come down heavier, and they were both now properly soaked. Rain glistened on her skin, and clung to her clothes, showing off her curvy figure. Draco had never before witnessed anyone or thing as beautiful as Ginevra Weasley twirling about in the rain. She was frolicking like a wood nymph. For a brief moment, their eyes met. His ever present pocket watch radiated as strong as it ever had, and at that moment, Draco Malfoy knew that he loved her.

Unable to keep away from her any longer, he made his way over to his little kitten. Ginevra grabbed his hands, and the two began to twirl about together. They were spinning out of control, yet the strength of their hold kept all in place. The feeling was exhilarating, free, all encompassing and total complete joy. Eventually, the momentum of their movement, coupled with the slickness of the wet grass, caused them to fall to the ground laughing.

Ginevra landed on top of Draco, and once again their eyes met. Unable to stop himself, Draco took her face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss. His kitten quickly responded to him, immediately deepening the kiss. Ginevra had never felt anything like this. Between the heat and vibration of her pendant, and the exquisite manipulations of Draco's mouth, she could literally feel her toes curling. Never the type to throw all caution to the wind, and simply follow hormonal impulses, she found herself a bit confused. She was sure, though, that everything with Draco felt right. It was at that moment that Ginevra Weasley realized she truly believed in all the fantastic claims and promises of her destiny, and furthermore wanted them to happen. She was not sure that this was love, only because Ginevra was not sure that she was capable of being in or love. With this display, however, she was hoping she was wrong; she'd never felt closer to any person than she did to Draco right now.

The intensity of their kissing was beginning to greatly affect Draco. He could feel his restraint waning. As their pulses raced and rain poured down on them, he was certain that they were now creating instant steam. The thought was even more provocative to the young wizard. It literally took all of his will power not to lay his witch down on the lush ground and make love to there in the garden. What stopped him was the slight hesitancy he felt from Ginevra. He could almost read her mind, and could literally feel the inner turmoil she was experiencing. Draco could sense her slight unease, and without her explaining, knew that it was based on her issues with trust and abandonment, not him personally. Reluctantly, Draco pulled back form this witch whom he so desperately wanted.

"Why don't we head inside?" He unsteadily began with careful regard o her feelings. "The rain is picking up, and I do not want you catching cold."

"You are probably right." She agreed while attempting to catch her own breath. "This was a lovely afternoon, I must say."

"Yes it was." Draco eagerly agreed, "There is definitely something very sexy about the rain." He added with a contented smirk as he pulled her closer to him. Master Malfoy could not wait to get his intended back to their suite where he could snuggle the warmth back to her.

As they made their way back to the large stone house, a kindly old wizard regarded them fondly from a window above. He was smiling at the apparent growth in their relationship, and a triumphant twinkle could be seen in his eyes.

_Ah, yes, we are __definitely__ on to __something__ good here._ Dumbledore remarked to no one particular. _One factor down; the two are embracing their relationship. At this rate I do not imagine it will be long before they profess and __consummate__ their love. The biggest challenge will be persuading them to align with the Order. I have no fear that they are both good kids, yet I am sure that trust, privacy, and respect issues will threaten to tear all apart. Her family and Harry mean well, yet the means by which they go on threaten to __destroy__ us all._

"Kreacher," the elder wizard called out. With a crack, the disgruntled elf appeared. "Thank you for preparing lunch for Master Malfoy and Miss Weasley today."

"Kreacher is always happy to help those who yell at that bunch of blood traitors." The cantankerous elf replied. "She could bring my mistress Bellatrix back one day."

"Yes, Ginevra just might be able to do that, but you'll forgive me if I do not share you sentiments." Dumbledore responded. "Now, I do believe that Molly and Arthur Weasley will be arriving shortly, as well as Mr. Potter. If you will please prepare refreshments, I would greatly appreciate it."

Grudgingly, Kreacher agreed, and with another crack, he was gone. By the time the guests Dumbledore mentioned had arrived, a sumptuous spread had been prepared.

"Ah, Molly, Arthur, I thought you would be by." Albus greeted the Weasleys.

"Still never misses a trick, this one." Arthur laughed while patting Dumbledore on the back. "And here is Harry, how are you son?"

"Quite well, Mr. Weasley, as I hope you all is as well." Harry greeted all in the room. "Forgive me if I am interrupting."

"No, you are not at all, Harry." Dumbledore assured. "I was expecting all of you, as I am sure you all wish to discuss the same topic."

"If you mean when we can see Ginny, then yes, we want to discuss that topic." Molly blurted out.

"Now, now Molly, remember, you promised to try to behave." Arthur reminded his wife.

"No harm done, Arthur. I still stand behind my previous missive. It is imperative that Draco and Ginevra be given ample time to get to know each other without any outside pressures. My duty is to ensure that their relationship be given every opportunity to flourish." Dumbledore began to explain. "As I am sure you have all seen Ginevra needs a great deal of space. Unfortunately, she has built up many walls. It is clear simply in how she wishes to be addressed. While Ginevra is a lovely name, it is not what we are all used to calling her."

"So you are saying that she is bound and determined to distance herself from all of us Professor?" Harry asked.

"In a manner of speaking; yes." The brilliant wizard answered. "I do not think that anyone took into consideration just how alienating her experience was. She has accomplished a great deal of things, yet she is still a very vulnerable young lady. Right now she is doing all she can to insulate herself from the pain she experienced. Undoubtedly seeing everyone again has brought all of those old feelings back to the surface."

"My poor angel," Molly sniffed. "Will she be alright? What can be done to help her?"

"I believe that her healing process has already begun." Dumbledore reassured the mother. At these words, Molly perked up.

"Really, how do you mean, Dumbledore?" She eagerly questioned.

"Master Malfoy, of course; the two have become quite close this past month."At the sound of Malfoy's name, Harry grunted undignified.

"Yes, Harry, I am aware of your dislike and distrust of Draco, however; he is Ginevra's intended, like it or not. They are both already feeling the pull of their destiny, and have begun a beautiful bond. I will warn you all now; it is imperative to our future that these two be given everything they need. While there are previous relationships held with each individual in question, you must look past your personal wishes." Dumbledore explained plainly.

"Yes, I remember," Harry answered in a monotone voice, almost mocking the request. "I really do not mean to be rude, Professor, but what has he ever done to prove that he deserves such a chance?"

"I feel that over the years, we have not properly prepared for Ginevra's, and apparently, Draco's destiny." The wise man began. He knew that he must have them all fully grasp the root of the problem. "Obviously, we have taken for granted that Ginevra, as a Weasley, was automatically a check on the side of the Order."

At these words, Molly blurted out, "You don't mean to tell me that my daughter is not for the Light."

"That is not what I am saying dear," The professor calmed her. "I am saying that because of the families that each of the children was born in, we have all prematurely cast them to one side or the other. Ginevra and Draco must both make the decision together. Mr. Malfoy has been away from the touches of his family as much as your daughter has. While he had Narcissa, she did not make any demands on him, except that he becomes his own man. For her part, Ginevra was forced to do the same."

"In a way, they are both clean slates, you're saying." Arthur offered.

"Quite true, they have both been out of mainstream Wizarding Society. They are learning about this world together. That is how it should be. These two will shape our world, and they have the power to do so how they feel fit. They are extremely powerful beings. That power should be allowed to flourish in a healthy manner." Dumbledore explained very deliberately so that each person understood the gravity of the situation.

"What is right and what is easy is where you are going with this isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Precisely." His mentor responded.

"I still don't like it. But what choice do we have?" With that, Potter knew he had a great bit more to deal with.


End file.
